


Building Walls and Burning Bridges

by madpepper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dark, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Ensemble Cast, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Slow Build, Slow Burn, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madpepper/pseuds/madpepper
Summary: (A conglomerate of "what ifs") After learning about The Nine-Tails sealed inside him Naruto is haunted by the voice of the malevolent Fox, but he is determined to not let anyone see his frailty. Meanwhile, his friends find they have to let go of childhood grudges as new dangers and responsibilities are thrust upon them.





	1. Childhood's End

### Chapter 1: Childhood's End

Naruto sat against a fence in the alley still in black. He stared at his new headband that once belonged to Iruka. He was a ninja now the first step to his goal but Iruka was gone, KIA. He sat there looking at his reflection, distorted slightly from the small crack in the metal and his shaking hand. "Yo!" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke, who was also still in black, standing over him.

"Hi," Naruto looking back down at his new headband.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked sitting next to him. Naruto picked his head up and made eye contact for a few seconds before letting it drop once more. "Guess that's a no." He said putting his hands behind his head and kicking his feet to a more comfortable position. For Sasuke, Naruto was normally an easy read; if he wasn't voicing his opinion then his face would say it all but not today. Today Naruto's face was a blank mask. In his relaxed positions, Sasuke tapped his finger nervously behind his head. He didn't like this, not knowing. Sasuke was expecting his best friend to be loud when he heard Iruka died. He was expecting weeping or an angry fit but not this. This was a side of Naruto he had never seen: quiet and cold.

A silence passed before Sasuke spoke again."You… you want to kill him, don't you? Make him pay for what he did; for what he took from you?"

"Yeah," Naruto whispered not looking away from the headband. Sasuke noticed his knuckles seemed to whiten, and his hand shook more violently.

Sasuke smiled, he was no longer in the dark. This was something he understood. Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off. "If you want revenge you can't just sit here." Sasuke offered his hand. "Come on, I'll buy you some ramen," Naruto looked up and took his hand, "but only two bowls! I've only got so much saved up." That made the smaller boy crack a little smile, as the two walked to Ichiraku.

0o0o0o0

_One week later_

"Today's the day!" Naruto yelled excitedly taking his seat near his friends. The six would always sit together on the windowed side of the classroom. Naruto being front and center, it was a strategic move to get attention, with Sasuke on his right and Choji on his left. Hinata would usually sit directly behind him with Kiba being to the right of her and Shikamaru on the left next to the window, for gazing purposes.

"Yeah," Hinata said a shy smile gracing her face, "Y-you think maybe we might be on the same team?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. "Yeah, that'd be great." His head drifted up behind him at Sakura, "I just really want to be on a team with Sakura, ya know?"

"Use your head dope. She'd be a liability in a combat zone," Sasuke stated.

Kiba gave a sly smile, "Well that shouldn't be a problem for the rookie of the year. You could be her hero Sasuke. Think about it. Every mission when things get tough: 'Oh Sasuke please help me!'" He said this in a falsetto voice. "You'd have a damsel to save on every mission! Heck, if you get Ino you'll get that in stereo."

"Please don't even joke about that," Sasuke said massaging his forehead, "I'd never get anything done."

While Kiba was snickering as Shikamaru said, "I wouldn't worry about Ino. She's going to probably be with me and Choji, unfortunately."

Choji nodded and after swallowing his chips said, "It's kind of our families' tradition." Turning to Shikamaru he said, "But come on Shikamaru We've known Ino forever. She's not that bad."

"Yeah, we've known her forever. That's how I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about," Sasuke said feeling somewhat relieved.

"Alright everyone!" Yelled a teacher clapping his hands together, "you will be called up by your new jounin sensei so everyone pay attention."

The first jounin came up and said, "Okay team 1 you're with me. That would be…" and so it went. Each jonin would come up and call off their new students, but when team 7 was to be called no one came up. A few sighs came from some of the jounin.

"Sorry about this," One of the jounin said stepping forward, "Team 7, I would get used to your sensei's umm... habits anyway Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno please wait in this room until your sensei arrives." A small uproar came up from most of the girls.

"Yes!" Naruto said to himself as hiding a fist pump, while Sasuke's desk made a quiet thud as his head slammed into it.

"Quiet!" the woman who just announced Team 7 continued, "I'm the sensei for Team 8 which is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Please meet me at training ground 8 after lunch."

Kiba looked at Hinata who was moping to herself. He put his arm around her brought her close and gave her a noogie. "Hey what's with long face?" he asked, "We're on the same team aren't we?"

Hinata gently pushed Kiba away and in a small giggling fit said, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." Akamaru gave a few encouraging yips. "Thanks guys," she said giving them a great full smile.

"Team 10 will be with me. That would be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka," A piercing scream could be heard in the back of the room.

"Why is she acting so surprised?" Shikamaru muttered with gritted teeth, wondering where he could get a pair of ear plugs.

The last few teams were called and everyone was dismissed for lunch. "We could eat here and wait for your sensei with you," Choji offered.

"Thanks," Naruto said as they all unpacked their lunches.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said walking up to the group, "since we're going to be on the same team why don't I eat with you?"

"I can think of a fe-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Of course you can join us!" he yelled.

Ino, not one to be beaten went up to Shikamaru and said, "Hey Shikamaru, since we're going to be on the same team why don't I eat with you and your friends?"

"Because you're-" Shikamaru started but was cut off by Choji.

"The more the merrier," he said.

"Thank you Choji," Ino said has Shikamaru glared at his friend. "So Sasuke, you know just because me and you aren't on the same team doesn't mean we can't see each other."

"I wish it did," both Sasuke and Sakura said under their breaths.

Hinata looked around expecting Shino to ask her and Kiba to join, but was surprised to find he was not in the room. She shrugged it off, figuring she'd get time to know the mysterious boy later, but still a little disappointed that she would have to wait to meet a new possible friend.

Most of their meal consisted of Ino and Sakura trying to get Sasuke's attention to his great annoyance and Naruto trying and failing to get Sakura's attention. The rest of the group were quite content to watch the scene unfold. When the bell finally rang, Team 7's leader was nowhere to be found.

"Well that's our cue," Kiba said getting up to leave, "hope your sensei get's here soon." He walked out with Hinata close in toe after she said her goodbyes.

"Meeting at the usual spot tomorrow night right?" Shikamaru asked making sure to avoid saying where it was less Ino crash their event.

"See you then," Naruto said waving goodbye.

"Wait where are you guys meeting," Ino asked.

"Tell you later," Shikamaru lied as team 10 left.

"So when do you guys think he'll show up?" Naruto asked getting in a relaxed position ready for a long wait.

"I don't know. This is pretty unprofessional," Sasuke answered.

"Well, how late can he be?" Sakura asked.

An hour later Kakashi came in saying sweetly, "So, this is my new team, eh, by the look of you three, I have a feeling you'll all be dead on your first real mission."

"What took you so long!?" Naruto asked pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Patience is a skill every ninja needs to learn," Kakashi answered.

"So was that our first lesson or have you not learn the lesson of punctuality?" Sasuke asked calmly but not hiding his irritation. Kakashi didn't answer instead he ordered his new team to the roof where they would have the mandatory greetings and Kakashi would explain what the real graduation test would be.

0o0o0o0

"So, how's your new team?" Asuma asked Kurenai. The two were eating dinner at Kurenai's house after meeting their new teams.

"Well," Kurenai started putting her thumb and forefinger to her bottom lip, "I've got Shibi's son Shino, Tsume's son Kiba and Hiashi's daughter Hinata. Each of their respective clan's abilities makes them a perfect tracking squad. Shino's very reserved, he said almost nothing during the introductions, but that's expected of an Aburame. Hinata's behind with her peers and graduated with one of the lowest overall scores in her year. That shouldn't be an issue, though if they pass she could catch up easily. Lastly, there's Kiba who's exactly what I'd expect son of Tsume to be." She gave a cocky smile, "Overall I think I can turn them into one of the best teams in the village. That is so long as they pass my test. How's your team?"

Asuma smiled and said, "I've got the physical incarnations of sloth, gluttony, and wrath."

0o0o0o0

After saying goodbye to his new team Naruto left for the long walk home. The sun was setting in the distance and the streets were alive. People were talking and drink with old friends, some working, others bonding with their family. A silence followed the boy as he walked passed people. People would stop their conversation to glare at him. Some whispered insults and wishes of bad fortune.

Naruto could feel every eye on him, they wrapped him in an aura of shame and humiliation for just being alive. Alone on the streets Naruto felt exposed. Most days he would just put up a brave smile and ignore it but things had changed. Naruto knew now why they hated him; why he was treated the way he was. He's old sensei Mizuki told him.

"You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" His words rang in Naruto's head. Mizuki was always so encouraging to him. They weren't close like him and Iruka but Mizuki was nice to him and there were very few adults that were, but it was all an act. Mizuki used Naruto and killed Iruka when he tried to protect him. Iruka's last act was to give Naruto a field promotion.

This was the first time Naruto had ever felt betrayal. He never knew his feelings for someone could change so dramatically in such a short time. Naruto used to try and impress Mizuki, believing he could find another friend in him, but now violent fantasies danced in his head. Not long ago these thoughts would have repulsed Naruto, but now he wanted to make them reality.

Naruto's reflection on this when he heard an uncharacteristically quiet, "Naruto?" Naruto blinked as he saw Hanabi was walking with him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine, ya know," Naruto said quickly putting on a big smile after he regained composer.

"Are you sure? You had this scary look on your face." Hanabi asked her eyes looking at Naruto's face but did not quite meeting his eyes.

Naruto rustled her hair. "Come on, you know nothing gets to an ace ninja like me." She pushed Naruto's hand away and gave him an indignant look she thought was intimidating but Naruto saw as adorable. He laughed and went on his way with a dismissive wave and a, "see ya kid."

When he felt he was a safe enough distance away Naruto let his smile drop. He continued reflecting on The Fox the whole way home. He wondered what his friends would think if they ever found out. He thought they might understand but the thought of 'what if they don't' stuck in his mind. They could abandon him and leave him alone again. That is what Naruto feared most of all. He could count the number of friends his own age he had on his left hand and the number of years they were his friend with his right.

It wasn't till he heard a, "Hey Naruto you feeling alright," that he was taken out of his dark thoughts. It was his next door neighbor, Mr. Kita. Mr. Kita was one of the few adults who Naruto could say was nice. He was a brown-haired man in his mid-twenties who introduced Naruto to the hobby of gardening.

Naruto forced his mouth up in a smile again, "Nah, everything's fine. You know me."

Mr. Kita laughed, "Yeah you're right nothing ever gets you down. Well if you don't need anything then I've got some plants that need watering."

Naruto said a cheery goodbye before he went into his apartment where he allowed his smile to fall again. The old place had a living/bedroom, a kitchen, and bathroom. Naruto didn't keep his place tidy. He didn't see any reason to do so. He didn't mind the mess so long as he could find what he was looking for and it was a rarity for him to have visitors. On the window sill was a small garden though the plants were put around higglety-pigglety without any semblance of order or design. By his bed was desk covered in framed photos.

He walked over to the desk and looked at some of the photos. There was one of Choji sitting on a very disgruntled Sasuke. That photo always made Naruto laugh it was the only time Choji beat Sasuke in a sparring match. There was the one of Naruto at Ichiraku with Iruka and his tutor celebrating his first A+. There was the one of him and Iruka with a piece torn off where a smiling Mizuki use to be.

Then there was the one of Naruto's parents. He picked it up. His father was wearing his Hokage hat next to his mother who was pregnant at the time. Both were smiling; a happy family that would soon have their first child. Normally this picture would bring Naruto a feeling of bliss or longing but not this time, not recently. Naruto's free hand went to his gut and in an inaudible whisper he asked, "What did you do to me dad?"

"Naruto."

The growl came from seemingly nowhere. It was deep and seemed to shake the whole room or at least Naruto thought it did. "Who's there?" Naruto asked pulling out a kunai. He shot his eyes all around the room but saw nothing. "Show yourself!" There was no answer but it still left a presence; an enigmatic aura. He slept very little that night.

0o0o0o0

The next morning all the teams met at their respective training grounds. Sakura was greeted with a loud yawn from Naruto. "Please don't tell me you stayed up all night celebrating or something. Honestly, Naruto if you can't get your act together you're going to bring us all down with you."

Naruto gave a cheeky smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I was really excited last night and I had trouble sleeping."

"You're not a ninja yet dope," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but I will be right as soon as we pass Kakashi-sensei's test. Where is he by the way? I skipped breakfast so I wouldn't be late."

"Wait you did what!?" Sakura yelled, "so you're sleep deprived and hungry?"

"Don't worry about me," Naruto said waving a nonchalant hand, "I can go for days without food or sleep."

"Naruto if you hold me back I'm going to-" Sasuke stated but was cut off by Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke it's me we're talking about."

"That does not give me confidence," Sasuke said half to himself.

Kakashi appeared two hours later. "You're late!" Naruto yelled when he finally arrived.

"Sorry, I had to help my grandmother with some chores this morning you know how it is," Kakashi said, "Anyway we're going to be doing what is called the bell test."

0o0o0o0

"Okay," Asuma said to his new studies, "here's going to be your real test. You three are going to have to work together and beat me in a game of shogi."

"Really that's all?" Ino asked, "we just have to win at some dumb game? There has to be a catch."

"No catch," Asuma said smiling, "shogi involves a lot of strategy and creative thinking that can be applied to battle."

"Ha, we lucked out! You got this one Shikamaru!" Choji cheered.

"Are you sure you want Shikamaru calling all the shots? You two would be putting your careers in Shikamaru's hands," Asuma asked.

"Defiantly," Choji said not missing a heartbeat.

Ino, on the other hand, looked less confident, "maybe we should discuss a plan before we give Shikamaru control."

"Don't worry Ino, Shikamaru is one of the best shogi players I've ever seen," Choji said all smiles

"and how many shogi plays have you seen?" Ino quickly retorted.

"Don't worry Ino, I'll try to win," Shikamaru said in a manner that suggested he was half asleep, "If we go back to the academy my mother would never shut up about it."

"Nor will I!" Ino yelled.

"Even more reason for me to win," Shikamaru stated.

"Fine," Ino said giving up at the realization that she didn't even know how to play anyway.

0o0o0o0

"New trick?" Sasuke asked after seeing Naruto's new Shadow Clone Jutsu. The two were standing in front of Kakashi while Sakura was hiding in the forest watching the scene unfold.

"Yeah," Naruto said proudly, "it's my new favorite jutsu."

"It will be useful that's for sure," Sasuke said not taking his eyes off Kakashi who was just standing there lazily. "Alright dope listen, if me and you hit him at once we might be able to get those bells and pass this test."

"But what about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Look only two of us can pass and besides she'd be dead weight anyway. Our team would be stronger if it was just me and you."

"But Sasuke," Naruto said sheepishly, "I've spent years trying to get close to Sakura and now we have a chance to be on a team together."

"What!?" Sasuke said final taking his eyes off Kakashi to look at Naruto, "are you telling me you'd prefer her on your team?"

"Sorry Sasuke."

"Naruto she doesn't even like you."

"Well maybe if she got to know me."

"Got to know you? You've got to be-"

"Are you two really arguing about this?" Kakashi asked. Normally he would let discourse play out but he felt the need to make an exception in this particular case.

0o0o0o0

"Here's your test," Kurenai said, "I'm going to be hidden within the training field and you three have to find me."

"So our test is a game of hide and seek?" Kiba asked perplexed.

"Actually yes," Kurenai answered, "If you three pass you will become a tracking team. So I thought this to be the best way to test you three."

"Do you want us to close our eyes and count to a hundred or something?" Kiba asked.

"No need," said cheerfully as she made a seal and vanished.

"Hinata can you see her with your Byakugan? I lost her scene," Kiba asked.

She tried but shook her head and said, "I think we've been talking to an illusion this whole time she could be anywhere now."

"Hinata can you see through genjutsu?" Shino asked all business.

"Y-yes I should be able to see her if she's close enough."

"Good, tell Kiba when she's near. Kiba as soon as Hinata gives you the word go after her. I'll draw her closer to our position," Shino said and then lifted his arms and released a swarm of bugs.

0o0o0o0

Ring ring ring... "Well time's up," Kakashi said calmly, "You three failed."

"What!" Naruto yelled, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm quite serious," Kakashi said still calmly as ever, "ta ta now better luck next year."

"Please Kakashi-sensei give us another chance," Sakura pleaded.

Kakashi face, or what could be seen of it, suddenly became hard, "Another chance!? You three are lucky your being allowed back into the academy!"

Naruto and Sakura winced at the sudden hostility but Sasuke lashed out, "and why is that?! because we couldn't grab you dumb bells."

"No! It's because out of all the times I've done this test no team has done as spectacularly bad as you three! The point of this exercise was teamwork. To see how you three would fare in a situation where one of you couldn't survive. To see if you three could work together despite being pinned against each other. That was what this test simulated and you three completely failed. Sakura, you were so busy admiring and worrying about Sasuke that you completely ignored Naruto when he needed help. Naruto, I don't know where to begin. I honestly had the most faith that you would salvage this and get the group to work together seeing as you cared for the both of them but instead you chose to blow off your best friend for a girl who has never shown the slightest interest in you. Finally Sasuke, the way you treated Sakura is inexcusable! To leave a teammate behind because you believe him or her to be a burden! I shouldn't have to explain why that makes you not just a terrible teammate but a terrible person in general."

No one meat Kakashi's eye. A silence fell before Kakashi continued, anger lessened but still there, "Know what fine I'll give you three another chance," at that the three snapped their heads up mouths open.

"R-really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but if you fail this test I'm not letting you three back into the academy! Is that understood!?" They all nodded. "Good now it's about lunchtime. You three rest and I'll be back within the hour and you three better not disappoint me," again all three nodded, "here," Kakashi said handing lunch boxes to both Sasuke and Sakura, "You two can have these. Naruto you don't get lunch."

"Huh why?" he asked.

"Consider it a lesson in unpreparedness. You came into the test without eating and barely sleeping because of that you aren't just setting yourself up for failure but your teammates who rely on you as well. You two can feed him but if I catch you doing it you fail the test. Think of this as game. Will you go on with an underperforming teammate, who's at fault for underperforming I might add or possibly fail the test." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

About five minutes went by with Naruto staring and drooling as Sasuke and Sakura ate. "We have to give him something," Sasuke stated.

"What but we'll fail," Sakura replied.

"Look he's not here and if Naruto's not at his top game we'll fail anyway," Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed and gave Naruto the rest of her meal, "Here considerate it an apology for leaving you behind back there."

Naruto teared up, "thank you so much Sakura," he said more than a little choked up.

"Okay okay I'm just letting you finish my lunch don't make it weird," Naruto took the meal and ate a piece.

"Okay you three can be genin," Kakashi said in an almost bored tone of voice. He was sitting there with the three acting as if he never left.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked.

"You three are officially genin starting now, congratulations," He said still bored.

"Not to sound ungrateful but didn't you say we'd fail?" Sakura asked.

"You did fail the test, the test to see if you're terrible people. You're not terrible people so you failed and I'm not letting you back in the academy because I'm promoting you all to genin."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"We're ninja now, dope," Sasuke clarified.

"Wait! how!?" Naruto asked still not following but very excited.

Kakashi answered, "You took a risk to help your, comrade and friend. On a mission, you are putting your lives in each other's hands and I need to see that you wouldn't abandon each other at the first sight of trouble. Your friend needed help and you gave him help even though it meant putting yourselves at risk. You are worse than scum if you leave behind a friend when you could do something to save them. So yes you all are ninja now." The new genin could tell Kakashi was giving them a genuine smile behind his mask.

Naruto jumped in the air yelling, "I'm a ninja! we did it! Wahoo!" and things of that nature.

"Tomorrow you'll be given a day to celebrate and the next day we will meet here at seven. Until then have a good time you three earned it!" Kakashi said and disappeared once again in a puff of smoke.

"Say Sakura want to go for some ramen to celebrate," Naruto asked.

"We may be on the same team but that doesn't mean I'm going to go on a date with you. Especially not to a ramen bar, "was Sakura's somewhat cold answer. Naruto was a little deflated at that.

"Come on dope, we're late as it is," Sasuke said.

"Wait, Sasuke you're going?" Sakura asked.

"Yea we all planned to meet up after the tests," Naruto answered.

"Wait who do you mean by 'all,'" Sakura asked.

0o0o0o0

"Congratulations!" Kurenai said with a broad smile, "You three have passed with flying colors!"

"Yahoo!" Kiba yelled jumping in the air, not unlike Naruto.

"Tomorrow you three can celebrate the next day we meet here at seven. Unless you have any questions I'll be off," When Kurenai didn't receive an answer she left.

"Come on Hinata!" Kiba cheered, "let's go celebrate!"

"Would you like to come with us Shino?" Hinata asked, "we're meeting our friends at Ichiraku."

"I'd prefer to celebrate in solitude," was Shino's answer.

"Oh umm... okay if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Well I guess we'll see you then."

0o0o0o0

Asuma blinked, "I'm impressed."

"What happened? I can't follow this game," Ino asked.

"Shikamaru won… much more easily than I expected actually," Asuma said.

"So that means we all pass?" Ino asked.

"Yes congratulations you're all genin."

"Umm... Asuma-sensei I'm kind of afraid to ask this but how did me and Ino pass too if we didn't really do anything?" Choji asked and then was hit by Ino.

"Actually it's because you did nothing you passed," was Asuma's cryptic answer.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"I mean you knew this was Shikamaru's strong suit and let him take control. While this test tests strategic skills it also tests teamwork, trust, humility, and confidence. You both identified who was best suited for this job and trusted that person to take the reins. If you both insisted that Shikamaru do this or that, or tried to take control, like other teams I've had, it would have thrown him off and you all would have failed. There's also the fact Shikamaru knew he could do this. I've occasionally had teams with a master player but he or she wasn't confident enough and let less competent people play and loose."

"So what I'm hearing," Shikamaru said, "is that to pass everyone had to do nothing except me, how ironic."

0o0o0o0

"H-hey they finally made it!" Choji called out jovially as he saw team 7 who were the last to make it to the ramen bar. All of the passing genin were there with the exceptions of Ino and Shino.

"What took you guys so long and did you pass?" Shikamaru asked as the new arrivals as they sat down.

"Of course we did!" said/yelled Naruto.

"The reason we took so long is because of our new sensei seems to have a problem with punctuality," Sasuke answered, "So how about you guys? I'm guessing you all passed too, judging by your moods. Even Hinata looks less sad than usual... come-on Hinata I'm just joking besides you making that face just proves my point."

"Of course we passed," Kiba said, "If the test were easy enough for you would there be any doubt my team would pass."

"Yes," Sasuke deadpanned before sitting down and ordering his meal.

"So I see you brought your new girlfriend, Sasuke," Kiba said trying to one up him still.

"Naruto invited her," Sasuke replied coolly not letting Kiba get to him, as was the norm.

"Of course he did," Shikamaru sighed. He didn't like girls who fell under the classification of naggy or screechy. From personal experience, Shikamaru could say Sakura was both.

"So Sakura, since you're on Naruto and Sasuke's team; will we be seeing you around more often?" Choji asked trying to be friendly.

"Umm... maybe," Sakura said noncommittally. She could sense some hostility from most of them and besides these weren't the people she'd normal hang out with. In her opinion, they were all kind of the weird. She wondered why someone as cool as Sasuke hung out with them so often, to her it was like seeing a swan in a flock of ducks.

"Well everyone we did it!" Naruto yelled seeming to realize that he'd been there for almost three minutes with talking, "today we are official ninja and one step closer to our goals!"

Some in the group gave a "here-here."

"It feels kind of weird," Hinata said, "to think we're ninja now."

"I know what you mean," Choji added, "yesterday we were kids going to school and now, well... we're not. It's kind of scary."

"Come-on guys," Naruto said, "we passed the tests, ya know. That means we're ready."

"Don't be too cocky Naruto," Teuchi said, handing him his second bowl, "you never know what you'll have to face or have to do for that matter."

"You sound like you're talking from personal experience," Sasuke noted.

"Boy, believe me when I say I've been around the block and we'll leave it at that," Teuchi said, though everyone was curious, including Ayame, no one asked.

"Don't worry old man, I'll just be stronger than anything I have to face," Naruto said proudly.

"A very Naruto response," Shikamaru said with a smirk.


	2. Obscured By Clouds

### Chapter 2: Obscured By Clouds

Sakura walked into the Yamanaka flower shop. She paused after entering the door to take a whiff of the old place. The walls seemed stained with the scent of flowers after all the years. Sakura always loved that about the store. Her enjoyment was interrupted by Ino yelling, "what is it that you want billboard brow!"

"I'm here for my order," Sakura said miffed at her ex-friend's churlish behavior.

"Right, right. So, what are they for?" Ino asked as she grabbed the ordered bouquet.

"Sasuke of course. We've gotten really close after all this time together," that was half true. Sasuke had learned to tolerate Sakura, most of the time. Sakura sighed happily, "If only Naruto would go away. Then it would all be so perfect."

"Say, how is Naruto?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her as if she'd just asked if she should buy a pet elephant and start a circus; Ino sounded genuinely concerned.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "why?"

"It's just... I don't know, doesn't he seem kind of... off lately?"

"No, he seems like his normal annoying self, and since when do you talk to Naruto?"

"He's a regular customer."

"Really?" Sakura wondered how it is that she had never known this.

"He has the arrangement skills of a monkey. He just takes whatever and throws it all in a pot. No thought to design or even order, but I have to admit he has a green thumb. I even offered him a job a while back if he would let me teach him about floral arrangement. Wasn't interested, and well... I probably shouldn't tell you this but... he buys flowers for his parents every Saturday morning."

"But Naruto is an... orphan," It took Sakura second to understand the full meaning of Ino's statement.

"Yeah. He's usually his normal irritatingly perky self or sometimes he's a bit gloomy but the last few times he's been... off it's hard to explain, but he hasn't been the Naruto I've known."

"I haven't noticed anything." Seeing Ino's face Sakura said, "don't worry too much if something really bad was going on with Naruto I'd know."

0o0o0o0

"Naruto," The deep voice said.

"Who are you!" Naruto yelled. The voice had been tormenting Naruto for months now. It would only come when he was alone, randomly, some weeks it was silent others weeks he'd hear it every night.

"Listen to me!" it said.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto replied, and threw a kunai knife hoping the abrupt action would shut it up. It did for that night.

The kunai knife hit a framed picture on the wall. It was the one of he and Hinata at a festival. The two had a wonderful time, but Naruto remembered how odd it was that they couldn't find any of the others. Little did he know that his friend conspired so the two would be alone. The kunai landed right in between him and Hinata and spider-webbed the glass. Naruto stared at the picture for some time before turning to the one of his parents; the soon to be happy family.

0o0o0o0

It was a bright, sunny, and albeit hot day. Team 8, all natives of The Land of Fire, were used to the heat. One thing many of them weren't used to was the boredom of walking for hours on a dirt road especially Kiba. Yes, leaving the village to go on his first C-rank mission was exciting for the young boy for the first hour, but he quickly tired of the monotony and all the samey trees and dirt roads. The mission itself was just as uninteresting when Kiba thought about it; Naruto and Sasuke got to fight one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, while all they were doing was trekking miles across the country to confirm a supply order from a trading village.

"Bored!" Kiba yelled again. Voicing his feelings gave Kiba something to do and alleviated the boredom a tiny bit.

"We know!" Kurenai said again.

"How about we play a traveling game," Hinata suggested.

"Like what?"

"How about I Spy?"

"No way you always cheat."

Hinata looked slightly hurt, "Kiba how could you say such a thing?"

"Quit acting so innocent we both know you do... Quit looking at me like that... Fine, I'll play just stop with the puppy dog eyes. You know I hate when you do that."

"Great I'll start. I spy with my little eye something... red."

"Kurenai-sensei's eyes!"

"Darn, I thought that would be harder to guess."

"Alright my turn, I spy something that is… black." Hinata looked around for a little. When her head was at an angle that hid her face from Kiba she activated her Byakugan.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed whipping her head to the older woman.

"Ha! I finally caught you cheatin'!"

"There is someone on the ground off the road! She looks hurt!" The team moved quickly to help the injured traveler.

Upon arrival, they found a blond girl sprawled on the ground, sweating and gasping for breath. "She's a cloud shinobi," Shino noted.

"What happened!?" Kiba asked?

"She's been bitten by an Aristate Snake." Hinata said, recognizing the symptoms and seeing the bite mark on her leg. "Kiba, Shino, quick, find some blue flowers and get me their roots. I should have everything else I need in my bag to make an antidote." Kurenai stayed back, she wanted to see how her team would handle the situation. If she had to she would intervene, but they seemed to be handling things quite well, that is except for Shino, who didn't leave to find a flower like he was ordered, rather he stayed back as well.

0o0o0o0

Naruto thought maybe hitting a training dummy for a few hours would help clear his mind; help him relax. When he got to his usual training ground he found it occupied by someone he never saw before. It was a girl around his age with olive skin and green hair. She seemed too focused on striking the log to notice him.

Naruto found himself in an odd position. This was unofficially Naruto's training field. Since most people didn't like being around the boy very much everyone came to an unspoken agreement that Naruto got to train here without being bothered so long as he didn't bother anyone else's training. It was an agreement that worked out well for all, but now that agreement was broken.

Naruto was used to the occasional Jonin coming along, as there were quite a few of them who paid no mind to him, and of course, his friends would use the field often. This time, however, there was a girl his age using his field. This has never happened before and Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He stood there for several moments debating whether to approach the girl, leave, or just ignore her.

"Are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot?" The girl said not missing a beat in her strikes.

"Oh uh, sorry," Naruto said caught off guard, "it's just I haven't seen you around here before."

"Well," she said stopping her rhythmic blows and walking over to Naruto, "that's because I'm not from around here. Names Fū. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall." she extended her hand to shake. Naruto took it and after a moment of shaking she said, as if talking to a toddler, "when someone tells you their name what are you supposed to tell them in return?"

"Oh uh, right, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He wasn't used to friendly strangers, especially when the stranger was a pretty girl.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto," She said releasing her grip, "here to train?" She had an air of easy going confidence around her like she could have the world but just didn't feel like taking it.

"Uh yeah, but if you don't want me to bother you then I could go."

"Nah, it's cool, plenty of room for both of us… say how about we spar."

"What?"

"Yeah come on me and you; Leaf against Waterfall," She said jumping up and down excitedly. Naruto couldn't help but be caught up with this odd girl's excitement.

"Alright," he said, "bring it on!"

"Okay, round 1 taijutsu only."

0o0o0o0

After the girl was stable the Team 8 made their way to the nearest town, taking shifts carrying the unconscious girl, and rented a few rooms in the nearest inn on Kurenai's dime. After everyone was settled and comfortable she decided to talk to Shino in private. She gave Kiba and Hinata some money and told them to return with food.

"Shino," Kurenai said very formally and calmly, "I would like to discuss something with you."

"And what would that be?"

"During this evening's incident, you didn't follow Hinata's orders to find herbs."

"I was unaware Hinata was my superior."

Kurenai's formality wavered a bit, "It has nothing to do with ranking Shino" Kurenai paused a moment, debating with herself on what to say next. She deiced the best course of action was to be direct, "why didn't you want to help that dying girl we both know you could have easily removed the venom with your insects."

"I thought it would be better for us if we left her alone."

Kurenai wasn't sure what to make of that, "What do you mean?"

"She is a ninja from another village, a village that we are not on friendly terms with. It's very likely she came to spy on us, and we have nothing to gain by helping her."

"Shino, she would have died."

"That is not our problem."

"Shino, you're saying you would just walk away from a girl as she slowly and painfully died on the side of the road, when you could save her with a flick of your wrist?"

"Yes," Shino said as calmly as ever.

0o0o0o0

Yugito Nii, didn't want to wake up. The bed was so soft and the sheet felt so smooth against her cheek. The back of her eyes were filled with the pleasure of rest, and her mind was given free rein to drift through random thoughts. She was sure she could spare a few minutes maybe an hour. Whatever it was she was doing before could wait, she thought. That was until she heard a loud yawn.

Suddenly she was wide awake. She wasn't alone. Reaching down Yugito tried to grab a knife but found her weapons were gone. That didn't bother her; she didn't need them. She let her nails grow a little before she jumped into action. Quickly popping out of bed she saw the boy that was guarding her. His brain was still registering her sudden action. Closing the distance between them she pinned him against the wall. She had one hand over his mouth and the other was raised so her nails, now much longer and sharper than they were naturally, was pressed against his throat.

"Listen carefully," she whispered, "I'm going to ask you a few questions. You are going to answer those questions. Quietly! If you scream or call for help I will- AHHH!" She screamed as her leg suddenly burst with pain. She looked down to see that she had been bitten by a small puppy. Before this fully registered in her mind, she felt flesh ripped from her cheek as she came crashing to the ground.

"Oh shoot! You scared me. I didn't mean to..." Yugito only vaguely registered the boy's apology. She pushed herself up slightly with her arm. She saw her blood plopping on the ground, but had to worry about that later. She tried to get back to her feet but was stopped by the wind being literally kicked out of her. The force of the kick was strong enough to land her on her back.

She felt cold, sharp, metal on her throat. The person kneeling over her wasn't the boy that was guarding her but a girl. "If you move," she said, "I'll slit your throat." Her voice cracked, and she was holding the knife with two hands to prevent it from shaking even more than it already was, but Yugito believed her. It was something in her eyes. They were wide and wild. They told Yugito that she was scared and wasn't thinking straight, which would in itself make her dangerous and unpredictable, but there was something else there too: anger; a deep seeded hatred which gave birth to murderous intent.

"Okay," Yugito said calmly but her mouth was dry. She knew one wrong move would mean her life.

"Hinata?" the boy said sounding as if it was his throat the girl was threatening to slice. Her eyes softened as she stood up removing the blade from Yugito.

When Hinata was on both feet she gave a formal bow and said, "Please, forgive me that was very inappropriate of me. I... I didn't mean to... I mean... I should have had better control over myself. We are here to help you not harm. I am truly sorry for my actions."

"Uhh... it's cool," Yugito said slowly getting back to her feet.

"So, we're done with the cutting each other apart part, right?" Kiba asked looking at both girls. When they nodded he continued, "Good. Now let's start again. My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Hinata Hyuga. What's your name?"

"My name is Yugito Nii. I am a Special Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Clouds and that's all the information I am permitted to tell when captured," she had a thick throaty accent which contrasted the lighter sing-song accent of the Leaf.

"Captured!?" Kiba said, "is that what you think is going on? We saved your life!"

"saved me!? I'm bleeding out right now because of you and your mut!"

"You were going to stab me in the neck!"

"What's!... what happened?" Kurenai said barging in and pausing when she saw the seen.

"She woke up and tried to kill me!" Kiba whined pointing an accusatory finger at Yugito.

"He ripped up my face and then that psycho was a split second away from killing me!" Yugito whined as well pointing her own finger.

"At least I said sorry."

"Okay! okay!" Kurenai said putting her hands up. "Hinata fix up our friend here and Kiba you come with me and tell me what happened."

"Wait, there is no way I'm letting you leave me alone with her."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked raising an eyebrow.

"She almost killed me!"

"And you almost killed me!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh please, I wasn't actually going to do anything."

"and that makes it okay to-"

"Enough!" Kurenai yelled getting tired of their squabbling. "Listen whatever happened was purely a misunderstanding. Hinata fought tooth and nail to save you from that snake bite. You're safe in her care. I will return after you have been patched up, and then we'll talk about what happened."

0o0o0o0

"Break!" Fū called before flopping to the ground. It pained her to be the one to call for a time out first but Naruto seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy. It seemed she could keep up with or surpass him in everything except stamina, and she decided it would be embarrassing for them both if he won by her passing out from the exhaustion of hitting him too much. She giggled that the thought.

Fū took out a canteen and poured the water over her head before taking a drink. She noticed, not for the first time, how hot the weather was in the Land of Fire.

"So…" Naruto panted out of breath, "I never asked… what brings you to the Leaf village." He was on the ground too now. Sudden exhaustion washed over him after he was told he could take it easy for a second.

Fū tossed him the canteen and he took a swig while she answered. "I'm on a 'goodwill mission.' One of your village's jonin is training me for the next few months, getting me ready for the Chunin Exams."

"Good," Naruto said smiling, "means I can spend the next few months kicking your butt, ya know."

Fū gave a cocky smile, "the only thing I see you beating me at is a battle of attrition." Naruto made a face implying he didn't know what she meant. Fū shook her head, "never mind. I'm hungry. What's a good place to eat around here?" she said getting up.

"You like ramen?"

0o0o0o0

Yugito was in a lot of pain. The sting of the needle was worse and worse every time it went through her cheek. She could tell that her medic wasn't trying to make it any less painful.

The silence was almost as bad. Normally Yugito enjoyed a quiet moment to herself but under the emotionless, pupil-less, eyes of this girl, the silence was unsettling. When she finally finished, Yugito said, "Thank you for helping me again."

"Don't talk too much. You might break the stitches," Hinata said dismissively.

"Right, I wouldn't want to make you fix me up a third time," Yugito said trying to be friendly.

"If you don't have any more injuries I'll take my leave," Hinata said and went for the door.

"Wait," Yugito said, "I just wanted to apologize for attacking your friend before. I assumed you all were hostile. It was an inappropriate and a terrible way to repay unwarranted kindness."

"Remember what I said about your stitches braking," was all Hinata said before leaving.

0o0o0o0

"I'm home!" Kakashi called into his house as he kicked off his shoes.

"You're home early," came back a feminine voice, "did you let the kids off easy today?"

"No, they had the day off," Kakashi said following the voice into the kitchen, "I was just giving Sasuke extra lessons. He's even more nonstop ever since he unlocked his Sharingan." he found his wife warming up leftover stew from the other day. With a heavy sigh, he slumped into a chair. "These kids never rest. I'm not going to have any time to myself until the Chunin Exams."

"Are you going to let them participate?" she asked stirring the pot.

"Yeah, I am. They're growing quickly, and I think they have a good shot at it. Can you warm me up some of that too?" This last statement was in reference to the leftovers.

"Sure."

"Thanks. Actually, for the Chunin Exams, I was thinking of having Sakura and Naruto train with other jonin to who can give them more specialized lessons."

"Is that so?" Kakashi's wife said pouring two bowls.

"Yes, I think it will work out very well," he said as she placed a bowl in front of him and took a seat facing him. She didn't meet his eyes however instead looking at her reflection in the stew. A long pause passed between them before he asked, "Well, are you going to do it?"

Kakashi's wife took a deep breath before asking, "You want me to train Minato and Kushina-sensei's son, right? The one with The Fox?"

"If anyone should it should be you. Frankly, I'm surprised I'm the one asking."

"I-I don't know."

Kakashi gently placed his hand over her's, "Please, you might be the only person in this village who can teach him the things he needs to learn."

She took a deep breath and said, "I'll think about it."

0o0o0o0

Kurenai's interrogation of Yugito didn't take long. She told the same story as Kiba did, and Kurenai accepted that Yugito mission was classified. Even though the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning weren't on friendly terms, there was really nothing wrong with their respective shinobi being in each other's countries unannounced, so long as they didn't go in the hidden villages without permission. Though they both knew that Yugito would now be shadowed by an ANBU member. They then had to wait in town for the papers to go through, which everyone involved knew was a euphemism for Yugito's new shadow, though no one said it out loud.

Eventually, Yugito had found herself being babysat by Kiba, "I would just like to apologize for trying to kill you," Yugito said, realizing how odd it sounded after it left her lips.

"Ha! like I could be killed by some cat lady."

"What did you say!?"

"Catlady, as in you reek of cats you must own something like fifty of them," Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Look I'm trying to apologize."

"I know and I accept it, and I'm sorry for slashing your face. It's just there is no way you could kill me."

"And I accept yours, but, yes, I could kill you, quite easily. Remember I'm a Special Jonin and you're still a genin."

"Rank don't mean squat."

"If it wasn't for your mutt here, I could have left holes in your neck."

"My partner here did a pretty good job of incapacitating you," Kiba said while patting the pup on the head.

"Only because your psycho girlfriend showed up."

"She's… not normally like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've never seen her so… bloodthirsty. It was… well, it was weird. Usually she so shy and quiet."

"...Maybe that's why she didn't want to talk much?"

"Huh?"

"When I was alone with your girlfriend she was very dismissive. Maybe she was just being shy?"

"Yeah, probably… she's not my girlfriend by the way."

"Guess I should have assumed you were single."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Girls don't like dog breath."

"Yeah well, guys don't like cat ladies."

The two lost track of time as they talked. They switched topics on a whim and got into intense debates about whose country had the best food and what animal was the superior companion, dogs or cats. When Shino came to relieve Kiba from his post, Kiba waved him off dismissively saying "S'all right man I got this."

Leaving the room Shino found Kurenai leaning against the wall. "It's nice," she said, "they're soldiers from two competing countries, and yet they are becoming friends. It's things like this that prevent conflict and even stop wars."

"Or make inevitable conflict all the more difficult," Shino said simply.

Kurenai sighed, "Why would we go to war with the Cloud? Our Hokage prioritizes peace, and the Raikage might not be known for his patience but he is an honorable man and wouldn't start something without reason."

"Leaders change, humans can be power hungry, and many aren't as quick to forgive as our current leader. Ask Hinata about that." Shino left before Kurenai could reply. Shino wasn't wrong, Kurenai knew, but seeing Yugito burst into laughter at a joke Kiba made, she also knew that there were things that Shino wasn't taking into account.

0o0o0o0

It didn't take long for Fū and Naruto's lunch break to devolve into an eating contest, to Teuchi's great delight. Once again Naruto won after Fū vomited up her fifth bowl. "Yes! That's two nothing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, that's such a shame," Fū said to herself, the queasiness she was feeling showing in her voice, "that was actually really good and I wasted it all."

"You gonna be okay?" Naruto asked.

Fū waved him off, "yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. Just need a little time to recover, and what do you mean two nothing!? Our sparring matches were a tie!"

"But you gave up," Naruto laughed.

Fū gave him a light shove, "I was hungry, you jerk," but she was laughing too. Naruto noticed an odd euphoric feeling at the contact.

Ayame saw this and muttered to herself, "I warned you Hinata."

0o0o0o0

3 weeks earlier

"... and so they named the bridge after me, The Great Naruto Bridge"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Hinata said. She was sure Naruto had exaggerated the story but believed the overall message was sound. The news of Zabuza's death spread quickly, and if that much was true Hinata figured the rest of the story was credible enough.

"Yeah, well I'm a pretty amazing guy," Naruto said, a little more narcissistic than normal.

"I always thought so," Hinata said without thinking. She immediately tensed up and suppressed the urge to cover her mouth with her hands and bolt out of ichiraku. Her mind raced as she tried to think of all the ways to play it off and move the conversation to something else.

"Huh, did you say something?"

He didn't hear her. Hinata realized she had said it under her breath. "Never mind," she said with a wave of her hand. She felt relieved but also disappointed. Before she could talk herself out of it she said, "A-actually, Naruto, I… I said I always thought you were great."

Naruto's face turned red, "t-thanks. I, uh, always thought you were pretty great too." The overwhelming jubilation Hinata felt was quickly dashed when Naruto added, "I just wish Sakura thought that too, ya know."

"Why do you care about her so much, she's so mean to you?"

Naruto laughed it off, "If I was that picky I'd never find a girlfriend."

"Naruto, don't laugh that's a horrible thing to say!"

Naruto shrugged it off, "whatever."

"What happened to the Naruto who's going to become Hokage and recognized by everyone?"

"I… I'm not Hokage yet,"

"But if you're going to be the greatest Hokage ever, loved by all, why settle now with someone who doesn't want to give you the time of day?" Naruto didn't want to answer, he didn't want to acknowledge the possibility of failure; to acknowledge that it was possible this would be as good as it was going to get. Hinata continued, "You should forget about Sakura and pursue someone better; someone who makes you happy, who likes being with you as much as you like being with her; someone who… thinks you're great."

"Thanks, Hinata, I'll… I'll keep that in mind," Naruto got up and paid his bill, "I've got to go meet up with my team, ya know. See ya around."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ayame scolded Hinata when she was sure Naruto was out of earshot. Hinata had forgotten that Naruto and she weren't truly alone.

"W-what?" Hinata was scared of the older girl's sudden rage.

"Why did you let him leave!? You're killing me here Hinata, you had the perfect opportunity to confess your feelings!"

"I-I wasn't really thinking about it."

"You pretty much said Sakura isn't into you and never will be, so give up, she's not worth it, but you'd be perfect for him. If you were just upfront about your feelings he'd be all yours now."

"I-I don't know, maybe I should move on too. Everyone else says my feelings are obvious, but he's never said anything. Maybe… maybe I'm the one who's not taking the hint"

Teuchi chimed in, "Nah, it's him. He's a lot like his father that way. Minato could never take a hint. Naruto's mother had to grab him by the collar and shake some sense into him, literally, before he figured it out." Hinata had trouble picturing the great noble Fourth Hokage being shaken up by his future wife.

"Look Hinata," Ayame continued, "I've been watching you pine over that boy for literally years. I can tell you really love Naruto; not just some kiddy crush but genuine love, but I'm going to be brutally honest with you here, Naruto isn't going to be available forever. If you don't hurry someone is going to come and snatch him up, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself when another girl is in his arms."

0o0o0o0

The moon was shining bright. The air was cool and crisp. The thud thud thud of Hinata striking a tree drowned out most of the wildlife's chatter. She was interrupted by the sound of Yugito clearing her throat. Hinata knew she was there. It's hard to sneak up on someone with eyes in the back of her head. "Yes?" Hinata asked not turning to face Yugito and continuing to strike the tree.

"Well um... you see" Yugito stammered "I know we got off on the wrong foot and I just wanted to apologize… again"

"Is that all?"

"umm… n-no I also wanted to say that you all seem like good people and I was hoping you and I could be friends."

"No."

Yugito wasn't expecting such a blunt response, "why?"

"I have no love of the land of Lightning or for its people."

"I know our countries haven't been... friendly and things that should have never happened happened, but I think old enemies can become friends and maybe if..."

"I SAID NO!"

Yugito was taken aback by the sudden outburst, "Please Hinata, what can I do to show you my intentions are pure?"

Hinata finally turned to face the slightly older girl with the same animosity she showed when Yugito first woke up. "Bring my uncle back," she said simply.

"Did he die during the war?" Yugito asked softly, she knew first hand how wars affected the families at home.

"No, that would have been understandable. One of your ambassadors tried to kidnap me when I was little, and my uncle saved me but killed the ambassador," she spoke in a sad matter of fact tone, "but your nation still made a fuss about the dead kidnapper and demanded my uncle's head for contribution, they were willing to start a war, so they got what they wanted."

Yugito wouldn't meet Hinata's eyes but still took a deep breath before saying, "the last Raikage lead the Cloud in ways today we recognize as morally repugnant, and I truly apologize on behalf of my nation, but we are different now, I promise things are different."

"I sometimes lie awake at night wondering what would have happened to me if my uncle didn't save me; what sick twisted things your nation would have done to me. Sometimes I think maybe it would have been better if I was taken because my cousin would still have his father around. He hates me by the way, my cousin. He takes out all his pent-up anger and loneliness on me. Dad took it well though that is until mom died. Now he barely talks to me or my sister. So, tell me again how things are different."

Yugito bowed her head, "I will leave you in peace."

"Thank you," after Yugito left Hinata felt an uncomfortable tightening in her chest. She knew Yugito was not to blame for the death of her uncle and all that came of it, but she also couldn't help but loathe her presence and her heritage. She felt as if the two conflicting emotions were burning her from the inside, becoming more and more intense and soon would rise to the surface and set her skin ablaze as well.

The only thing she could think to do is to distract herself with mindless training but before she could a voice from behind said, "Wow, that was… uncomfortable." Hinata looked to find Kiba standing before her.

"Kiba?" she asked, "h-how long have you been standing there."

"Eh, long enough… You know it's not really Yugito's fault; what happened to your family."

"I know."

"and when she attacked us it was an honest mistake."

"I know."

"And-"

"I know!... I know Kiba."

"So if you hate her so much why did you save her?"

"I never said I hated her I just… don't like her... kind." Hinata winced at her own choice of words. "and she's still a person. I couldn't just let her suffer even if I... have a grudge."

"Well, you could try giving her a chance… she seems pretty cool."

Hinata noted the odd tone of voice. "You like her," she concluded.

"Well… like I said she seems cool and you can never have too many friends and-"

"No, I mean you like like her."

"Where did you get that idea!?"

"I've known you forever Kiba. You think I can't tell when you have a crush?"

"Yeah s-so maybe I do."

"You know a relationship between two soldiers from two separate countries wouldn't work out"

"Hey! Your one to talk! The little princess who fell in love with a trouble-making street urchin"

"H-hey! Tha-"

"Come on Hinata you know I got you there"

"I have training to get back to," Hinata said and turned her back to the boy. She knew it wasn't the same but she didn't want to get into it with Kiba, she was just too tired.


	3. When You're In

### Chapter 3: When You're In

Naruto stood there looking into the bathroom mirror. His mind was buzzing. He remembered the surge of power that came to him when he thought Sasuke died back in the Land of Waves. He knew where it came from and it terrified him. He had almost no control of his mind or body. He had become, in that moment, a primal force of destruction.

He wondered if he could lose control again. He wondered if he did would he come back. He wondered if he would hurt his friends. He wondered if he would ever kill a friend. It was with that thought that his reflection changed into the monstrous form he took when the Nine-Tails took over. The deep voice that had been haunting him spoke his name.

"NARUTO! LI-"

He punched the mirror and found himself back in reality. His hand was bleeding. Naruto quickly wrapped it up and left his apartment. He needed to get out.

0o0o0o0

It wasn't long until the "paperwork" got through, and team 8 and Yugito went their separate ways with the older girl promising to write to Kiba once she got home. Team 8's little detour did give Kurenai a lot to think about. She was overall very proud of Kiba for being able to put aside Yugito attacking him and become friends with the girl. She was even proud of Hinata. She was able to put aside her disdain for the Cloud to save the shinobi, even if she couldn't get along with her. Shino, however, worried Kurenai. They would have much to talk about when they returned to the village, but now, they had a job to do, and Kurenai had to worry about that later.

"Hello, we're here to discuss the shipment to the leaf village on behalf of the Hokage with Mr. Inoue," Kurenai said to the receptionist.

"You're a bit early, aren't you?" The receptionist said, "We weren't expecting you for another month."

"No, we're late in fact. We were held up on the way here we need to get this done within the next seventy-two hours or a lot of businesses are going to be in trouble."

"Umm let me look at the files for a second… oh dear, I'm terribly sorry there seems to have been a mixup."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Inoue isn't here now."

"Where is he?"

"another town... that's a day's walk away."

Kurenai took a deep breath and said, "So what can we do?"

"I can draw up the document on behalf of Mr. Inoue, but I need your help to make sure everything is in order. While we work on that you can send your genins to bring Mr. Inoue here. The town is just down the main road."

"Can't I go with them and we could write the document when we get back?"

"I'm sorry but a document like this will take far too much time to write and go through all the legal channels, two days at the very least."

Kurenai sighed, "Alright, you heard the lady, go down the main road and bring back Mr. Inoue!"

0o0o0o0

"Forty-nine!" Naruto yelled down to Fū from the trees as she collapsed to the ground.

"Ahhh, one off from making it an even fifty. That's going to keep me up tonight." The two had been sparring and training together during their free time for two weeks now. After Fū learned about Naruto's shadow clones she needed to see how many she could beat. They made a game out of it seeing how many she could take down in five minutes. It was a good workout for the both of them. Her top score was seventy-two.

"Here," said a tired Naruto, handing Fū a canteen.

"Thanks," she said before chugging down its content.

"Say, uh, Fū… I've been meaning to ask you something."

Not wanting to stop the flow of precious water, Fū gave a "mmhm," sound from behind the canteen.

"D-do you want to go out sometime… like a date… with me?"

Fū came up for breath with a contemptuous sigh, her thirst finally quenched. "About time; I thought you'd never ask, but couldn't you have done it when we weren't all sweaty and smelly? Not the most romantic moment."

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, "yeah, sorry I was kinda nervous and just wanted to get it out there; guess I didn't think it through as much I should have."

"Still I'll take it," Fū said, getting up and offering to hook her arm around his. Naruto gladly took it. As they walked away Fū continued, "but we should get cleaned up first. We really are sweaty and smelly."

0o0o0o0

"I can't believe it! Not even enough time to sleep in a real bed, or take a bath, or even have a hot meal," Kiba said animatedly.

"Kiba," Shino said as calm as usual, "please, shut up."

"Hey don't act like you're not thinking the same thing," Kiba said.

"What I'm thinking is irrelevant. What is relevant is the fact I'm not whining like a child."

"What!? I'm not whining! right, Akamaru?" The dog on Kiba's head gave a yip. "What do you mean I am!? Who's side are you on anyway?"

Hinata stammered "um… a-actually Kiba yo-"

BOOM!

0o0o0o0

"Uhhhh! why can't we go to the park," a five-year-old Kiba complained to his mother.

"I told you mommy's old friend invited us to eat dinner with him."

"Well, why doesn't Hana have to come?"

"She has school. Now, stop whining and behave!"

"I'm not whining," Kiba said under his breath but knew better than to say that directly to his mother. The Hyuga district was a lot different from the Inuzuka district; too formal in Kiba's eyes. It made him uncomfortable. Even the combat training had a formality and elegance that was in total contrast to the rough and tumble world of the Inuzuka.

When they arrived at their destination a man with long black hair and a stiff stance greeted them, "ah, Tsume I'm glad to see you."

"Ay, White Eyes it's been a while."

"Far too long old friend and this must be your son Kiba," The man gave a very formal bow to the young boy. Kiba attempted to replicate the formality but ended up bobbing up and down; unsure how deep or long to bow.

The man laughed, "come," he said with a wave of his hand and led them into the living room. The room was very simple and small with a woman sitting by the coffee table in its center. With a gesture from the man, the Inuzuka's sat at the table as well.

"So Kiba," the woman said, "I hear you're going to be enrolled into the academy next year."

"Yeah," Kiba said, "I'm also getting a dog!"

"Oh, that's nice. What do you think you are going to na-" The woman was cut off as she went into a fit of violent coughs.

"You okay!?" Tsume asked concerned and a little frightened.

Still coughing the woman nodded "y- *cough yes it will- *COUGH *cough *cough *cough it will pass *COUGH *cough..." the coughing slowly subsided and she gave a tired yet genuine smile and said, "see."

There was a gentle knock on the floor behind the paper door. "Come in," the man said.

A girl around Kiba's age walked in with tea and poured it for everyone. When she was done she gave a concerned look at the woman who smiled and said, "I'm alright sweety"

"Kiba," the man said, "this is our daughter Hinata. She will be attending school with you."

"Yo," Kiba said putting his hand out to shake. Hinata looked up only to look down immediately. She repeated this a few times before eventually giving a small nod to which Kiba awkwardly put his hand down.

"Why don't you two play in the courtyard?" the woman suggested. Hinata glanced at her father who gave a small nod. She got up and began to walk out of the room stopping when she noticed Kiba wasn't following.

"Well," Tsume said, "what are you waiting for? It's rude to leave a lady waiting!" The adults laughed at the flustered children as they left.

"Do you think they'll get along?" Tsume asked.

"I do hope so," Hiashi answered.

0o0o0o0

The light shone directly in Kiba's eyes. He had to open them slowly and blinked until his eyes got used to the light. He patted his head but found Akamaru was gone. Disorientedly sitting up he yelled, "Akamaru! *cough *cough Akamaru were are you?!" He heard a painful growl/yip next to him. "There you are. where is everyone else?" Kiba looked around and saw a collapsed Shino in the road.

0o0o0o0

"Can you talk?" a five-year-old Kiba asked a five-year-old Hinata.

Hinata nodded.

"Why don't you?"

She gave a small shrug.

"Your kind of weird."

Hinata's head went down even lower.

"Ay, nothing to be upset about," Kiba said patting her on the head, "I know let's play a game... how… about… tag!" and he quickly tapped her on the head saying "you're it!" and jumped back. Hinata gave a noncommittal reach to try and tag Kiba who easily sidestepped her. She tried a little harder but Kiba still sidestepped her. This went on for about a minute Hinata getting a little braver each try but never quite close enough until finally, she stopped. "What giving up already?" Hinata didn't say anything she just stood there. "Come on, you're so close!" he yelled. She didn't respond for a few moments until she suddenly sprung at Kiba who sidestepped her again, and Hinata fell flat on her face.

0o0o0o0

"Shino!" Kiba yelled shaking his unconscious comrade "Shino! are you okay!? What happened!? Where is Hinata!?"

0o0o0o0

"You okay," Kiba said laughing hysterically, "here let me help you up." He offered Hinata his hand. She took it. Kiba was caught off guard at Hinata's small smile.

He looked at their clasped hands and, in a voice barely above a whisper, Hinata said, "You're it."

0o0o0o0

"I have her sent!" Kiba said to Shino, "They couldn't have gotten too far! If we hurry we can save her!" Shino was silent. "Come on Shino, if we don't go now we could lose them!"

"Quiet Kiba! I'm thinking!" Shino said with more anger than he's ever shown to the other boy.

Kiba could only give a few seconds before he yelled, "the longer we wait the farther they get! We! Have! To! Go! Now!"

"We… we need to complete our mission.," Shino said soberly.

"What!"

"We don't have time for any more detours. If we don't get Mr. Inoue back in time we will fail our first C-Rank mission. How will that look?"

0o0o0o0

"Uhhh, I can't believe we had to do that test," an eight-year-old Kiba complained to an eight-year-old Hinata on their way home from the academy, "but did you see that transformation Naruto did? Man, what a loser."

"Shut up!" Hinata yelled.

"Whoa! I think that's the first time I ever heard you yell. What's up with you?"

"It's just… he's not a loser. He works really hard, harder than anyone else in class. I know he isn't the most talented but... h-he really tries."

Kiba gave a sly grin, "If I didn't know better I'd think you liked him."

0o0o0o0

"...Are you kidding me! If we don't go and save Hinata we will have lost a comrade on our first C-Rank mission! HOW DOES THAT SOUND!" Kiba yelled jabbing a finger in Shino's chest, shaking with rage.

"It sounds like we understand the point of being a ninja. We are tools, our lives come second to the mission."

"This isn't a life or death mission!"

"Every mission is a life or death mission!"

Kiba closed his eyes and took a calm deep breath before slugging Shino across the face. "I don't have time for this!" He yelled and ran off into the forest to find Hinata.

0o0o0o0

"Come on just talk to them," a nine-year-old Kiba said to a nine-year-old Hinata.

"I-I can't," she said.

"Then I will," Kiba said and walked over to the group of four, "Yo, mind if we join you?"

"Sure," Shikamaru said, "it's getting boring watching Sasuke kick Naruto's butt all day."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled before he found himself on the ground thanks to a kick from Sasuke.

"Alright blondie, sit down," Kiba said, "I want to see what's so great about Uchiha here."

"What do you mean there's nothing great about him. If you want to see great you should spare with me," Naruto said irritated.

"Yeah sure, I'll beat you up when I'm done," Kiba said nonchalantly.

"Why you-"

Naruto started getting flustered but was cut off when Shikamaru said, "Sit down Naruto you can have your turn next," knowing that if he didn't step in the argument would go on forever. Naruto did so but grumbling under his breath. Kiba had a small smile on as he saw Hinata trying to start a conversation with the boys. He lost this smile went Sasuke's shoe made it to Kiba's face.

0o0o0o0

"Alright, Akamaru here's the plan. We're going for a direct assault. We go in, grab Hinata, and get out and take out anyone who gets in our way," Akamaru gave a yip of confirmation, "good boy now eat your soldier pill, and remember what we told Old White Eyes"

0o0o0o0

"I'm so pumped for tomorrow!" a thirteen-year-old Kiba said to a thirteen-year-old Hinata, "After we pass that test we'll be official ninja."

Hinata gave a gloomy nod.

"Kurenai seems nice. I was expecting some mean drill sergeant, but I guess we lucked out."

Hinata gave another gloomy nod.

"Shino is kind of weird, still he's second in our class, so I guess it's good that we have him to watch our back."

Again Hinata gave a gloomy nod.

"Alright, what's with you?" Kiba asked.

"It's just… I was hoping…" Hinata muttered sadly.

"You were hoping Naruto would be on your team, right?"

Hinata nodded.

Kiba sighed and said, "I get it. If Naruto was on your team you'd be able to spend all that time with him, but you didn't get dealt the hand you wanted. Moping about it won't help anything. Look, it's not like you're never going to see him. If we both pass we might get joint missions with his team. You think Naruto's going to pass right?"

"I know he will!" was Hinata's firm answer.

"Well then, quit moping and focuses on not falling behind your precious Naruto."

Hinata gave a small smile, "Thank you Kiba."

0o0o0o0

Kiba's mind was clouded by rage. He was more beast than man as he clawed through the ninja who got in front of him. He paid no mind to any injury inflicted on him as adrenaline numbed his perceptions of pain nor did he pay attention to the injuries inflicted on his enemies. All he cared was that they were in his way. His mind was focused only on getting to Hinata, who was tied to a tree.

He was stopped however by a lightning strike that sent him flying into a tree. Kiba stood up shakily as the impossibly large man who shot the bolt lumbered towards him. Akamaru charged the man, as a clone of Kiba, but was batted away like a pesky fly with an inhuman sized hand. When he got to Kiba, who was barely able to stand, he kicked him in the chest and remained standing atop him. Kiba screamed as he felt a few ribs crack under the behemoth's weight.

The large man calmly unsheathed a sword from his back and lined the end of the blade up with Kiba's eye. He then put the blade over his head in preparation for a fatal thrust.

0o0o0o0

"So what's up White Eye? Why did you want to see us?" Kiba asked, the "us" referring to him and Akamaru.

"It's about my daughter," Hiashi said.

"Hinata? what about?"

"Before I say more I would like to thank you for all you've done for Hinata. Over the years you've helped her make friends and find confidence in herself."

"It wasn't only me, ya know."

"I'm well aware that. Still, you've become very much like an older brother to Hinata which is why I wanted to talk to you. Now that the two of you are on the same team I would like some reassurance of her safety. I understand that as a ninja she will be put in life or death scenarios and to ask her to come out unscathed is ludicrous and that I can't ask you to put the safety of my daughter over that of the village or even the mission, but as a father I wish for your reassurance that you will keep her safe so long as it's reasonably within your power and doesn't compromise more important priorities. I ask this not just because you are a friend of my daughter but also because I consider you a friend personally and a friend to my family as a whole."

"Wow, that was the lamest and most long winded way I think I'll ever hear someone say can you make sure my daughter is okay," in a mocking tone he continued, "can you make sure my daughter doesn't die if you find the time and don't have more important things to do."

"I am just trying to be realistic about the responsibilities you two will have."

"Look, if anyone tries to hurt Hinata they'll have to kill me first."

0o0o0o0

Kiba could only watch as the sword came down to pierce his head but before that could happen the large man erupted into blue flames. In the corner of his eye, he could vaguely make out the other shinobi bursting into blue fire as well. He heard two familiar feminine voices calling out his name before he passed out.

0o0o0o0

"I'm surprised you didn't pick the ramen bar again," Fū admitted looking around the pleasant little tea shop. She had changed out of her mission gear and instead wore her nice shirt and pants, not a dress. She hated dresses.

"I hear a ramen bar isn't a good place for a date… a lot," Naruto had changed out of his gear too but the shirt and pants he wore were more casual than nice. Naruto didn't have a nice shirt and pants.

Fū shrugged, "I wouldn't have minded, though it is nice to try somewhere new." She looked at the barbecue they both ordered, which was obviously not the place's specialty, and thought about how a tea shop wasn't really either of their element, but she wouldn't let that or the rude wait staff ruin the date. She wasn't even going to let the glaring eyes of the other customers bother her. She was used to getting those kinds of stares anyway, though she wondered what they did to deserve them. The Leaf was normally far more welcoming.

"So, you knew I was going to ask you out?"

"No, I thought you might chicken out," she said, casually twirling her chopsticks through her fingers. In reality, she was only hoping Naruto would ask her out but she wanted to seem cool so didn't let her surprise or excitement show.

"Shows what you kn-"

"OW!" Fū accidentally twirled a chopstick into her eye.

"Pff, you okay?" Naruto said trying to sound worried and not laugh.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Fū said, rubbing her eye. She mentally scolded herself, she couldn't afford to look stupid. A date was a precious commodity for her, a boy would never ask her out in the Waterfall.

"It was a good shot I'll give you that. If you had that kind of accuracy when we spare you might have beaten to a hundred clones by now," Naruto teased

Fū stuck out her tongue, "just you wait, once my training here is done I'll break a thousand, easy."

"What kind of training is that anyway?"

"The kind that will help me become the Champion of the Waterfall."

"If you got some cool new jutsu under your sleeves you're going to have to show me."

"We'll see," Naruto noticed Fū didn't look at him when she said that, and her voice lost its normal playfulness.

0o0o0o0

"That piece can't move like that."

"Oh, uhh, how about this?"

"Yeah, you can do that but," Shikamaru moved one of his pieces, "now I win."

"Oh, come on!" Ino shrieked, "can't you go easier on me I'm still learning how to play."

"I don't think that's possible. I left myself open almost the entire time. You were actually one move away from beating me thirty-two times. I only ended it because I was getting bored."

Ino was about to say something mean but bit back her tongue, "can you just go over the basics again?"

"Seriously? Why don't you just get a book? I'm getting tired of explaining the same things over and over again."

Ino got up in a huff, "Fine! I will!" and she stormed off.

Shikamaru lied down and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

0o0o0o0

Naruto strolled into his house with a smile, a genuine smile. He and Fū had a wonderful time. The words Hinata told him over a month ago rang in his head, "pursue someone better; someone who makes you happy, who likes being with you as much as you like being with her; someone who… thinks you're great." That definitely described Fū. The two of them often had their verbal battles of one-upmanship but that was all in good fun, and they both respected the other's abilities; they thought each other great.

Naruto kicked off his shoes and got ready to go to bed. The highlights of the day replayed in his head. The idea of a girl liking him back seemed more like a fantasy to Naruto than reality, much more, a girl like Fū, who was, Naruto thought, one of the most incredible people he's ever met, yet it was all real and that made Naruto giddy every time the thought went through his head. For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt at peace, that is until...

"NARUTO WE NEED TOO-"

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto punched a hole through his wall. Within a second Naruto fell from cloud nine back to Earth. He covered his face with his shaking hands and began to sob. The gauze on his right hand began to run red as the wound he got that morning from punching the mirror reopened.

He forgot about the Fox. He knew Fū would leave if she ever found out, just like if his friends found out. He was alone again. He could never let his new girlfriend be too close, the same went for his friends. He would always be alone.

Naruto lowered his hands, and in front of him was the desk of pictures. Immediately his eyes went to the picture of his parents. He no longer felt any warmth or longing from the smiling faces, now he felt anger. A hot rage in the pit of his stomach. They had not only left him alone but cursed him to forever be alone. In a blind fury, he threw the table over.

Naruto looked above him to see his father's Hokage mural watching him, the figure of a noble hero. Naruto tore down the image of his father. He ripped the legs off of the turned over desk and used it as a club to smash the picture. He was in a trance of resentment and violent madness that was only broken by a knock at the door.

"Naruto, you okay?" called a voice from behind Naruto's door. It was his next door neighbor Mr. Kita.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Naruto called back.

"You sure? What's going on? Sounds like a fight broke out."

"Some things broke. Really, it's fine."

Mr. Kita was silent for a moment but eventually said, "okay, if you say so, but don't be afraid to ask if you need something. Good night."

"Thanks. Night."

Naruto looked at his work. While destroying the image of his father he also destroyed moments with friends and some of his memories of Iruka.

Casting aside his makeshift club Naruto went to lay in bed. Looking out his window he saw the carved head of his father looking into his window. He wanted to smash it too but opted to close the blinds instead.

"S-"

"Shut-up!"

0o0o0o0

Kakashi sighed, "there all late."

"You would be too if I wasn't here. Do you really expect them to stand around for hours waiting for you to show up?" said the woman next to him.

Before Kakashi could reply he heard a surprise Sakura say, "Kakashi-sensei, You're here?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for two hours now!"

Sakura shrugged, "how was I supposed to know you're going to be on time for once?"

Before Kakashi could reply he was interrupted again by a loud yawn. They looked to see Sasuke and a tired Naruto. "Where have you two been?" Kakashi asked.

"Patience is a skill every ninja needs to learn," Sasuke moaned. That made the woman laugh.

"So who's she?" Naruto asked Kakashi, drowsily jabbing a finger at the woman.

"She can speak for herself you know," Kakashi said, bothered by Naruto's attitude.

"I'm here to help with your new training regimen," she said pleasantly, not bothered by Naruto's attitude, "my name is Rin, I'm Kakashi's wife."

"WIFE!?" the genin yelled.

"Yes, my wife why is that so surprising?"

"Well…" Sakura said, "it's just that… Kakashi-sensei you-"

"You don't seem like the marry-able type," Naruto interrupted.

"You little brats," Kakashi said as much to himself as everyone else.

"So what's this about a new training regimen?" Sasuke asked wanting to get down to business.

"The Chunin Exams are coming up soon and I think I'm going to sign you three up."

"REALLY!" Naruto cheered.

"Yes, so you three need to get ready. You're each going to get some specialized training. Sasuke, you'll stay with me. Naruto, you're going to be training with Rin and her student until the Exams. Sakura, your teacher is out on a mission now but she should be back soon, so until then you'll be training with me and Sasuke."

As Rin took Naruto away a feeling of jubilation washed over Sakura, she would finally have Sasuke all to herself.

0o0o0o0

Yugito gave Hinata a lot to think about as they sat in a horse drawn cart on its way back to the Leaf, with an unconscious, but stable, Kiba between them. The silence between her and Yugito had lasted so long it ceased being awkward a while ago as both girls got used to it and then got lost in their own trains of thought.

Hinata remembered stories of Cloud ninja the older Hyuga who fought in the last great war would tell her. They would insist that a race of giants lived amongst the Cloud, men twice the size of an average shinobi, and with three times the strength. Hinata always took that as hyperbole, old men spinning yarns trying to make their youthful adventures even more gripping, but she would still have nightmares about powerful giants vaporizing her home with lightning. She had just lived through one of those nightmares and saw that those giants were real and just as terrifying as the old Hyuga had said. Hinata never thought she could feel so helpless, she thought she had already experienced rock bottom before then. She could only watch as a creature straight out of her childhood nightmares tried to drive a sword through her best friend's head. She shuddered, thinking of what might have happened if Yugito came only seconds later.

What Hinata thought about most was the girl in front of her looking worriedly at Kiba and lost deep in her own mind. Even though Yugito was a special jounin Hinata couldn't see her as her senior until then. Yugito always talked to the genin of Team 8 as if they were equals, that coupled with her age made her rank seem like nothing more than a title, but now Hinata saw with her own eyes how big the gap between them was.

During the rescue, the amount of chakra she showed was almost blinding to Hinata with her Byakugan activated. Yugito could easily obliterate towns of shinobi with the amount of power she had, but it wasn't her sheer force of power that Hinata couldn't help but be amazed at, Yugito's restraint and control also left Hinata in awe. Not a single one of the rogue ninja that tried to kidnap Hinata died. The wounds were enough to incapacitate them but not kill. Most of the injuries will leave little more than scars. Hinata's whole perception of power had changed. She used to think of men like the giant who almost killed Kiba as powerful but Yugito Nii was something else. People like the giant could smash and destroy, but even though Yugito could smash and destroy even more she didn't have to. She could set a man ablaze without killing him. Not only could she use overwhelming power, she could control it; she could play with fire without being burned.

Hinata knew she had to say something. She mentally drafted and revised statements, and rebuttals only to scrap them and start again. She wanted to make sure she said everything she wanted to say and finally settled on, "Thank you."

"Huh?" Yugito said being pulled out of deep thought.

"T-thank you for saving us," she kept her head down, not able to look the older girl in the eyes.

Yugito smiled, "anytime."

"A-also I'm sorry… for being so mean."

"It's okay, I get it. You don't have to apologize."

"B-but I do and I-I was hoping… if you still want to that is… I was hoping we could... be friends."

Yugito's smile brightened, "I'd love to be friends with you Hinata." Hinata could finally bring her head up which was plastered with a smile too.

Shino and Kurenai watched from a distance walking behind the cart. "Well," Shino asked, "no comment? You normally have something to say about this."

"Shino, do you understand what kind of trouble you are in?" Kurenai asked, with barely suppressed rage.

"It's thanks to me the mission was a success."

"You left Kiba and Hinata to die!" Kurenai yelled, quietly as to not grab the attention of the two girls in the cart, "Shino, when we get back you'll be lucky if you don't get a dishonorable discharge! You might even be facing jail time for your neglect!"

"What was I supposed to do, run in with Kiba and get us both killed?"

"Stop playing dumb with me you self-righteous brat! We both know you could have sent your insects to call me for backup! If it wasn't for Yugito Kiba's death and Hinata's MIA would be on your head! It's thanks to her you're not going to be thrown into a cell until you're thirty!" It wasn't obvious but Kurenai saw her words had shaken him.

0o0o0o0

"So explain to me, what made you want to marry a guy like Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked Rin as they walked to the training ground.

She giggled, "I know how he seems but trust me he's a big softy. He's always going on and on about you guys at home, ya know."

"Really!?"

"Yep, always talking about how strong and brave you all are. Says you're just like your mother."

"My mother?" That brought up a lot of mixed and confusing feelings.

"A tough, kind-hearted, hot head."

"Hey! Who you calling a hot head!"

Rin broke out in laughter. She liked the boy as she knew she would. She thought about how he reminded her of a slightly rude Obito but quickly corrected herself, Obito was rude too.

Naruto, in turn, found he rather liked Rin-sensei. She was much easier to talk to then Kakashi-sensei; she seemed to wear her heart on her sleeves, unlike Kakashi-sensei who normally chose bored sarcasm over sincerity.

When Rin regained her composure she figured they should get down to business, "Alright, it's time we talked about what we will be doing for the next few months," Naruto immediately perked up imagining all the cool jutsu he would be learning. Rin double checked to make sure no one was around, "I'm going to teach you how to use the Nine-Tail's chakra."

Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks, "n-no way! I'm not going anywhere near that stuff."

Rin gave a sad smile, "you don't really have much of a choice it is inside you after all."

"Y-you don't understand… what it's like."

Rin drop her smile, she was all business, "I don't? You feel rage clouding your brain and you just want to destroy everything. Friend, foe, bystander, doesn't matter you just want carnage and destruction. At the time your heart hardens; your conscience is muted, but when it's over the guilt hits you like a ton of bricks. Now you're not just afraid of what you might do, you're afraid of yourself. Is that about right?" Naruto was lost for words, "You have the Nine-Tails sealed inside you, and I have the Three-Tails sealed within me."

Naruto was visibly shaken, "I-I'm not alone?"

Rin gave a warm smile, "no, you're not. Now let's go, my student has a tailed beast too and I'm sure she'll love to meet you."

A blissful feeling washed over Naruto as he followed Rin, someone like him, not only that an adult like him, someone who had experienced and understood this world Naruto had found himself in. On top of that, there was her student who was in this with them.

When they finally got to the training field Naruto froze when he saw who was there hitting away at a log. "Fū," Rin called out, "I'm back. This is the boy I was telling you about, the one with the Nine-Tails, his name is Naruto." Fū turned and froze too. Addressing Naruto Rin said, "Naruto, this is my student, Fū of the Seven-Tails."

The two young vessels just stood there for a while before running to each other for an embrace filled with tears, laughter, and a kiss on the cheek.


	4. See Emily Play

### Chapter 4: See Emily Play

Sasuke spat out some dirt and blood, and Sakura ran to his side. "I think it's time for a break," Kakashi stated. Sasuke grunted in agreement shakily getting to his feet, exhausted. Kakashi was having Sasuke weaving through the trees to practice gaining speed and momentum.

"Are you okay Sasuke!?" Sakura asked.

"Peachy," Sasuke answered dryly, before spitting out a little more blood.

"Of course you are; you're so tough Sasuke!"

"So you keep saying."

"By the way Sasuke, I've got something really special for our first couples training session break." Sasuke only raised an eyebrow. Sakura, realizing what she just said peddled back, "I-I mean, uh, that there is only two of us when I say couples… of course!"

"Of course, and I'm sure you find Naruto being gone something to celebrate."

"Yes I do," Sakura said, sarcasm flying over her head as she ran behind a tree and pulled out a picnic basket, "I made us some sandwiches. Here, these are for you. They have tuna and tomato."

"Thanks."

"Oh, here are some for you too… Kakashi… sensei. Where did he go?"

"You didn't notice? He left to talk to Kurenai." Sakura indeed hadn't noticed she was too infatuated with her teammate to pay any mind to what Kakashi was doing.

0o0o0o0

Kiba awoke sore, and groggy. It took him a moment to get his bearings. He saw that he was in a hospital. White and clean looking as any hospital room he's been in. The only difference was the weird noise, it sounded like a gargantuan slimy beast was sniffing for flesh to eat. Kiba looked to his right to find Hanabi snoring away.

"Hey," Kiba started but winced as it hurt to speak, "Han-a-bi… wake… up." Hanabi slowly blinked awake.

"K-kiba…" Hanabi said still a little drowsy, "you're finally awake!" She shouted going from zero to ten in what seemed like a millisecond.

"What… happened...where… is… Hinat-OWW!... Easy boy," this last part was brought up by Akamaru leaping onto Kiba's chest and excitedly licking his master's face.

"Are you okay!"

"Yeah… Hinata?" Kiba asked as Akamaru lied down comfortably on Kiba. comfortably for Akamaru that is, not the internally and externally bruised and beaten Kiba

"Big sis is fine. It's you we're all worried about! I heard you tried to fight one of those mountain giants from the Cloud!"

Before Kiba could ask what a mountain giant was, the room door opened. "Is Kiba here?" Asked a feminine heavily accented voice.

"Who are you?" Hanabi asked in a rather rude tone, that made Kiba long for the spray bottle that his older sister, Hana, used on the more troublesome puppies.

"Yugito Nii, I'm looking for Kiba Inuzuka, is he here?" Kiba turned his head and Yugito's face light up immediately and she quickly went to his bedside, "Kiba you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"In… pain."

"You're Kiba's jonin girlfriend," Hanabi said realizing this was the girl Hinata was talking about.

"Special jonin actually and me and Kiba aren't-"

"Yeah, yeah," Hanabi waved off Yugito, "I'll leave you two alone," she got up and began to walk out of the room but stopped at the door, "normally I wouldn't approve of Kiba dating someone from the Cloud but my sister talks very highly of you, so I'll allow it."

"Brat," Kiba said after Hanabi had left.

"Do you need anything?" Yugito asked sweetly, caressing Kiba's forehead.

Kiba was surprised at the sudden show of affection but was none the less happy to see it, "n-no... I'm fine."

"Good," the single warm word washed over Kiba and put him into a state of bliss which he was quickly torn out of by a rather painful flick to his forehead, "What were you thinking!?" The calming sweetness was replaced by an accusatory anger.

"I wasn't… they took...Hinata."

"You ran in there having never fought another shinobi before with only a puppy as back up. What was your plan, beat them up and then save Hinata?"

"Yeah… that sounds… about right."

"Unbelievable!"

"Why… did they… take her?"

"Most likely to ransom her to the Raikage. They probably didn't like rogue ninja life as much as they thought they would."

"What… would have… happened… to her?"

"The Raikage would have brought her back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Kiba I know what you hear about the Cloud, but we are not bad people. I thought I convinced you of that."

"You have."

0o0o0o0

"I still think this was a bad idea," Shikamaru said, "you heard what happened when the other teams took C-Rank missions."

"Oh shut up!" Ino yelled, "You're just saying that because you don't want to do more work!"

"Hey! I'm just saying maybe we should be a little more prepared before we start taking higher ranked missions!"

"Prepared!? We're taking a letter to an outpost, not even an important one!"

"The other teams' missions were cut and dry like this, but look what happened."

"Relax Shikamaru," Asuma said, "everything is going to be-" a kunai came out and pierced Asuma straight through the head.

0o0o0o0

"Morning, Hinata," Kurenai said walking into the training field, "ready for today's session?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Hinata answered, "it's going to be weird, us training without Kiba."

"Shino won't be coming either."

"What, why?"

"His shinobi status has been suspended until further notice."

"So it's just going to be me and you for awhile then."

"Actually, we're getting a temp teammate from Team 7."

That grabbed Hinata's attention. Team 7 was Naruto's team. She tried not to get excited but Hinata couldn't help but imagine weeks, maybe even months, of training and missions with just her and him. "Who?" she asked.

"You know Sakura Haruno, right? She was in your graduating class. Her sensei wants her to train with us for the Chunin Exams." Hinata felt her repressed excitement shatter. "Speaking of which," Kurenai continued, "I need to talk to you about that."

"What?"

"I'm considering letting you, Kiba, and Shino join the Chunin Exams."

"Really, you think we're ready to be Chunins?"

"To be frank no, I don't, but I think it would be a good experience for you all. The point of going would be more of a bonding exercise. I want your input though. After all, you may need to put your life in your teammates' hands. I know you trust Kiba, but Shino, after what he did…"

"I trust Shino."

"...how?" Kurenai wanted to be more tactful but couldn't think of a way.

"I… I think Shino was scared, I can't blame him for that."

"He seemed pretty calm to me."

"He always seems calm. It can be hard for some people to admit they're frightened, Kiba would never admit he still uses a nightlight from time to time."

"And you'd be okay with going into the Chunin Exams with a prideful coward?"

"I want to give Shino a second chance."

"...as do I," _desperately_ , "...all right, I'll sign you three up."

"N-not yet. I… I need to talk to Kiba first."

"I'm sure he's going to be all in."

"N-no it's not… it's personal Kurenai-sensei."

"Alright then, I'll wait for your word."

0o0o0o0

Teuchi was cleaning the counter waiting for his next customer, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw who it was, "Rin, that you? I haven't seen you in ages," He said.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Rin said walking in with Naruto and Fū, "I want to treat my new student here," she patted Naruto's head to his irritation, "to his favorite food. Imagine my surprise when he mentioned this old place."

"You two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"I would eat here sometimes with my old genin team," Rin explained. Seeing Ayame she put on a mildly shocked face, "You're not Ayame are you?"

"Uh, yes I am," Ayame said surprised to be recognized by, to her what seemed, a stranger.

"My, my, how much you've grown. Last I saw you, you were still in diapers. Look at you now, probably have to keep the boys back at sword point."

Ayame blushed and half-joked, "dad does that for me, too well I think."

"Well, you are young. Your father is just looking out for you," Teuchi noted the emphasis Rin put on the phrase, "you are young."

Taking the hint Teuchi asked, "Ayame, would you mind heading to the store and restocking some of the ingredients?"

"Huh? Oh, sure thing dad. It was nice meeting you Ms. Rin." Ayame could tell something was up but knew there was no point in trying to stick around, too many failed attempts taught her it was futile.

When Ayame had gone Rin said, "You must be proud to have such a hard working daughter."

"I am, she's the only one I trust to keep this place going when I'm gone. Guessing you want me to close up the shop?"

"If you don't mind."

"For you Rin? Corse I don't mind. Want your usual?"

Rin's face brightened, "yes please!"

"Wait, why close up?" Naruto asked feeling like he missed something.

"To keep your conversation private," Teuchi said like it should be obvious to Naruto, as he came out from behind the counter to changed the open sign to closed. To Rin, he said, "don't forget to activate the seal."

"What seal?" Fū asked, just as befuddled as Naruto.

"A silence seal," Rin explained has she felt around the bottom of the bar, "it stops anyone outside from hearing our conversation, so we can talk freely... Found it!"

Back behind the counter, Teuchi saw the faces of the genin, and laughed, "my regular customers have been jonin, ANBU, and Hokages, people like that like their privacy and secrets. So what do you two want to eat?"

After the couple made their orders Rin said, "Okay Naruto, I guess it's time for me to give you the tailed beast talk. All of us have… experienced the beasts' chakra. I know I don't need to explain what can happen, but do you know why it happens?" Naruto shook his head, "when we become mentally exhausted, physically fatigued, and/or emotionally unstable our bodies might start looking for extra reserves of energy, especially when we are in danger."

"So they get it from the tailed beasts," Naruto realized.

"Exactly, but we become overwhelmed by it; our minds give into our id and the bloodlust of the beasts. That's why the three of us need to train our minds as much as our bodies. When you start using the Nine Tails' chakra you'll become even more susceptible to its control."

"What if... I-I don't want to use it?"

"Don't worry I'll show you how to use it safely, and eventually you'll have a chakra reserve to rival that of a kage."

"I'll be as strong as a kage?" Naruto sounded not unlike a child being given a whole candy store just for him.

"You'll have the chakra reserves, skill, strength, and experience, are something else, but it's a big step."

"So, are there any more of us?"

"Yes, six to be exact. In all, there are nine tailed beasts each with its own vassal."

"What is a tailed beast, exactly?" Naruto thought he had a good idea but realized he was never given a formal explanation.

"Giant creatures made of seemingly infinite supplies of chakra. They don't have a physical form and will dissipate if they stay outside a host too long. Also, they give each of their vassals a kekkei genkai like ability," Rin put out her hand, open palm up, and a pink rock like object sprouted from it, "The Three-Tails lets me create coral," she closed her hand and the coral shattered, beautiful fragments flying everywhere.

"Have… have your tailed beasts ever spoken to you?"

Rin gave Naruto a strange look, "I'm not even sure are technically tailed beasts are living being, much more sentient." Though it seemed to slip past Rin, Fū noted the expression on Naruto's face after hearing that news.

0o0o0o0

"Kiba," Yugito said in a quiet tone, "there… there is something I've been meaning to ask you for while now, around when we first met actually." Yugito had spent the entire day with Kiba in the spot free hospital room.

"What?" Kiba asked, not used to Yugito acting so timid.

"It's just that well…" her face was red, "darn, I didn't think this would be so hard."

Kiba thought he understood where this was going, and, in a tone he thought was smooth, said, "just say what you want to say."

Yugito gave him a thankful smile, "it involves swallowing some of my pride but… I think it's worth it," she steeled herself and asked, "how do you do your nails?"

Kiba blinked, "huh?"

"Your nails, they're fantastic. How do you get them like that? I always thought I was great at nail care but, it pains me to admit it, you're on a whole nother level."

"First, I have claws, not nails. Second, I'm a guy; guys don't do their nails.'"

"Yeah, I don't buy that there is no way nails-"

"Claws."

"Whatever. Like that are natural. You have to tell me your secret."

"I don't-" Kiba was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in," he called.

Hinata walked in and greeted the two with a, "hello," and they greeted her back. "Yugito, I'm sorry but I need to talk to Kiba in private. Do you mind…?"

"No problem," Yugito got up and left the room.

"I won't be long," Hinata said as she left. When the door closed Hinata noted to Kiba, "You two are getting quite close."

"Wish we were a little closer, but we've got time. Hokage's got her on lockdown for a while."

"What!? Why!?"

"Turns out capturing those rogue ninja that captured you was the mission she wasn't telling us about. The Hokage wasn't too happy that the Cloud didn't inform him of rogue shinobi running around in the Land of Fire, so she's going to be stuck here a little while until him and the Raikage work stuff out. She's looking at is as a vacation, so it's all good."

"That's… good… I guess," Hinata said before turning to business, "Kiba, there are some really important things I must talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, Kurenai-sensei said she was considering signing our team up for the Chunin Exams but wasn't sure, so she's letting me decide."

"So you told her we were going, right!?"

"I told her I had to talk with you before I had my answer. Kiba I need you to promise me two things."

"What?"

"First that you need to forgive Shino."

"But he was going to let a bunch of guys rip your eyes out! Why should I!?"

"I forgave him, and it was me who was wronged not you. He was probably just frightened and too proud to admit it."

"But-"

"Kiba, if we are going to go to the Chunin Exams we need to trust each other."

"and I can't trust him!"

"Then I'll tell Kurenai-sensei that we're not going!"

Kiba thought for a moment, "Let me talk to the creep first, then I'll tell you if I can let it go."

"Fine."

"What's the second thing?"

"The second thing is you need to promise never to do something stupid like you did on our last mission and go on a suicide run for my sake."

"Then we're not going."

"W-what!?" Hinata was thrown back by how flatly Kiba had stated that.

"I can't promise that," he said putting his hands behind his head, acting as if the matter was closed. It was like he instantly stopped caring about the Chunin Exams.

"Kiba, if Yugito didn't save you you'd be dead! You would have just thrown your life away and accomplish nothing from it!"

Kiba was surprised at Hinata speaking so bluntly but didn't show it and continued in a relaxed and offhanded manner, "Don't care. If you run into danger I'm running in after you, that's non-negotiable."

"Kiba, no, I won't let you die on account of my mistakes."

"Wasn't your mistake that got you captured, just a bunch of rogues who couldn't ruff it without a nice warm village."

"Kiba, how do you think I'd feel if you died for my sake! What am I supposed to do then! What-" she began sobbing, "what am I supposed to do without you."

"You're supposed to take care of Akamaru as if he was your own child, and use my sudden, tragic, and possibly gruesome death as an excuse to cry on Naruto's shoulder, and if he doesn't make ya feel like the most special girl in the whole wide world, I'll make sure to haunt his butt till he does."

"Be serious Kiba!"

"I am," he chuckled, "I'll rise from the grave and ring the idiot's neck if he doesn't treat you right."

"Stop it Kiba!" Her sobs had evolved into full-blown wailing, "don't die! Please don't die! I need you! Please, Kiba! Please! I beg you don't die!"

"Hinata if I die protecting you I'll die happy. Don't take that from me," Kiba said, in a far more sympathetic tone than he was using before.

"Stop being selfish and trying to sacrifice yourself for me!" There was a silence before both of them burst into laughter. It was as if their minds could no longer take the high emotional tension and latched onto the absurd comment for relief.

"Hinata," Kiba said grabbing her hand when they were finished with their giggling fit, "you don't need me anymore. You are strong now and you have other people besides me. Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and even your little sister and they all love you too. I know you'd miss me but you'll have to move on."

"But I want you to stay."

"And I want you to stay, even if it means I can't. I took that oath for a reason. Heiress to the most powerful clan in the Leaf, future wife of the Hokage, you have important work to do, and my job is to make sure you're safe to do them."

Hinata took a deep breath, "fine, do what you want and I'll try to be happy with it." Hinata smiled. She kissed Kiba on the forehead and said, "get some rest. I'll tell Shino to stop by later." Kiba groaned at the idea of talking to his other teammate.

Hinata left the room to find Yugito waiting. "He's all yours," Hinata said.

"Before you go, do you know how I can get him to teach me how he gets his nails like that?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for years."

0o0o0o0

"Ahahahah!" Yelled the man over Asuma's body, "This was a jonin! What a joke!" he gave it a hefty kick. The man wore a trench coat and his face was horribly scarred. Choji and Shikamaru were frozen in fear and Ino had fallen to her knees sobbing. "What's wrong?" The man asked addressing the genin, "First time ya see a knife penetrate a man's skull? Pretty cool, right?" The group didn't answer. "Come on you're shinobi! You have to get used to watching your loved ones die or you're never going to get anywhere with this line of work, I'm telling ya." Still no response. "Okay you three don't be so frightened I'm not going to kill ya, you're not worth the time. Now run along while I search your sensei's body for that scroll you're supposed to deliver and then chop him into little unrecognizable bits… Well! I'm letting you little brats live! Get out of here before I change my mind and rip your spines out through your mouths!"

So they did. They ran and didn't turn back.

0o0o0o0

"It's cute you need me to walk you home," Fū teased.

"I'm walking you home," he corrected her.

"Alright, I'll leave you your pride, this time," she planted a kiss on his cheek, which caused a few passersby to whisper. Seeing Naruto's face she said, "Ignore them."

So he did, but he couldn't ignore the next bystander, a girl who stared at them both with a look that could only be given by a Hyuga cut from the highest cloth. "Something wrong Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi looked Fū up and down. "Who's this?" She asked, pointing a critical finger at her that matched her critical start.

"I'm Fū," she put her hand out to shake, trying to be friendly to the unfriendly little girl.

Instead of taking it Hanabi said to Naruto, "you could do better," and walked off, flicking her hair.

"Brat," Naruto said as she walked away and to Fū said, "sorry, I have no idea what's up with her. I've never seen her like that."

"I think she's jealous, that's so adorable." Naruto wasn't sure if he should be flattered, embarrassed, or creeped out at the idea of Hinata's little sister having a crush on him.

When he saw no one was around Naruto tentatively said, "Hey Fū, can I ask you something, kinda personal?"

"What is it?"

"Rin-sensei said we all lost control to our tailed beast's chakra. Does that mean you…?" He let the question hang there.

Fū looked down at her feet, "Yeah, I don't remember it too well, it's all kinda fuzzy." Naruto noticed she moved closer to him. "Honestly, I think it's partly because I really don't want to remember. My teammate, Katashi, still has scars. He doesn't hold it against me, doesn't believe in blaming a beast for doing what its instincts tell it to."

"That's messed up."

"At least he's honest. My other teammate, Nobuyuki, acts friendly but it's obvious he doesn't like to be around me."

"People used to throw rocks at me, ya know."

"Rocks!?"

"Yeah," he parted the hair on the side of his head to show a glimpse of a scar, "they haven't for years. Don't remember why they stopped. This one was from when I was in a parade in honor of my dad. Came out of nowhere and knocked me to the ground. The band behind me didn't stop and march on top of me. Pretty sure a few of them got some kicks in there."

"I remember this drunk old guy came at me with a broken bottle. I couldn't have been more than five. Sliced me a few times before some shinobi saw and arrested him. I had to get to the hospital myself, though. I almost passed out from blood loss."

"Ever get kicked out of a store?"

"I had to stop keeping track of the stores I wasn't allowed into and start keeping track of the ones I could use, easier that way."

"Me too!"

The two lost track of time talking about their poor treatment but together were able to find some dark humor in it. When they finally made it to Fū's apartment, which the Leaf gave to her for her stay, they decided to stay out longer and continued walking, hand in hand.

0o0o0o0

It was getting late and Sasuke was picking up his equipment from the training field. Kakashi had long since left, but Sasuke chose to stay and have some extra practice. The sound of the late night forest helped relax him after a long day's work, but his blood pressure spiked when he heard a girl's call, "Hey, Sasuke!" Turning he saw Sakura. He was hoping he would get a break from her since she left with Kurenai but it was not to be. "How did I know you'd be here?" Sakura said walking over and trying to be cute.

"Don't know," Sasuke said, grabbing his stuff and leaving.

Sakura following him suggested, "Maybe, I just know you too well at this point."

"We can agree on that."

"But maybe we should get to know each other even better. I'm sure you're starving after all that training you did today, how about I cook you up a nice homemade dinner."

"No thanks, I wasn't really a fan of the sandwiches," that was a lie.

"Oh, well, uh, maybe give me another chance. Anything you want. Name a dish and I'll do my very best to whip it up."

Sasuke stopped walking, "Sakura, I'm tired, and I'd like to have a nice quiet evening to myself," not waiting for a response he started walking away again.

As he left, Sakura called, "S-sure that's fine… b-but my offer still stands if you change your mind later! Anything you want just name it!"

0o0o0o0

What remained of Team 10 was hunkered down in a cave atop a rocky hill hiding from the pouring rain and the insane ninja that had just killed their sensei. Ino and Choji were hysterical while Shikamaru was lost in silent contemplation.

"W-what was that!" Choji shrieked.

"Asuma… Asuma," Ino was crying and unable to speak.

"He's dead," Shikamaru stated calmly, finally speaking up, "that ninja will be after us next."

"B-but if he was going to… you know, he would have done it back there," Choji said, "he told us he was letting us go."

"Back there he didn't know I had this," Shikamaru pulled out a scroll. "Asuma gave it to me. He said most people would expect him to have the information, and so giving it to me would be a good way to keep it away from an enemy."

"W-what are we going to do Shikamaru!?" Choji asked terrified.

Shikamaru thought aloud, "It's an old strategy to give important classified documents to new genin teams. No one expects them to have important intel. It's rare because doing it too much would put rookies at risk but it happens. I guess we were unlucky enough to be one of those teams and someone found out about it." He thought for a moment and then said, "We'll give him the scroll. It's the only chance we have to get out of this alive."

"No!" Ino cried out when she finally found her voice, "You-you can't!"

"Ino if we don't he'll kill us!" Shikamaru stated.

"What about everyone else!?" She yelled, "he killed a jonin, you don't just do that! There is something important in that scroll, you just said as much yourself! Who knows what will happen if that creep gets it!"

"Ino," Shikamaru said calmly, "I've thought this through. If we try to get the scroll away from him he'll just kill us and take it anyway. This is our only chance."

"But you don't know the consequences!"

"Yes, I do! One ends with possibly sensitive information getting to the enemy! The other ends with possibly sensitive information getting to the enemy and us dead!" Shikamaru yelled shattering his facade of calm.

"People could be killed and we'd just let it happen!" Ino yelled back.

"I'm trying to keep us alive! Quit being a pain and listen to me! For once in your life, Ino, JUST SHUT UP!"

Thunder cracked outside. Ino clenched her fist. Shikamaru saw he hit a nerve. Through gritted teeth, she said "...I've tried, I've tried to quit being a pain. I've tried to be nice, but you never cut me a break. I've tried to hang out with you and your friends, but you never told me where to go. Afraid you'd lose your safe haven from me? I've even tried that dumb board game you love so much, but you just kicked me out, and, for the record, I did get a book from the library and have been forcing myself to read the mind numbing thing every night, because I got it in my head, somehow, that maybe I could get you to look at me as an equal if I learn to play some STUPID BOARD GAME! You're nothing but a selfish coward Shikamaru Nara! The only time you get the guts to finally insult me to my face is when you want to betray the village! Well then, go run off with your tail between your legs like the frightened little baby deer you are, I'm going to stay and do my job and protect the Leaf!"

Before Shikamaru could respond Choji wiped his nose with his sleeve and said, "Shikamaru, Ino's right. We can't just give up. What would Asuma-sensei say if we just give vital information to someone who could hurt the Leaf? Protecting that scroll is our responsibility."

"You guys are serious?" Shikamaru asked. They both nodded firmly. He sighed, "whatever I don't have the energy to argue, just do what I say and maybe we can get out of this with our lives and the scroll."

"I knew you'd have a plan," Choji said beaming

"I just hope it works," Shikamaru said soberly.

0o0o0o0

"So Sasuke hits every target, bullseye each time. Can you believe him! He totally showed me up!" Naruto complained.

"Sounds to me like you were just a bad shot," Fū said.

"But it happens all the time! I'm about to do something cool and he upstages me."

"So he's better than you?"

"In his dreams."

Fū chuckled at her boyfriend's bruised pride before stopping to look up at the Hokage monument. There were few places in the Leaf where you couldn't see the faces of the Hokages looking down on you, but Fū had never been this close. Now in the moonlight, she could truly appreciate the size and detail of the carvings. She was brought out of her musing by Naruto stating, "one of these days my face is going to be up there."

That gave Fū an idea. She came up behind Naruto, wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her chin on his shoulder. Naruto tensed up at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed. He felt an odd, unnatural breeze coming from behind him along with a weird buzzing sound. He looked to Fū to see if she noticed but she just seemed at peace on his shoulder. Suddenly Naruto felt himself being lifted up; his feet left the ground. He tried to break free of whatever force was overtaking him, but stop when the calm voice of his girlfriend whispered, "careful now, if you keep struggling I might drop you." So Naruto tried to stay calm as they began to go higher and higher.

They were getting so high that soon they'd be eye level to the Hokages. Naruto thought his heart might stop if he looked down and saw the drop. Fū looked so at peace it seemed she might fall asleep. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he closed his eyes and waited for whatever horrible ride he found himself on to be over.

Eventually, Fū let Naruto go and he let out a high pitch screamed, until he realized he only fell a few inches before hitting solid ground. Naruto didn't want to get back to his feet and instead enjoy nice solid ground. He had never known how much he loved gravity.

Fū broke out in laughter, "Naruto I would have never guessed you were a soprano."

Naruto looked up peeved that his girlfriend found his near death experience so funny, and his jaw dropped. Anger was replaced with amazement when he saw two insect-like wings protruding from Fū's waist. "You can fly?" Naruto said in awe.

Fū gracefully landed in front of him. Her wings dissipated into a red mist. "It's because I have the Seven-Tails, like Rin-sensei's coral ability with the Three-Tails." Fū felt a pang of satisfaction at Naruto's face as he slowly got to his feet.

"You're amazing!" Naruto exclaimed bringing her in for an embrace.

"I know," Fū said cockily, but her heart swelled.

They sat down and admired the view of the village. They slowly inched closer together as if neither wanted the other to notice. When they were close enough Fū rested her head back on Naruto's shoulder. They stayed like that for some time, enjoying each other's company and close proximity.

Naruto broke the silence by saying, "It's funny you chose this Hokage."

"Why's that?"

"This is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki, I never knew Naruto was part giant stone head."

Naruto chuckled and nudged Fū a little, "you know what I mean."

"Is your dad why you want to put your face on here?"

"No, if I'm Hokage then everyone will have to accept me, ya know."

"That's why I want to be the Champion of the Waterfall, it's kinda like the Hokage, but not in charge of the village."

"So like the Hokage, but not the Hokage."

Fū tapped Naruto, to cozy to give a real jab, "I mean like the Champion is the strongest shinobi."

Naruto laughed a bit and they fell back into comfortable silence until Fū spoke up again, "I do wonder sometimes, even if I am the Champion of the Waterfall, will they still hate me?"

"You'd be the Champion how could they still hate you?"

"Because I'd still be me."

0o0o0o0

The scarred ninja that killed Asuma, drenched from the heavy rain, looked at a cave on top a rocky hill, "Kiddies come out and play," he called from the bottom. The remaining members of Team 10 came out standing tall. "Alright now give me the scroll, and I promise not to stab you all to death with your own ribs!" Shikamaru looked at his teammates who both nodded.

Shikamaru sighed and yelled, "come and take it!"

"Ooo big mistake!" He said excitedly and ran up the hill at them but stopped on a dime half way. He laughed, "how stupid do you think I am?" He poked the wire just inches from his face, "Did you really think I'd fall for this? You thought I would just charge at you and spring your little trap."

"You're not the one who supposed to spring that," Shikamaru yelled back.

"What's that supo- AHHHHH!" His question was answered before he could finish it, as Choji grew four times his size and rolled down the hill. As he rolled down he triggered the wires, which in turn triggered paper bombs, which in turn triggered an avalanche. The scarred ninja try to jump out of the way but found the ground beneath him was unstable and he felt the full force of the attack.

Choji emerged from the pile of rubble a bit scraped up but fine all the same. "I got him guys," Choji yelled raising both arms in the air.

A horrible almost inhuman sound came from underneath Choji's feet. It was either screaming or laughter. "Oh man!" The scarred ninja said slowly rising from the rubble behind Choji. His scars, new scrapes, and bruises gave him the look of the rising dead. "You almost got me there! You almost got me real good! You're a clever bunch. I'm going to so! Enjoy! Killen! All of you! AHHHAHAHA!" He reached for Choji but froze, "Ohhh… I see now." Shikamaru smiled as his shadow, which had weaved through the rubble, made contact.

Ino put her fingers together and used her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ino's body fell and the scarred ninja said, "okay I'm in." Shikamaru released his shadow. His plan was almost finished, all the was left was to place the paper bombs on the madman's body and it would be over.

Ino, in the scarred ninja's body, clenched her/his stomach and fell to her/his knees.

"Ino! Wh-" Choji cried but was cut off by the scarred ninja's hand wrapping around his throat. Next to Shikamaru Ino's body breathed back to life.

"Not bad kids," the man said rising to his feet; Choji's throat still tight in his grasp, "If I were a lesser man that would have worked."

"Choji!" Ino yelled, "Shikamaru do something!"

Shikamaru was paralyzed. His mind was moving rapidly but he couldn't think of anything.

"Tell me Shikamaru was this your plan?" The ninja said much calmer than normal, "Clever little boy. You really are your father's son."

Shikamaru didn't react.

"Shikamaru! Please get a hold of yourself!" Ino yelled, "He's got Choji!"

Shikamaru reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the scroll, "H-here take it… just… just let him go." His hand shaking he tossed the shinobi the information.

The ninja chuckled and released Choji, who crumbled to the ground. The scarred shinobi examined the scroll like a precious gem. "So, bargaining, that's your best solution? You choose to fail a mission perhaps become a disgrace to your village even put it in danger… to save your best friend. Many would call that foolish. Some would call it admirable. Others… others may not agree but understand. Too bad it's in vain." He blew and an inferno came from his mouth.

"NO! CHOJI!" Ino shrieked, "YOU ANIMAL!"

Shikamaru could only watch. Just like that Choji was gone.

"Well boy," the shinobi said, "what are ya gonna do now that all your plans went up in smoke!?"

Shikamaru answered by letting out a murderous cry and charging the shinobi with a kunai. Gripping it with both hands, holding it over his head, Shikamaru tried to plunge the knife info the shinobi's heart.

The shinobi, in a single movement, tripped Shikamaru and planted his foot on his head.

"That wasn't very smart," he said. Shikamaru was writhing to get free from under his boot. "You know maybe if your friend trained harder instead of pigging out he would still be alive. Maybe if you trained more instead of sleeping he would still be alive. Maybe if you," he said addressing Ino, "trained more instead of working on your appearance he would still be alive. Oh well," he said sadly, removing his foot from Shikamaru's head, "too late now," he delivered a hefty kick to Shikamaru's stomach

"STOP IT!" Ino yelled, "LET HIM GO!"

"alrighty then," the scarred shinobi said, "I'll let you two go for now, but when the rain stops I'm going to start hunting you both again."

Ino came down from the hill, picked up Shikamaru, and ran again.


	5. Don't Leave Me Now

### Chapter 5: Don't Leave Me Now

The buildings were torn up, fires were still burning, bodies lied scattered all around, and blood covered the streets. A shinobi limped down the road, his leaf headband, stained red like the streets, was clutched tight in his hand as if the sticky, moist cloth was the last piece of sanity he could find in all the destruction. Every step tour open his wounds like starved hounds biting for their next meal, but it no longer bothered him. He was on auto-pilot, being driven by the primal need to work, to help somehow.

He stopped. A shadow had appeared under him like a black hole ready to suck him up. It grew and grew engulfing him and the buildings around him. He got one look at it before he was crushed under foot by the Fox.

"Evacuate the civilians!"

"We mustn't let the Leaf fall!"

"Where is the Hokage!?"

Buildings toppled under the might of the Fox's thrashing tails. Crowds ran in vain as the were eradicated by a stroke of the beast's claws.

Atop the Fox's head was a man, arms raised as if the screams of terror were applause for him. He had on a look of absolute bliss with his goofy smile, as he soaked in the chaos. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the smoke of destroyed homes and burning bodies like it was a fine wine, and savored the smoky taste it left on his tongue. His eyes turned to the Hokage Monument, "Kurama, would you kindly?" The Nine-Tails let out a destructive blast that eradicated the stone head of the Fourth Hokage. The man did a little jig at the sight of crumbled heritage.

The Fox made its way to the Hokage's mansion, shaking the ground with every step, where it let off the man on top the roof before continuing its rampage. "What a beautiful sight," he said, enjoying the view of the burning village.

"What are you doing!?"

The man turned to see Sasuke. Besides his height he looked almost exactly the same as he did in his genin days, though now he carried a sword, which was drawn and shone angrily with the reflection of the inferno that was once the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He also wore an ANBU uniform, showing how far he'd come since that time.

The man, on the other hand, had quite a few changes happened since he was a genin: his nails had become more claw-like, his canines more animal-like, his eyes had turned red and slitted, and the whisker marks on his cheeks, once cute and mischievous, had thickened and now looked more beast like.

Naruto gave Sasuke a wicked smile and said with unadulterated joy, "what I was made to do."

"Destroy your home?" Sasuke asked not believing what he was hearing.

"What kind of home treats you worse than trash? No, this place, this place was my kennel. Revenge Sasuke, come on, that's something I thought you'd understand. They treated me like a beast, so that's what they get."

"I can't let you do this, Naruto." Sasuke charged him only to find a knife in his stomach.

"You can't stop me, Sasuke," Naruto whispered in his ear.

Then Sakura charged him and was cut down, then Choji, then Kiba, then Shikamaru. Finally, there was Hinata, but before she could end up like the others, they both froze.

The knife had stopped, hovering and shaking uncertainly near her throat. He had to force his eyes to meet hers, and what he saw chilled him to his very core. Hinata's eyes were not her own; gone was the milky lavender of the Hyuga replaced by the sharp green of her mother's. With her mother's eyes it was as if both women were looking down her nose at Naruto, but the expression showed no contempt, or anger just pure, and utter disappointment. The feeling was like no guilt Naruto had ever experienced, it was physically painful as if his blood had turned to molten lead under the gaze of the women.

He wanted to scream, but when he opened his mouth all Naruto heard was a mad laughter. It took him a moment to realize the laughter wasn't coming from his mouth but to his left. It was agonizing to break eye contact with Hinata. It felt like tears were falling down Naruto's face but he knew it was blood.

"I told you," Mizuki laughed, "you are a monster, and we all HATE YOU!"

Naruto looked back at Hinata only to find her gone, but what he saw made him miss the deadly disapproving gaze. It was better than the empty eye sockets of the skeleton that was there now. It wore a sleeveless white blouse under a green dress and it had bright red hair long enough to reach its ankles. Its mouth opened and a voice came out like a dry cold breeze from a cave, "I love you."

Naruto woke up, adrenalin coursing through his veins causing his heart to beat several times fast then it should. He got his bearings, sat up in his bed, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his nightstand draw. He tried to forget about his nightmare and enjoy his coffin nail. When he was done he dropped the cigaret with all the other ones that made up his ash new carpet, stamped it out, and got ready for the day.

Glancing at the backed up dishes he decided he would eat out for breakfast or maybe just skip it again. He walked over the destroyed desk and photos but paused at the one photo with a kunai throw it, hanging on the wall. It was the one of he and Hinata at the festival. Because of their brightly smiling faces and the comfortable way the seemed to walk together, one could be forgiven for mistaking them for a romantic couple. Naruto, still a little paranoid from his nightmare, was compelled to check the eyes in the photo, but they were covered by the webs of cracked glass from the kunai that now ominously separated the two of them.

He went into the bathroom, ignoring the hole in the wall, and looked at his shattered self in the broken mirror. His eyes were still the blue they should be and his whisker marks were still thin slits. Naruto leaned on the bathroom sink and tapped his finger nervously. He waited for the voice of the Fox to appear. It didn't. Taking a deep breath Naruto found his least dirty clothes and went out the door. For a brief moment a ray of light shown on his now starved window garden.

0o0o0o0

The Hyuga Dojo, normally filled with the sound of striking palms and yelling senseis, was filled with the sound of a beautiful flute. It was a day of rest for much of the village and so the dojo was closed. Hinata liked to take advantage of this and use it as her personal music/dance hall. She recited perfectly the piece and ballet of The Dance of the Nymphs. The whole thing was second hand to Hinata now, and she took great pride in that, but today she just wasn't into it. Halfway through she stopped dancing and put down her mother's flute. It was no use, she was board. It was her day off and she had no idea how to spend it.

She mentally listed the friends she could call on. Kiba was in the hospital and probably would prefer the alone time with Yugito, Shikamaru and Choji were out on their first C-Rank mission, and today was Sasuke's "Don't Bother Me Day," that just left Naruto. Hinata's stomach did an excited backflip at the idea of the two of them spending the day alone together. She didn't realize how long it's been since she'd seen him, not since she left for her first C-Rank mission, and he wished them good luck. Steeling herself. She made her way to her room, put away the flute, took her medication, and got ready to hunt for companionship with the boy who won her heart.

0o0o0o0

"Ino, Ino I-I can walk," soaked to the bone and taking several short shallow breaths a second, Ino ran aimlessly through the dark forest with Shikamaru in her arms. She eventually slipped on some mud and fell on her face. She lied there crying.

"Ino," Shikamaru said where Ino had dropped him. She kept crying. "Ino," Shikamaru said with more force. Shakily getting himself up, with a few boney pops, he continued, "Come on Ino. I need you. Let's go."

"Just go!" she cried, face still on the ground covered in mud.

"What!?" Shikamaru asked/yelled.

"You were right about me. You've always been right about me. I'm not cut out to be a shinobi. I'm just some naggy brat who bosses people around!"

"Ino what are you talking about?"

She got to her knees still crying and said. "All those things you, and Sasuke, and Kiba, and Naruto always said about me ever since we were little. I heard them all, you know and you guys were never wrong. I never wanted to admit it but it was all true. I'm mean, and narcissistic, and petty, and annoying, and stupid, and a loser, and nobody likes me! I-I'm a failure as a kunoichi! The one time I take charge I-" she choked on the words, "I get C-Choji k-k-killed." she rocked back and forth repeating his name, "poor, innocent, sweet, Choji. I-I was always s-so nasty to him, making fun of his weight. I wish I could take it all back."

Shikamaru spoke softly putting a gentle hand on Ino's shoulder, "it's not your fault. You were right, we needed to protect our home, and Choji…" the word died caught in his throat, "you know, doing that. I-I'm sorry Ino, I wish I could take back what I said too, it was… it was cruel and... I'm sorry."

"Why?" Ino sniffed, she seemed to be running low on tears, "You weren't wrong. I had some of the lowest scores in class, and I never tried to bring them up. I just bought clothes and makeup and made fun of you and your friends. If it wasn't for you passing the genin test for us I'd never had made it this far. I'm all bark and no bite. No wonder I don't have any friends."

"What are you talking about? You were the most popular girl in school, most everyone wanted to be your friend."

"Those people weren't my friends, not really, not like you and your friends. Sakura was the only real friend I ever had, but I cut her out to chase some boy who didn't even like us."

"…Ichiraku."

"Huh?"

"Ichiraku, that's the place we usually hangout or the Twenty-Fourth Training Ground, no one but us and the occasional jonin ever seems to use it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because when you get back to the Leaf you're going to go there and make some real friends. Try talking with Hinata first, she's nice to everyone and if you win her over, Kiba and Naruto will soon follow. Sasuke though… he may or may not open up, I don't know if you noticed but he's kind of a jerk," Ino giggled at that. Shikamaru got to his feet and let out a hand to help her up, "but before you can do that I need your help to get rid of that ugly faced lunatic." Ino smiled and took his hand.

0o0o0o0

There was a knock at Kiba's door. "Come in," he said, hoping to see Yugito.

"You wanted to see me?" Shino asked, to Kiba's disappointment.

"Yeah," Kiba said as Shino walked in, "Hinata says she's forgiven you for leaving her for dead."

"That is very kind of her."

"She wants me to do the same."

"And will you abide by her wishes?"

"Depends, Hinata thinks you did what you did out of fear. Whether that's true or not, I don't care. What I care about is that it won't happen again. See, I'm going to let this one slide for Hinata and her alone, but if I learn that she is so much as scratched and you could have done something to prevent it I'm going to rip out your throat. Do you understand?"

"Crystal," Shino said as emotional as he ever was.

"Good, maybe we'll start getting along now… maybe."

0o0o0o0

"The rain stopped!" Ino yelled terrified.

"It's okay," Shikamaru said calmly, "we have a few hours ahead of him. He probably won't be here till sunrise. Let's just finish up and rest."

0o0o0o0

Fū took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. It was a cool day for once with most of the sky obscured by clouds. She had no idea how the Leaf natives could stand living in such heat all the time, she much preferred the mild climate of the Waterfall, warm summers, cool winters with the occasional light snowfall. Rin once told her it almost never snows in the Land of Fire. She wondered if Naruto has ever seen snow, if not she'd have to have him over to the Waterfall during a white winter.

Naruto arrived late and yawning. "You ready?" Fū asked bouncing up and down excitedly, hoping to get her drowsy boyfriend pumped up for their match. With Rin's training regiment this was their only day to play.

Naruto stretched, "actually Fū, I think we should take it easy today," he yawned, "I… didn't sleep well last night."

"Something wrong?"

"No, no it's fine just had a… a bad dream, ya know."

"What was it about?"

"It's nothing."

Fū gave Naruto a look, "you know, if something's bothering you," she leisurely closed the distance between them, "you can tell me." Fū placed a gentle hand on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto was about to lie but seeing Fū's eyes he said, "I-I had a dream where I was older and… destroying the Leaf with the Nine-Tails."

"Is that all?" Fū asked. Naruto was happy she didn't recoil at the idea of him dreaming of destroying his village.

"N-no, I killed my friends except Hinata and she was herself but also her mom, then my old sensei was calling me a monster then I saw… I saw… death, I think, but she looked like my mom."

Fū bit her cheek trying not to laugh, "death looked like your mom?"

Naruto didn't notice Fū's suppressed grin, he was too busy recounting the horrible skeletal figure, "Yeah, and she had the freakiest, most bone-chilling voice I ever heard."

"And what did she say?"

"She said… 'I love you.'" Fū couldn't help it, she broke out in laughter. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked, offended that his girlfriend found his distress so amusing.

In between guffaws Fū said, "I-I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I just- I just have this image in my head of death dressed as a mom and-" more uncontrollable laughter, "it's just, the way you were describing her, I was ready for some horrible omen or threat, not 'I love you.'" she doubled over, "I'm really really sorry, really I am. I know this is hard for you, but, but I just can't-can't help it." Naruto was ready to turn his back and walk away, feeling as if Fū, who he had put so much trust in, who he thought truly cared for him, just spat in his face, but he more the thought about it the more he saw the humor in what he'd just described and eventually he joined in the laughter. In the light of day and with loving companionship the terrors of the night didn't seem so terrible.

When they had caught their breaths, Fū draped her arms over Naruto. "It's just a dream. It means nothing."

"Thanks," Naruto said simply. They kissed, and seeing this, hidden amongst the trees and with tearful eyes, was Hinata Hyuga.

0o0o0o0

Shikamaru sat with his legs crossed and a cliff's edge to his back. In front of him was a few yards of grass before the trees of the forest took over. Kunai were stabbed in a seemingly random pattern on the ground. When the sunlight broke through the horizon he came.

"Where's your little girlfriend?" The scarred shinobi asked.

"Doesn't matter," Shikamaru said.

"Did she run away and leave you behind to die alone or is she hiding waiting for a moment to strike?" Shikamaru's answer was to use the Shadow Possession Jutsu. The scarred shinobi jumped out of the way, but Shikamaru used the shadows of the staked knives to increase his range. They danced a little dance until Shikamaru led him to the right spot. He threw a kunai. "You missed!" the shinobi mocked but his victory wasn't long lived as more kunai came out of the forest from every direction. The scarred shinobi was too distracted dodging them to notice the shadow his under feet. "Not bad kid."

"You only had one safe place to go without being hurt, right under my shadow." Shikamaru began walking towards him and, because he was in the Shadow Possession Jutsu, the scarred shinobi walked too.

When they met at the halfway point the scarred shinobi asked, "So, now what?" The shadow retracted. The scarred shinobi took the opening and grabbed Shikamaru's throat and lifted him off the ground. "Getting tired, eh?" Shikamaru smiled as Ino cut a wire, just as she was told. The ground beneath their feet exploded and Shikamaru and the scarred shinobi fell off the edge of the crumbling cliff.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as she ran from her hiding spot. She fell to her knees and allowed herself to weep. "You idiot! You left me alone! How could you!?" She put her head to the ground and wailed, cursing Shikamaru for not telling her the whole plan.

0o0o0o0

It was quiet in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was sitting in the living room alone with his favorite book, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi." It was cloudy and a small chill was in the evening air, that is to say, what people in the Land of Fire considered a chill, but he was warm and cozy under a blanket.

The silence was broken by a knock on the door. He sighed knowing that his, "Don't Bother Me Day," had been canceled. Kicking off his covers and opening the door he found Sakura. "Hey," he said.

"Oh, uh, hey Sasuke I, uh, brought you this," she held out a necklace with an Uchiha clan crest.

Sasuke thought for a moment. The necklace wasn't anything special, probably a cheap souvenir from a street vendor, still. Sasuke sighed, "want to come in?" He opened the door wider invitingly. Sakura gave a nod of thanks and walked in.

"You got a nice house," Sakura commented.

"Thanks," Sasuke said leading her into the dining room/kitchen. "Tea?" He asked.

"Yes please," she answered, taking a seat at the table.

"So what's the occasion?" Sasuke asked while heating up the water over the stove.

"Just friendly team bonding."

"We're only half the team."

"Kakashi-sensei is our superior, he doesn't really count when it comes to things like this."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat across from Sakura.

"Naruto's just… ug! To be honest, I want to keep that twerp at arms length."

"Sakura, you know that's my best friend you keep insulting, right?"

"I know but, he's just so… annoying. I mean he's always following me around like a love sick puppy and doesn't take anything seriously! I know how close you two are but you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Being constantly bothered by someone who can't take a hint you're not interested and who never seems to take things as seriously as she should? Believe me, I can relate."

"Well, I'm glad you understand. So, who is it that's irritating you? Is it Ino? I bet it's Ino."

"She is irritating but, that's not who I'm talking about."

"… Hinata?"

"Only girl in our class who didn't get under my skin."

"What about me. I was in your class remember," Sakura joked trying to sound cute. Sasuke just raised his eyebrows. More seriously Sakura asked, "you… you're not talking about me right?" Sasuke gave no reply but to keep looking at her with the same expression. "Hey, I'm nothing like him! It's not like I'm constantly bugging you for dates, I do have my own life you know, and I train just as hard as you. I was the first to master the tree climbing jutsu, remember."

"Yeah, you mastered it first, then what did you do? When me and Naruto master something we don't take a break and play house with the civilians. We work hard and go beyond what is expected of us."

"You don't think I work hard!? I placed first in our class with analytical skills and intelligence! I was even better than you! That wasn't just natural talent I worked for that!"

"What about your physical abilities? You finished almost last in that."

"I… I try. My parents aren't shinobi; I never had anyone to guide me or show me how to do jutsu. I'm sorry I don't have some super genes from some ancient clan and have to learn everything from whatever I can scrounge together from the public library."

"I'm not where I am because I'm an Uchiha! You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand!"

"What, you mean like you're doing right now?"

"I am stating… my observations."

"Observations!? Since when have you ever paid attention to me or anyone for that matter!?"

"I noticed you grew your hair out. Did you know Shikamaru started that rumor about me liking girls with long hair to see what would happen? We all had a big laugh when we saw over half the class actually did grow their's out over the summer."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's something one of your weirdo friends would do!"

"'Weirdo friends? Would you like to elaborate!?"

"Gladly, it means I'm happy you never noticed me back in the academy because it seems to me and everyone else all of your friends are freaks and losers!"

"Yeah and all of them became shinobi. How many of your 'normal' friends did, just Ino! Oh wait, that's right, you aren't friends anymore because you two were fighting over me!"

"You're right, I made my closest friend my worst enemy for you, because I thought you were this cool, mysterious guy, but it turns out you're just a jerk!"

"Yeah, I am a jerk, you're just realizing this now? But don't blame your problems with Ino on me that was all you, and know what, you're a jerk too! Look how you treat Naruto!"

"Because he's an annoying over hyper knucklehead!"

"What do you know!? You say I don't pay attention to anyone, What about you? Tell me how much do you know about Naruto!"

"I know enough!"

"Did you know he acts out because no one will pay attention to him if he doesn't, or he trains so much he's hospitalized himself several times, or that his father is the Fourth Hokage!"

Sakura was about to make a rebuttal but was cut off by a "wheeeeee!"

They both looked at the teapot remembering this was supposed to be a friendly visit. "Do you still want some tea?" Sasuke asked, after a sigh and in a much more gentle but tired tone. Sakura nodded not looking Sasuke in the eye.

They both sat down at the table with a cup of tea and an awkward silence between them. "So I guess we both went a little far there," Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Yep, guess we're both a couple of hypocrites, huh." Sasuke gave a sad laugh. "Is what you said about Naruto true?"

"He doesn't talk about it much. He wants to be judged on his own merits, not his father's. I'd probably do the same if I could, but I digress. Yeah, Naruto's the son of the Fourth Hokage."

"No, about him wanting attention."

"Oh, that, I don't really know for sure. It's more of an… an educated guess…" Sasuke drifted off awkwardly regretting bringing it up, "say Sakura, you got anything going on after your sessions with Kurenai?" Sasuke asked in an attempt to change topics.

"W-what?"

"You said you needed help with your training, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Okay, then I'll help you. After we finish our sessions with our senseis come here and we'll do some extra training together."

"… Thanks, Sasuke."

0o0o0o0

"T-thank you for treating me Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said.

"This meal isn't free remember? You have to still tell me what's upsetting you."

"I-I told you Kurenai-sensei, I'm fine."

"Is that why your eyes are all red and puffy?" Hinata muttered something about allergies while wiping her eyes. "I see, and so are allergies the reason you were bashing a tree branch over your head chanting, 'stupid,' until it broke?"

"Y-y-you saw t-that?" Kurenai nodded. Hinata sighed before saying, "there's this boy-"

Kurenai gave a dry laugh, "should have guessed."

"He's great, kind, hardworking, determined, inspirational," she giggled a little before saying, "cute, goofy, friendly…" she continued to list traits, her voice becoming more and more dreamy until Kurenai snapped her fingers in front of Hinata's face to bring her back to earth. "S-sorry, as I was saying, I've known him for a long time but we've never been more than friends. Still, I've always hoped… maybe one day…"

"He'd suddenly sweep you off your feet?"

Hinata nodded, "I've never been brave enough to tell him my feelings out right… still, I hoped, m-maybe one day, he'd figure it out… everyone else seems to have, but now… I'm… I'm too late," fresh tears were forming in her eyes, "I… I saw him kissing another girl."

Kurenai gave a sympathetic smile, "I know heartbreak hurts, believe me, I do. Plenty of crushes broke mine when I was your age, but it will pass. It always does."

Hinata shook her head and stated passionately, "Kurenai-sensei, he's not just some crush, I… I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for him, he s-saved me. He's… he's inspired me to be better, to do better. People mock him, hate him, he struggled in almost every class back in the academy, but he always gets back up, and he always does it with a smile. He's m-my muse. I-I… I l-love him."

"I know all those fairytales talk about soulmates, and there just being 'the one,' but it's all nonsense. He's not the only chance you'll get for true love. Still… it's not over, you could try to convince him you're better than this other girl."

"B-but he's already picked her."

"Was there a ring on her finger?"

"I, uh, didn't get a good look at her hand…"

"I mean they aren't married, as far as I'm concerned that means this boy is still free game."

"I-I don't know…"

"Giving up? What happened to all that talk about being in love and this guy being your muse to always get back on your feet?"

"Well if this other girl makes him happy then… s-shouldn't I…"

"Then you should make him happier with you." Hinata thought for a moment before giving a brave, albeit semi-mischievous, smile.

0o0o0o0

"S-Shikamaru," Ino cried at the edge of the cliff, "you and your… your stupid plans." Ino had never felt so alone, she had just made and lost a good friend in a span of a few hours. The enemy was gone, her team was gone, the scroll was gone, all there was left for her to do was grieve, go home, and grieve some more.

A body flew up from the edge of the cliff and landed with a thud next to Ino. "Shikamaru!" Ino cried and got a pain filled groan in reply. Without hesitation she ran to him and hugged and kissed him whaling, "you're okay! You're okay!"

"You're… hurting… me," Shikamaru complained but Ino didn't care she was just happy to have him back.

She was brought out of her celebration by the sound of a man exerting what little energy he had left. Climbing back up was the scarred shinobi. Ino quickly pulled out a kunai and used her body to shield Shikamaru. "Stay back!" she yelled barring her teeth, like a wolf protecting her pup.

"Relax kid, we're done, it's over," the shinobi said sounding much calmer than he had before. He yelled to the forest "What do you say Asuma? I think they passed."

"I would say so too." said a familiar voice and out of the forest came Asuma with Choji close in toe.

"Asuma? Choji?" Ino asked, "but-but h-how?"

"Ibiki here has quite the talent for genjutsus," Asuma answered referring to the scarred shinobi as he put on a leaf bandana,

"This was all a test," Shikamaru said annoyed at himself, "I should have seen it. That's how this guy," referring to Ibiki, "knew so much about us: why we didn't train, who my dad was."

"I wasn't sure if you guys were ready for the Chunin Exams." Asuma explained, "You all had the ability but not the motivation, plus you and Ino kept clinging to your childish grudges, but nothing brings people together like life and death danger." He said this last part as if life and death danger was akin to a couple going to the movies.

"S-sorry guys, Asuma-sensei told me I had to stay hidden with him," Choji said, looking ashamed for not letting his teammates in on the secret.

"You… you! YOU!" Ino screamed/cried, running at Asuma. She started banging on his chest and yelling, "YOU MADE ME THINK I WAS GOING TO DIE! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD! YOU MADE ME THING CHOJI WAS DEAD! YOU MADE ME THINK SHIKAMARU WAS DEAD!" She eventually divulged into incoherent wailing before settling into sobs and an embraced with her sensei. She grabbed Choji who was close at hand and pulled him into the hug.

"Ino," Asuma said softly, "I know this was scary but this is what a dangerous mission is like. None of you really took seriously what might happen if you're unprepared, and next time I won't come back from the dead and neither will Choji, do you understand?" Ino sniffed and nodded. "Okay then, let's go home."

While walking back Ino said to Shikamaru, "H-hey, me and you, after all this… we… we're friends now, right?" He gave her a tired nod, with a happy smile.

0o0o0o0

Kiba and Yugito sat in the hospital room in companionable silence. Yugito was filing her nails while Kiba was making, what Yugito thought were, odd faces. Eventually, Kiba cracked and grabbed the nail file. "You're doing it wrong," he protested and took her hand and showed her a better technique. Yugito did as she was instructed and when Kiba thought she sufficiently understood, he commanded her to bring him his bag. From within it, he pulled out a metal nail file and said, "my clan makes these, there isn't a better quality claw sharpener on the content."

"You mean nail file?" Yugito corrected. Kiba gave a long rant about the differences between nails and claws to which Yugito broke out into laughter.

0o0o0o0

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up," Naruto chanted as he was sitting up in bed and the buzz of the Fox's voice rang in his ear. The Fox was getting more persistent but Naruto was getting better, or so he thought, at repressing the beast. With Rin, Fū and in the light of day, Naruto's problems didn't seem so bad and he was able to forget, but alone in the dark it was unbearable. When the Fox finally stopped, Naruto tucked himself into bed, telling himself, again, that he would tell Rin-sensei everything, and when he woke up he, again, decided against it. 


	6. Another Brick in the Wall Pt. 1

### Chapter 6: Another Brick in the Wall Pt. 1

Naruto sat curled up, his knees pressed against his chest, his back against a wall. Besides the ground he sat on, which was a smooth reflective surface, and the wall that stretched infinitely from side to side, there was nothing but a black and infinitely expanding horizon of nothingness.

Behind the wall, Naruto could hear friendly chatter. He recognized the voices of Sasuke, Hinata, Choji, and the rest of his friends. There was a clanking of plates and glasses as if they all were having a nice dinner.

Getting up Naruto peered through the empty spaces of brick in the wall. There he saw Fū and Rin. Fū was holding out a hand as if to help him through. Unsure he slowly moved to grasp it. They were so close Naruto could feel the warmth radiating off her skin, but suddenly he was enveloped in a red aura, his fingers turned long and claw-like. He cut open the inviting hand and Fū took it back immediately.

Both were shocked and stared at their hands covered in Fū's blood. Recovering, Naruto quickly grabbed bricks and used them to fill the holes in the wall. Seeing this, Fū took back her senses and pushed the bricks away as quickly as Naruto was laying them down. They grappled struggling to stop the other for his/her own good. Out of desperation, Fū put her arms over the empty space to prevent Naruto from filling it in anymore. He tried to pull her arms off so he could finish his work, but her grip was too strong.

Naruto stopped to catch his breath. Their eyes met and he saw the determination in hers. He was going to need to do something drastic to get her off. Naruto still had a brick trembling in his right hand. _Crack! Crack!_ The foul sound of smashed flesh and breaking bones wasn't totally masked by Fū's cries of pain. As she coddled her broken hands, with eyes tearing up from the pain, Naruto took his chance to fill in the wall.

He could hear Fū slamming herself against the wall. Naruto put his back to her and the barrier between them and covered his ears trying to block the desperate _thud, thud, thud,_ calling for him. She didn't stop. He could hear others joining her, _THUD, THUD, THUD._

He couldn't take it anymore, and he ran into the darkness. He ran and ran and ran. The wall shrinking behind him.

Then, in the inky blackness, Naruto saw two specs in the distance. They grew and grew until Naruto realized they were people, and as he got closer he recognized who they were. Dressed in white and crouched down with his arms open ready to embrace him was his father and dressed just how she was in her picture was his mother. She had on what was perhaps the warmest, most inviting look Naruto had ever seen. He suddenly felt a more intense longing to be with them then he had ever experienced before. They were so close. He could finally rest with the assurance that his mother would comfort him while his father figured out a way to solve all his problems. Naruto suddenly noticed just how heavy all the mental and emotional weight he had been carrying was.

He kept running, they must have been a hundred yards away, then seventy, then fifty, thirty, twenty. He was almost there.

All of a sudden his father's face changed. It went from a bright smile to a look of surprise and possibly fear. As if in slow motion he began to get up and move back, but he was too late, the ground beneath him shattered like glass. His mother backed away has his father fell. The shattering ground spread until there was a chasm between her and Naruto.

Naruto fell to his knees, tears flowed freely from his eyes. He didn't have the energy to cry out. His mother stood there, looking at him before taking a few steps back, and when she thought she was a good enough distance away, ran straight for the chasm. Seeing what she was doing Naruto was about to call for her to stop but she had already jumped inhumanly high, crossing the abyss, and tuck and rolled onto the other side.

His mother dusted herself off and flashed him a smile like it was nothing. Naruto nearly tackled her down in an embrace filled with tears and snot. She brushed his hair affectionately and they stayed like that for a few moments.

Eventually, Naruto realized something was off. He did not feel soft, warm, flesh rather his mother was cold and hard like a moving statue. He opened his eyes and in the reflective floor saw the skeletal figure that was holding him. Immediately he pushed her away and stumbled back. He felt the ground beneath him give. He saw the skeleton of his mother reach out a hand to grab him but she was too late. He fell into the abyss.

As he fell, towering apparitions began to appear to him. First was a friendly looking Itachi Uchiha in his ANBU uniform. "You know I have a little brother the same age as you," he said before he disappeared in a flash leaving behind the image of him covered in blood.

Then was Hinata's mom, "Your mother would be so proud of you. I know I am." She disappeared in a flash just like Itachi and left the imprint of her on her deathbed.

Next was Iruka who said, "don't tell anyone this but you're my favorite student," before flashing away leaving behind the image of his bloody dead body leaning against a tree.

Finally, there was Mizuki. "I care about my students more than my own life." He left behind an image of the sadistic smile he had on when he told Naruto about the Fox.

He kept falling. He looked down and saw, coming out of the darkness below, with its gaping maw open, the Nine-Tailed Fox. He didn't have time to scream before he was swallowed up by the beast.

Naruto awoke, shaking. He went for his breakfast cigarette that had become his habit since he became a shinobi. "It's just a dream. It means nothing. It's just a dream. It means nothing. It's just a dream. It means nothing."

0o0o0o0

"Who's up for barbecue to celebrate our first C-rank mission complete!?" Choji asked.

"Maybe later," Shikamaru said, "right now, I just want to go home, and lay in bed, and not worry about anyone or thing trying to kill me."

"Yeah, I never thought I would be so excited to spend the rest of the day sitting in the flower shop doing nothing exciting," Ino agreed.

"Come on it was a little fun," Ibiki said.

"No! No, it wasn't!" Ino yelled.

0o0o0o0

"Alright Fū, great job now let's see what you got." Rin called.

Fū, surrounded by a red aura and flying in the air quickly, did a nose dive straight into the ground. _BOOM!_ The force of the impact made a very impressive crater and caused several trees to uproot. Fū took a moment to appreciate her handy work before giving a victorious, "WHOO!"

Rin was smiling ear to ear and her chest was swollen with pride, "great work!"

"Hey," Naruto said, looking tired, unkempt, and generally grungy, "sorry I'm late I… what happened." Naruto was astonished by the destruction that laid before him.

"NARUTO!" Fū yelled tackling him in a hug that nearly knocked him to the ground, "I did it! I used the Seven-Tails's chakra!" She quickly pushed him away, covering her nose. "Ugh, no offense but when was the last time you took a shower." Naruto brushed his hand through his hair to find it covered in a greasy coating.

"Naruto," Rin said, "you're late again. You missed the whole thing."

"Y-yeah, sorry Rin-sensei, I guess I, uh, overslept."

"I see… good work today Fū, I'm very proud of you. You're dismissed early."

Fū looked surprised, "oh, uh, I could stay and help Naruto if you want…"

Rin smiled, "that's very kind of you but I would prefer to speak with Naruto alone."

"Oh, um, okay then, I'll see you around Naruto," Fū said. She considered giving him a kiss on the cheek but seeing his unshowered self reconsidered, and awkwardly walked off.

When Fū was out of sight Rin cast her gaze onto Naruto and asked, "What has gotten into you?"

"W-what?"

"Kakashi said you were one of the hardest working shinobi he's ever seen."

Naruto blinked, "K-Kakashi-sensei said that about me?"

"Yes, you made a real impression on him, but I can't say you've done the same for me." Naruto winced at the words. "You've been late to every training session for the past few weeks and you haven't made any progress since we started. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you're just struggling, but it's plain to see you're not taking any of this seriously!"

"S-sorry."

"I don't want to hear sorry! I want to see results! I thought you understood what will happen if you don't learn this! Your allies, your friends, will DIE at your hands if you can't control the beast!"

"I-I know."

"Then why have you been slacking on something so important!?"

"…I-I'm… scared…"

Rin blinked, "scared?"

"R-Rin-sensei… I-I don't want to use the Fox's chakra."

Rin's eyes softened, and she knelt down so she was level with the small boy, "You have nothing to fear so long as I'm here. I will do everything I can to make sure nothing bad happens."

"…What if you're not enough?"

Rin put on a cocky yet goofy smile, "Would you ask that if I was Kakashi?"

"Maybe, but he's… Kakashi."

"And I'm Rin. Kakashi might have the famous magic eye, but I have a thousand pound turtle in my gut. Don't get me wrong my beloved husband is one of the strongest shinobi in the Leaf, probably in the top twenty or even ten if we were ranking, but… wweeeelllll… I'm better." Her exaggerated tone made it obvious she was playing a character but the confidence was none the less true and none the less calming. Naruto gave her a smile to show he believed her. "Next time we train I want you to really try and don't be afraid if you lose control because I will handle it." Naruto nodded. "Good! Now there is something else urgent we must talk about."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"You stink," Naruto couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at the bluntness of the statement. "I know you have a girlfriend now but that doesn't mean you can lax on basic hygiene, especially if you want to keep her."

"Uhh, my shower is broken," Naruto lied.

"Then use mine," she continued in a teasing tone, "I can't have you smelling up my training field, now can I?"

Naruto chuckled, "No Rin-sensei."

"Alright then let's get you cleaned up. No training today."

0o0o0o0

"Okay break!" Sasuke said to an exhausted Sakura.

"Do you… do this... kind of workout… a lot?" Sakura huffed.

"No," Sasuke admitted, "I lightened it up for you."

"Oh… thanks," She said.

"If we keep this up your physical strength might be mediocre by the end of the year," Sasuke half-joked.

"Too tired… to insult you… back." Sasuke couldn't help himself, he laughed. This came as a surprise to Sakura. She never heard anything more than a chuckle from the boy and most of the time it wasn't out of genuine humor.

"Here," he said handing her a water skin after he was finished with it. "Seriously, you did good today, keep it up."

"Thanks," she said and took a large swig. When she finished the thought that she and Sasuke just shared an indirect kiss crossed her mind. Not long ago the mere idea of that would have sent her over the moon but now she found herself shrugging it off. Although she would have been lying to herself if she didn't admit she felt a few butterflies in her stomach. To get her mind off that she asked, "so, how did you become friends with Naruto?"

"Huh, where's this coming from?"

"Wasn't it you who accused me of not knowing enough about my teammates?"

"That's not exactly what I said, but sure, why not? Naruto would always challenge me to fights and competitions. I would always win of course but that never stopped him from trying. After about a month of this, I got tired of it and told him to give up. Naruto being Naruto you can imagine how he responds to that. So then I tell him I just wanted to be left alone. He says something about it not being good to spend so much time by myself but I insisted very… firmly, and he got the message. So he stops coming to me and I start getting bored. I give in and go looking for him and find him training in the forest. He was training hard but inefficiently. I gave him some pointers and we became training partners and eventually friends."

"… Do you think I could be friends with him?"

Sasuke shrugged, "sure."

0o0o0o0

Naruto closed his eyes enjoying the last few moments of the warm shower before cutting off the water. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. He paused, taking note of the fogged over mirror. With a nervous feeling in his gut and a trembling hand, he wiped clean a stroke from the misty surface.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he only saw himself, with bright blue eyes in Rin's clean and well-lit bathroom. He put on his clothes. The sweat and dirt covering his clothes was very prominent now that he was clean and it made his skin crawl.

Naruto found Rin in the kitchen stirring a pot. The room was filled with a mouth watering smell. "Hungry?" Rin asked. "Have a seat. It's almost done." Naruto, uncomfortable, did as he was told. He felt guilty being there because of a lie but this was soon forgotten as Rin placed a bowl of ramen in front of him. Naruto thanked her as she took her seat across from him. "So," Rin began, "I figured you could use the shower here after training until they fix the one at your place."

Naruto was about to decline but looking at Rin's welcoming smile and the home cooked meal he found himself saying, "t-thank you, Rin-sensei," before attacking his bowl. It was delicious.

From the hall Kakashi called, "I'm home!"

"We're in here having dinner!" Rin called back.

"We?" Kakashi wondered to himself, before seeing seeing his student at the table, "Naruto, What brings you here?"

Rin answered for him as her husband made himself a bowl, "his shower broke, so I told him he could use ours."

"I see…" Kakashi said as he took his own chair at the table. "Is this Kushina-sensei's old recipe? You haven't made this for quite some time."

"Mom?" Naruto asked.

"I thought Naruto would like to try it," Rin said to Kakashi and to Naruto she said, "your mother loved ramen as much as you do. She eventually tried to make her own, and that sparked a love for cooking in general. I think this was the recipe she was most proud of."

The food suddenly tasted much more bitter in Naruto's mouth, but he didn't let that show and just said, "thank you."

Rin smiled at her student, before saying, "So, tomorrow I was thinking of taking you clothes shopping instead of training. Fū will probably want to help with that."

Naruto looked down at what he was wearing, "something wrong with what I have?"

"They're starting to wear down and grow on you. Besides doesn't Fū deserve a sharply dressed guy?" She gave him a wink.

Naruto's face turned red and he scratched the back of his head. He muttered, "well I guess if it will make her happy…"

"Also, please take better care of the new clothes and start using the laundromat more."

"They, uh… don't like me coming by too often."

"Then I'll have a talk with them. One more thing, you have to stop smoking. It's a terrible habit to have."

"H-how did you know about-"

"It's obvious enough you don't brush your teeth as much as you should, think I can't smell it on your breath. Which reminds me, start brushing your teeth, once after you wake up and once before you go to bed."

"B-but Rin-sensei I need those to… to relax."

"If you need to relax then pick up a hobby, learn an instrument, or read a book. There are plenty of ways to relax that don't involve killing yourself. I'll pick you up some nicotine gum when we go shopping tomorrow if you need it."

"… yes ma'am."

"Good. I'll give you a rest and talk about your diet tomorrow."

"What's wrong with how I eat!?"

"Tomorrow Naruto, but I recommend you savor this unhealthy meal; it won't be the norm anymore."

The rest of the meal was mostly small talk between Rin and Naruto with Kakashi only chiming in here and there. When he had eaten his fill Naruto thanked Rin and went on his way. After he was gone Kakashi removed his mask and began to eat his dinner, while Rin cleaned her and Naruto's plates in the sink.

"You're coddling him," Kakashi noted.

"I'm doing what you asked."

"I asked you to train him not make him your dependent."

"Nothing wrong with a little tender loving care."

"The time for that has passed. He's a shinobi now Rin. He needs to be able to care for himself."

"And how is he supposed to know how to do that when he has nobody to teach him."

"Pointing him in the right direction is one thing, taking control of his life is another."

"I'm doing my job Kakashi!"

"You don't do this for Fū?"

"… you know that's not the job I'm talking about."

0o0o0o0

_5 days later_

Ino, eyes glazed over, mindlessly flipped a kunai in the air and caught it. Then she did it again and again and again. It was a bright sunny day but she was stuck in the empty flower shop with little to do but wait and see if anyone passed through the door.

With few options for activities, Ino reflected on how things were going in her life. It had only been a week since her first C-rank mission, or what she thought was her first C-rank mission. She wasn't sure if it was on the books or not. She got a C-ranked mission's worth of pay at least. She and Shikamaru still got on each other's nerves from time to time but their occasional bouts lacked the animosity that used to be there. Choji was always nice to Ino but now she made a point to return the kindness. The maroon tint Choji's face would get whenever she flashed a smile at him was not lost on her. She hoped she wouldn't have to break the sensitive boy's heart and wondered if any girl gave Choji the time of day. Hinata, Ino reminded herself but wasn't sure if the smaller girl really counted.

Ino wondered what Hinata was like, she never actually talked to her back in the academy, but after her shift ended Ino was supposed to meet her and Shikamaru's other friends at the ramen bar. She remembered Hinata was quiet in class but Ino always assumed she was "one of the guys," on her free time. How could the best friend of Kiba Inuzuka be anything less? She didn't talk to Kiba much either. Ino remembered him as being very pugnacious and somewhat of a bully. She still held a grudge for a particularly cruel prank he and Naruto played on her that involved chewed gum, paint, and a few gallons of ice cold water. The memory brought the feeling of humiliation flooding back like a reopened wound. She never forgave them and they never asked for forgiveness, but it was a while ago and she and Naruto were on good terms, so Ino supposed she could be friendly with Kiba. Still, an apology would be nice.

Ino was ripped from her thoughts by the chime of a bell. Naruto walked into the small shop. She was surprised to see him. He hadn't been by for quite a while. He used to come every Saturday morning to get flowers for his parents but he all of a sudden stopped. He didn't drop by to buy any new seeds or plants for himself either. She heard the other genin barely saw him since he started training with Kakashi's wife.

Now Naruto came out of the blue with, what Ino saw as, a sudden understanding of fashion. "When did you start dressing decently?" She asked.

"I, uh, got some help picking out some new threads," Naruto explained sheepishly.

"Well, you owe whoever helped you a big debt. You actually don't look half bad when you're dressed well."

"Thanks," Naruto said, scratching the back of his bright red head. He wasn't used to pretty girls complimenting him.

"I'm glad you came in today. We just got in a shipment from the Land of Wind, and I've got something I know you're going to LOVE! Check this out," Ino reached under the desk and brought up the new vegetation, "cacti. They're pretty easy to take care of. I know you prefer edibles, and, so, guess what? Some of these actually bear this cool looking fruit." She brought out an odd looking fruit that looked not unlike a ball of fire. "To be honest they have a pretty weak taste but it's still exotic cactus fruit."

Naruto was definitely interested and normally he would have bought a few but he remembered that all the plants at his house were dead. He had a lot going on and his garden suffered for it. If he bought the cacti now he would ensure their death. "That sounds great Ino but maybe another time. A-actually, I'm here for a bouquet."

Disappointed, Ino put away the cactus, that she was sure Naruto would be excited about. "Is it for Sakura again? She's not going to be interested, Naruto."

"No, no, this is for… a different girl."

Ino immediately perked up at that, "a different girl? You're finally ready to ask out Hinata!?"

"What? No! A different different girl."

Ino was initially disappointed, but that was quickly replaced by curiosity, "a different different girl as in not Sakura or Hinata, a totally new crush?"

"Y-yeah, her name is Fū she's from the Waterfall. We've been dating for a few months now and-"

"Wowowo! Back up a second! You've been dating a waterfall ninja for months!"

"Y-yes."

Ino leaped out from behind the counter, walked over to the entrance to the store, and changed the opened sign to closed. She then strolled back to Naruto, put her hands on his shoulders, and said, in no uncertain terms, "tell me EVERYTHING!"

0o0o0o0

"So, Shino, since your teammates and jonin sensei decided to not hold you responsible for any misconduct, and investigations show no evidence of any chargeable offenses. You are hereby unsuspended and may resume your duties as a Leaf shinobi."

Shino gave a formal bow, "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

"I do hope that we won't hear of any more concerning actions from now on."

"I shall be more careful in the future, my lord."

0o0o0o0

Naruto looked to the sky to check the time, he was late. He was thankful to Ino for spending so much time with him to make the bouquet, which came out great, with green, droopy, bell-shaped, flowers that Naruto forgot the name of, but he wasn't confident that it would make up for his tardiness. So, he rushed to make it to Fū's apartment. With his mind more preoccupied with getting there quickly than safely he accidentally ran head-first into someone.

On the ground, he heard the other person ask, "Naruto?" It was Hinata.

As they both got to their feet Naruto apologized saying, "Ack! Sorry Hinata, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay Naruto." She said dusting herself off. When she laid eyes on him her face turned scarlet, "t-that's a nice look on you."

"Huh?" Naruto asked his mind preoccupied, "oh, right, the new clothes! Rin-sensei and Fū help me pick them out."

Hinata wasn't sure who those people were. She noticed the bouquet, "what are those for?"

"My date with Fū," he looked to the sky, "That I'm really late for!" He began walking and Hinata followed him.

"Y-you got a date?"

"Yeah, we've actually been going out for a while."

"H-how long?" Naruto missed the squeak of panic in her voice.

"A few months I guess. She's really great, ya know." Naruto stopped walking, he suddenly remembered, "I almost forgot to thank you!"

"T-thank me, f-for what?"

"If it wasn't for you I might have never asked her out."

Hinata gave a high-pitched, "Huh?"

"Remember at Ichiraku you told me I should move on from Sakura and find someone else who likes spending time with me as much as I like spending time with her?"

Hinata paused before saying, "vividly." She didn't trust herself to be able to say anything else.

"Well, if you didn't tell me to do that I don't know if I would have had the courage to ask Fū out. You really helped me out a lot, ya know."

"O-oh, I-I'm… happy I could help."

"You can't be serious. This better not be what it looks like," said a new voice. Both turned to see Neji with a deeper than normal scowl. "Honestly, Hinata it's bad enough you keep the company you do but to take seriously the courtship of someone so below you."

Hinata's eyes drifted to the flowers in Naruto's hand and she realized what Neji was thinking."N-no, Neji it's not like that-" Hinata tried to explain but was cut off by Naruto's angry rebuttal.

"What was that you…" Naruto paused, finding it oddly hard to think of an insult without insulting Hinata too. Something about the pampered and snobby upper class wouldn't work, Hinata was even more elite than him, Hyugas looked too much alike to insult his appearance, and he didn't even want to think of Hinata's reaction if he said something about their eyes. Finally, he settled on "… punk. What's it matter to you anyway!?"

"To see our next clan head fraternizing with someone such as yourself in public reflects badly on the clan as a whole."

"I'd think you opening your mouth in public would do a lot more damage to your clan's reputation."

Neji looked down his nose and said, "I must say Uzumaki, I'm surprised they made you a shinobi. Field promotion, was it? I'm amazed they let you keep it after you failed to subdue your only adversary and let your only ally die." Neji sidestepped the rage filled swing Naruto took at him, and then sidestepped the next one, and the next one, and the next one.

Naruto's blind rage was halted by Neji's open palm strike to his stomach. He spat up blood and felt several painful pops in his gut before doubling over. He writhed on the ground as Neji stepped over him. "Pathetic," he stated as he walked away.

Hinata was immediately at Naruto's side asking, "Naruto, are you okay!?"

"Ahhhh!… yeah, yeah… I'm… I'll be fine." Hinata helped Naruto slowly to his feet. "I heal fast, ya know."

"Yes, I do."

With great effort Naruto reached down and picked up the bouquet, now slightly smashed and beaten but presentable enough, Naruto supposed. He could say the same about his dirty and now blood stained clothes. Hinata insisted on taking him to a hospital but Naruto, ignoring the pain, straightened up to show her he was fine. He convinced Hinata to let him walked home to change, alone.

0o0o0o0

Fū sat in her apartment tapping her finger impatiently. She checked the time again and finally jumped to her feet. He was late. He was very late. She quickly scrawled a note and pinned it to her door, before running off.

The note read, _"Naruto, I got tired of waiting and decided to try and find you. You better hope I don't. Try to hide. It will make better sport._

_Love, Fū"_

0o0o0o0

Sasuke was sitting alone, eyes closed, trying to enjoy the music filling the room from the phonograph. There was a cold glass of milk in his right hand and an ice pack over his left, meant to relieve the burns. Channeling lightning through his hand was proving to be difficult, if not simply painful. He needed a moment to just relax.

His eyes fluttered open lazily and drifted around the room. They settled on an old scrapbook tucked away in a bookshelf. He put down his milk and with some effort Sasuke got up grabbed it and settled back down in his seat. He saw it was made by his cousin Aiko, Sasuke wasn't sure if she was his fourth, seventh, or twelfth cousin. He could never keep track of how he was related to everyone.

Skimming through it Sasuke found a plethora of photos of Aiko and her parents, his cousin Yashiro and his wife Haruko, who he met on a mission in The Land of Hot Water. He kept flipping through and found a section with his name in it. There he was, much younger, playing with Aiko at the lake, making faces at the camera, and camping out in the woods.

Sasuke's heart became heavy as he realized Aiko would have graduated from the academy this year if she was still alive. Turning another page his sadness quickly turned to anger. There was a photo of him and his older brother, Sasuke with a stupid grin and his brother giving a reluctant smile. He threw the book across the room. It knocked into the phonograph, stopping the music with a <>shrrrik0o0o0o0

Naruto stumbled into his house clutching his abdomen. He sat down in a small wooden chair and rocked up and down groaning. It felt as if his guts were on fire. He suddenly regretted not letting Hinata take him to the hospital. The pain seemed to be spreading throughout his body.

A dark shadow began to grow out from the wall until half the apartment was an inky black void. From the darkness appeared two gigantic red eyes. "NARUTO!"

Naruto whispered, "go away, just go away."

The rest of the head of the Fox slowly became visible as he said, "You can't repress me this time! I have the Hyuga boy to thank for that."

Naruto got up ignoring the pain and through the chair he was sitting on at the beast, "Just go away! I don't want anything to do with you!" The chair just passed through him as if he was a phantom.

"WOULD YOU STOP THIS! THERE IS MUCH I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT!"

But Naruto wasn't listening he was grabbing whatever he could and tossing it at the Fox screaming, "Go away you monster! You tried to destroy the Leaf! You killed my parents! You ruined my life! It's all your fault! Everything wrong with me is all your fault!"

0o0o0o0

Naruto's apartment, that's where Fū would look first. She walked up the stairs to his door hoping the chase wouldn't be so easy, then had a moment of self-reflection about being so excited to hunt her boyfriend down like how one would hunt a wild animal. She soon dismissed it as being all in good fun, but an inkling of doubt still lingered.

 _Crash!_ Fū quickly forgot about her self-psychoanalysis and ran to Naruto's door where she heard banging, clanging, and Naruto crying out, "GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fū tried to open the door but it was locked. She didn't think twice and slammed her full weight into the door. The door moaned with pain. She did it again and again, until the door burst open.

"NARUTO WHAT'S…" Fū stood in the doorway and took in the scene. Naruto stood in the center of his apartment, that looked as if a tornado went through it. He turned to reveal glowing red, slitted eyes. "What's going on?"


	7. High Hopes

### Chapter 7: High Hopes

"Order up!"

Choji greedily went for his bowl that Ayame put in front of him. "Great as always," he exclaimed.

"Glad to hear!" Teuchi said.

Choji jumped in his seat as a friendly hand clasped his shoulder, "Starting without us?"

"Hey Sasuke, sorry I was hungry, thought an appetizer wouldn't hurt."

"I think most people would consider that a main course," Sasuke said, taking a seat next to Choji.

"Most of you have weak stomachs."

Sasuke chuckled, "I wouldn't consider being about to eat an elephant in one go a strength."

Choji gave a sigh as if he pitted Sasuke's ignorance. He noted one of Sasuke's hands was bandaged and asked, "What did you do to your hand?"

"New jutsu."

"What kind?"

Sasuke gave a ghostly smile, "that's going to be a surprise for the Chunin Exams." Choji went noticeably paler. He really hoped he wouldn't have to fight Sasuke in the exams. For all the years they had known each other Choji only ever beat Sasuke once.

"Hey," Shikamaru said walking in and taking a seat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to return the greeting but it was caught on his tongue when he saw Ino walk in after him. "Hi," she said in a friendly but tense greeting.

"Hey," Sasuke said reluctantly while Choji gave his own enthusiastic greeting.

Seeing Sasuke's face Shikamaru said, "I invited Ino. Thought it would be nice." Sasuke wanted to say something rude but decided it was best to not make a scene.

"Are you guys ready to order or is anyone else coming?" Ayame asked with her best waitress smile.

"Hinata said she'd be coming," Choji said, "but Kiba's in the hospital."

"Still!?" Ayame exclaimed.

"He's getting out tomorrow," Hinata said coming in and taking a seat at the end next to Ino.

They all exchanged greetings before Choji asked, "anyone know if Naruto's coming?"

"He wasn't home when I went to see him," Sasuke answered, "I left a note telling him we'd be here."

"He's not coming; he has a date tonight," Ino said. She suddenly felt very self-conscious as every eye in the bar seemed to instantly be on her.

"Since when does Naruto go on dates?" Sasuke asked.

"Since he got a girlfriend, I guess," Ino answered.

"Since when does Naruto have a girlfriend!?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino blinked, "you mean, you guys don't know?"

"We barely see him since we all started training for the Chunin Exams," Shikamaru said.

"Weeeell… I probably shouldn't be telling you guys this buuuut… Naruto was in the flower shop today getting a bouquet for his girlfriend. Apparently, they've been dating for a while now."

"W-what did he tell you about her?" Hinata asked.

"He gave me the whole rundown. So, they met at the Twenty-Fourth Training Ground and sparred with each other. They had a lot of fun so they met up again and again and Naruto realizes that he really likes this girl, and I mean like REALLY likes this girl." Hinata visibly winced. "Eventually, Naruto gets up the courage to ask Fū out, that's her name, by the way, Fū, and she says yes but in a, 'yeah, I knew you were going to ask me that,' kinda way. The date goes great, but what's really interesting is what happens the next day, when Kakashi-sensei has Naruto train with his wife. Turns out she was already training someone else and you won't believe who it is!

"Fū," Sasuke said, wondering why Ino didn't just say so.

"Yeah!" She said, "And they've been, like, inseparable ever since!" Ino swooned, "Oh, it's so adorable!"

Shikamaru shrugged, he didn't see anything particularly interesting about the story, except for it being about Naruto.

"Did… did he say anything about what she's like!?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you have to take Naruto's point of view with a grain of salt. When a boy's falling for a girl like that, he can be blind to a lot of her… less desirable traits, but we'll get to see for ourselves soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"Fū is going to be joining us in the Chunin Exams, so we'll be seeing the Leaf Village's new power couple first hand soon enough." Ino gave an ear bleeding squeak, "I can't wait I bet they're going to be so cute together!"

0o0o0o0

"What's going on?"

Naruto felt his heart sink. It was over, it was all over. He was caught, and Fū would see what he truly was. She would leave him; he would be alone once again and become an outcast among outcasts.

Fū took a moment to take in the destruction. She realized this was the first time she was in Naruto's home. "Naruto?" she said, not sure what else to say. It felt to her as if she was seeing something she was not meant to see.

"Get out," Naruto said before he could think.

"W-what?" Fū asked surprised by the sudden hostility.

"You-you need to go,"

"Naruto, why are you…? No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!"

"JUST GO!" he yelled pushing her out the door and slamming it behind her.

Fū tried to open it but something was blocking the door. Face hot with anger, she banged her hand against it. "Naruto, open up!"

"No!"

She heard the wood crack as she hit the door harder, "you stupid boy, let me in!"

"Leave me alone!"

"NARUTO!" she yelled again, slamming her open hand desperately against the door a few more times. Tiers were starting to form in her eyes. "I-I'm not leaving until you let me in!" She put her back to the wall next to the door and slid down. She tried a couple more bangs, only to be met with silence. "Stupid boy, just talk to me."

Fū hid her face in her knees and began to cry. Anger had left her replaced with a confusing mix of emotions. It was dusk and the warmth of the day began to fade. For the first time since she came to the Land of Fire Fū felt cold.

She knocked against the door a few more times with a shaky hand. "P-p-please, don't leave me alone." There was a note of genuine fear in her voice as the night began to set and the silence surrounding her felt suffocating and familiar.

No response.

She took her head out of her knees for a second, "I… I love you."

Still no response, and she continued to cry.

"You okay?" asked a new voice. Fū looked up to see a brown haired man looking down at her with a worried expression.

She quickly wiped her eyes and recomposed herself. She gave the man a smile and said, "yes, everything is fine, just a little lover's spat."

"Uh, alright then," the man said, not sounding convinced, "I'll be next door if… if anything happens."

"Thank you, sir, you're very kind," Fū said, keeping up the smiling facade as the man went into his apartment. She let it drop and continued to sob when the door closed.

Night had fallen. Fū wanted to say something. She wanted to force the door open, to get on her knees and beg him to let her in, to curse his name until he was so insulted he would have no other choice but to say something, but she just sat there and sobbed to herself outside his door.

Her heart leapt when she heard a creeeek next to her. Naruto peered out from behind the door. He stood above her, his eyes red and puffy. Neither of them said a word instead, Fū grabbed one of Naruto's ankles. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to let go, not without an explanation. Naruto opened the door wider to let her in.

Only a few seconds after the door closed Naruto found his back on the floor. Fū had tackled and pinned him to the ground. Still neither spoke. Naruto couldn't read the expression on Fū's face.

Finally, she broke the silence, "talk."

"C-can we just forget about this?"

"No."

"Please Fū."

"NO! I walked in on you screaming at shadows and destroying your home and then you kick me out without any explanation. I CAN'T forget that happened. So talk!"

"I… I was attacked by the Nine-Tails."

Fū slowly sat up and got off Naruto. "What do you mean?" she asked, and Naruto told her everything. Nervous at first, Naruto gained confidence as Fū listened with a sympathetic ear.

When he had finished Fū scooted so that she was beside him and asked, "does Rin-sensei know anything about this?"

"No."

"Why… why did you never tell us?"

"I don't know… I-I tried but… when I was with you guys I just wanted to forget everything, and… and I was afraid… afraid of what you might think."

"Of what I might think?"

Naruto gestured to what remained of his apartment, "this doesn't look like the home of a sound mind. I… I thought you might leave if… you saw."

Fū laughed but its normal cheery playfulness was replaced by harsh bitterness, "You really are a stupid boy," Naruto was getting rather tired of Fū's new nickname for him, "You really think you're that much farther over the edge as me?" Naruto blinked. Fū laughed again but know there was a hint of hysteria in it, "you don't think that I haven't lost it before? Sure, I haven't gone as far as you but my tailed-beast doesn't torment my mind. I-I guess what I'm trying to say is… I get it. We're both fighting the same fight here. We need to be able to talk to each other."

Naruto didn't reply. His eyes were cast to the floor.

"I need you to know you can trust me. You know that, right?"

Naruto gave a small smile and nodded.

"And I can trust to you, right?"

"Of course!"

"Good, now let's go," Fū said getting up.

"Go? it's kinda late for our date now isn't it?"

"Not our date, you're staying at my place tonight. You'll need someone around if… it comes back, and you said it only attacks when you're alone. I can't just leave you here, not after what just happened and no offense, but I think we'll both be more comfortable at my place then yours."

With a far lighter heart than before Naruto took Fū's outstretched hand.

0o0o0o0

Ear pressed against the wall, Mr. Kita took in every word that was being said. When Fū and Naruto left he slumped in the nears chair. He wondered how long this had been going on. He kicked himself mentally for assuming Naruto was only having nightmares. He should have been more vigilant.

Getting up Mr. Kita went to his icebox to see if he had something alcoholic. Finding something colored amber he didn't bother making a glass but took the whole bottle to his desk. Taking a swig to calm his nerves he began to write his report, bracing himself to be chewed out when his superior got back to him.

0o0o0o0

"It's really nice of you to offer but you don't have to help," Naruto said as the two climbed the stairs to Fū's apartment.

"Please, there is no way you can clean all that up by yourself."

Naruto laughed before giving a quiet, "thank you," to Fū. "What's this?" Naruto asked when he saw the note on Fū's door.

"Nothing!" Fū said too quickly, ripping it off before Naruto could read it. He shrugged and followed her inside.

Fū's apartment couldn't be called clean, but it couldn't be called messy either. It had little more than the essentials for a comfortable living space. Besides an unkempt bed and clothes stuffed into open drawers in a way that kept them from closing, there were few hints at who lived there. There were no photos save for a couple of landscape shots that were probably there before Fū moved in. Though a few knick knacks and souvenirs were scattered around in a way that screamed tourist. Although it was only one room, not counting the bathroom, like Naruto's it was noticeably bigger.

Fū walked into the kitchen asking, "want something? We didn't really get a chance to eat."

"Sure, I can eat."

Fū poked around in the cupboard and icebox. "I've got some leftovers I could warm up... I ain't a good cook but I can warm up some rice and throw a few things over it and see what happens."

"Whatever's easiest. I ain't that hungry."

"Leftovers it is! Mushroom stew good with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Fū put the stew in a pot on the stove and left it to warm up before taking a seat near Naruto. An awkward silence passed before Fū was able to say what was on her mind. "I think you should tell Rin-sensei what you told me."

"I don't know…"

"She's had a tailed-beast longer than we've been alive. If anyone knows what to do it will be her."

"Do you remember what she said when I first started training with her? She didn't even know that tailed-beast were living things." Fū cast her eyes down, she remembered. "I-I'll think about it."

Fū signed, "it's your choice. I won't say anything but I really think Rin-sensei should know. Especially since you're trying to use its chakra. I mean what if…"

"What if what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"You think if I try to use the chakra the Nine-Tails might get a stronger hold on me." That was a thought that crossed Naruto's mind many times.

"I said to never mind. We don't really know anything about… any of this. The Nine-Tails probably doesn't have any 'hold' on you. It might just be doing this to be a pain."

"It… it wanted to talk to me about something."

"Can you trust what a giant fox that nearly destroyed your village and killed your parents has to say."

"I don't know. Maybe the Fox isn't trying to communicate with me; maybe I'm just losing it."

"Don't be silly. You're as sane as I am."

Naruto gave a dark laugh, "didn't you say you're not that far from falling off the edge too?"

"And I said we'd keep each other steady."

"What if I just end up pulling you down with me?"

"Then we'll just go mad together. It will be really romantic. They'll write terrible books about us and bards will sing stupid sappy songs." That made Naruto laugh.

After they ate they changed into their pajamas, taking turns using the bathroom for privacy. Fū barely repressed her giggles when she saw Naruto's nightcap, which looked like an adorable bucktooth monster was gnawing on his head.

"What?" he asked, seeing her face.

Fū answered by honking the nightcaps nose.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Naruto said, referring to the cutesy cartoon animals covering Fū's nightwear.

When they finished teasing each other, Fū pulled out a couple extra pillows and blankets from a closet. "You can have the bed. I'll take the couch."

"T-that's fine you take the bed it's yours after all."

"You need a better rest than me." and she switched off the lights and flopped down onto the couch, signaling the matter was settled.

Naruto, felt very self conscious lying in a girl's bed. He found, despite it being very soft, warm, and not that different from his own bed, he was having trouble getting comfortable. The thought of accidentally drooling in his sleep on a pillow that wasn't his own kept coming to his mind.

"You know," Fū said, "this is my first sleepover."

Naruto blinked, "what do you mean?"

"I've never had anyone stay overnight at my place and no one ever invited me to stay at theirs. I don't have too many friends at the Waterfall… well, they're more like acquaintances than friends. Not many people want to be friends with the girl who's hosting a giant bug that can level a village inside her."

"I do, she sounds really cool."

"She is, most people aren't though."

"People are cool, just not all the time."

"They don't seem very cool when they know you're hosting a tailed-beast."

"They're just scared, I'm sure they'll be cool if we show them we're cool, ya know."

"I'm getting tired of the word cool."

"That's cool." Out of the darkness a pillow flew at Naruto's head followed by Fū's laughter.

"Shut up," she demanded, through her giggles.

When both her and Naruto's laughter died down a comfortable silence fell between them, broken only by Fū asking for her pillow back. Naruto didn't feel as awkward in the bed, he was rather comfortable in fact. He felt himself drifting, but he couldn't go to sleep just then. He had something he needed to say first. "Fū, you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"I… I just want you to know, that thing you said when I… when you were outside my door… I feel the same way."

Due to the grogginess of half-sleep and the vagueness of Naruto's words it took a few moments for Fū to understand what Naruto meant. Then she remembered in her hysteria and desperation outside his door, she confessed to loving the boy. A warm feeling washed over Fū. She let out a girlish giggle. If it had been any other day she would sooner drown herself then let that escape her lips, but it felt appropriate at that moment. "Goodnight," was all she said, but her tone told Naruto she understood the meaning of his words.

As Fū drifted to sleep she replayed Naruto's words over and over again in her head. Savoring the giddy feeling it brought. She let her mind drift to fantasies that she normally would restrain herself from. Thoughts of a future where they've been together for years, married or about to be married. She imagined Naruto by her side as she was made the Champion of the Waterfall. Her older sister would lead the ceremony. Katashi and Nobuyuki sitting in the front row and congratulating her with friendly smiles. Then she thought of herself as a Hokage's wife living in the Hokage's mansion, but there was no way she'd just be a housewife. Maybe she could be an ambassador of the Waterfall, but that sounded boring and she instead decided she'd be an elite jonin, maybe with her own genin squad who looked up to her and dreamed to be just like her. She wondered if they'd be from Leaf or Waterfall. She thought of going on long, dangerous, and grand adventures with Naruto, where they would cuddle up by a campfire or in a tent while on the road, and do great feats of heroism rescuing each other from danger, or when Fū went alone on a mission, she would come home to find an excited Naruto who would tell her how much he worried about her and hang on every word as she masterfully retold what had happened. He would gasp when she talked about trials she overcame and laugh at her sharp wit. Sometimes there were children in her fantasies. Adorable little people with a mix of her and Naruto's traits. She heard red hair was common in the Uzumaki clan and wondered if their kids would inherit it or Naruto's whisker marks, that Fū thought were incredibly cute. Her most improbable fantasy was one where both their dreams came true and she was Champion while Naruto was Hokage and they some how managed to make the Leaf and Waterfall one nation.

There were nagging thoughts in the back of Fū's head, about how one of them would have to give up his or her dream for them to realistically be together, or how they could convince the Waterfall or Leaf to let one of their tailed-beasts live in another village. She ignored them though, deciding they'd cross those bridges when they got there. Now was a time for celebration; Naruto said he loved her and she was going to ride that euphoria into sleep.

While Fū's mind was racing with thoughts and ideas, Naruto's was doing quite the opposite. He felt his mind empty of anxiety and worry. Whatever hardships that lied ahead were far away then, and troubles from his past did not come to him. Naruto didn't know what kind of fabric lined the bed but it was his new favorite. The sheets left a pleasant tingle on his skin whenever he moved, and they smelled like Fū. At first Naruto didn't allow himself to enjoy that last observation, feeling like that would make him a creep, but the gentle hand of half-sleep had taken away most of his inhibitions, and that coupled with the sound of Fū's gentle breathing close by, he could imagine the girl lying beside him right then. It was that pleasant thought that lulled him to a restful and dreamless sleep. For the first time since he became a genin, Naruto, at least for a short time, felt truly safe.

0o0o0o0

Hizashi Hyuga sat at his desk behind a pile of papers prepared to pull yet another all nighter. Running the most powerful clan in the village was not an easy task. There was a time where he would have delegated much of the work to other members of the clan, but as time went on he found more and more flaws in the work of others and took up more and more tasks himself.

A knock on the door interrupted his work flow. "Come in," he said, trying not to get too upset. He knew it was hard for people to get time to talk to him and he couldn't ban people from disturbing him from his work or it would be virtually impossible to talk to him at all.

Neji opened the door, "I apologise, Lord Hizashi but as Lady Hinata's guard I believe it is my duty to report… questionable behavior."

"What behavior is this?" Hizashi asked, face already back in his papers; he would work while he talked as he always did.

"It appears Naruto Uzumaki is attempting to court Lady Hinata."

"Is that so," Hizashi gave a loud yawn, "good to know. Thank you for telling me this."

Neji shifted his weight awkwardly, "my lord, what is it that you think should be done about this."

Hizashi looked up, tiredness obvious on his face. "nothing," he said like he was surprised Neji asked

"My lord, if I may be so bold. I don't believe Naruto is the kind of person we wish to marry into our clan, especially if he is to marry our clan head."

Nose back in his work, Hizashi said with a lazy wave of his hand, "Naruto has been a friend to Hinata and our clan for years now. I've actually considered asking him to take the Oath of Guardian to Hinata as well, but he is an ambitious boy and him being sworn to serve the Hyuga might cause problems if he ever does become Hokage. Hitomi, God rest her soul, and I decided quite some time ago that he would be the best suitor for Hinata."

Hizashi's eyes stopped reading and his pen stopped moving as he fell into memory. Hitomi brought up the idea up almost off handedly while the kids played in the courtyard. He thought Hinata was too young to be thinking about marriage. He wanted to enjoy her youthful innocence, but Hitomi reminded him her time was short and she wanted to make sure her daughter was taken care of.

"B-but my lord-"

"I'm afraid, father, that Neji is mistaken," Hanabi said walking in, "what Neji believed to be a courtship of Hinata was just the two of them talking. The reason it appeared so was because Naruto was on his way to meet with a different girl."

"That's a shame," Hizashi said, "well they are still young and there is yet time. Unless there is anything else either of you want to say, you both may leave."

After the door was closed and the two were far enough away Hanabi snapped at her cousin, dropping her formal speech and noble accent, "I know what you were trying to do Neji!"

"I was simply bringing something I thought Lord Hizashi should know about to his attention." Neji said in the same formal manner he was using with Hizashi. It annoyed Hanabi that Neji would never speak casually to her, like a normal cousin. Treating her with respect was Neji's way of disrespecting her.

"You were hoping that father would tell Hinata to break it off with Naruto."

"My intentions matter not, it appears Lord Hizashi would like Naruto to be his son-in-law as much as you would like him to be your brother-in-law."

"Maybe he'd bring new life into this place." She made a gesture that encompassed the whole compound, "everyone here is so uptight, it's like we're a company instead of a family."

"The Hyuga is the greatest and most prestigious clan in the Leaf and we must act in accordance with our nobility."

"You know it's cause of people like you that everyone thinks we're a bunch of snobs, right?"

Not for the first time, Neji marveled at how strange Hanabi's accent was. It wasn't the sophisticated and well pronunciated accent of Leaf nobility, which the Hyuga and most of the richest and/or most powerful clans and families had, like the Aburame, or some of the more notable merchant families. It wasn't the common man's accent either. She had an odd mix of the two, but she switched to the noble accent when addressing her father or during formal occasions. Neji wondered if she truly lost her old accent after being around Hinata's friends for so long, or if the nobleman's tongue was the one she naturally spoke, and consciously tries to drop it in her everyday life.

"What the common man thinks is beneath us." Neji answered.

Hanabi opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it, shaking her head. She knew Neji was saying these things not because he believed them but because he wanted to get under her skin. Instead she stormed off down another hall, calling behind her back, "Just because you're a bitter jerk who can't find love doesn't mean you have to bring us all down with you."

Neji couldn't resist muttering under his breath, "brat."

0o0o0o0

The sound of eggs sizzling on the frying pan seemed to deafen all other sounds in the kitchen. The smell filled the room and fused with the cigarette smoke. She threw a few mushrooms, and mildly spicy peppers into the pan along with a couple of mint leaves and mixed them with the eggs. The toast popped around the sametime her omelet finished. She buttered it quickly, to make sure the warmth of the toast would melt the butter and make it seep through into all the nooks and crannies. While the food cooled she put out her cigarette and gave a short prayer of thanks for her meal.

As she ate her breakfast Anko Mitarashi wondered how she would spend her day off. She thought about seeking out some of her peers to have a drink with. Most of them would probably be working that day or training their genins. It seemed like half of them took up teaching a group of runts. She even heard Rin was busy these days training some brat from the Waterfall, not that Anko would ever invite Rin to have drinks with her anyway.

Maybe Kakashi would be free in the evening, he was always good company, or Ibiki, he was one of the only people who shared Anko's dark, some would say cruel, sense of humor. She heard Genma was single these days and the man did have a roguish charm Anko found appealing. If she wanted a quieter evening, Shikaku was always up for drinks, but if Yoshino caught him drinking alone with a younger woman neither of them would make it out unscathed. Then again she didn't have to ask anyone and just go to the Iron Mountain, a bar run by an old immigrant from the Land of Lightning. The food was okay, the entertainment was great, and the crowd was tough but friendly. If she went there she was bound to find good company.

Still, Anko couldn't spend the whole day at a bar. She thought about getting some shopping done, but that was work and this was her day off.

She could listen to the radio. Genma and Aoba hosted a station on their free time. It was an interesting new hobby, radio. People would set up stations in their homes and broadcast what ever suited their fancy, usually music but some people talked about the news. Genma and Aoba broadcasted interviews, almost always of other shinobi, which they'd break up with music in-between. Not many people had personal radios to listen with but some bars and diners were installing them for patrons. Aoba said he was going to play a new interview they had with a guy from the Land of Rivers about the new hidden village they were trying to start up there, but that didn't interest her, not at that moment. Besides she could get a copy from Genma or Aoba if she really wanted to hear it.

Anko did hear there was a new cinema that opened up, maybe she could go there, maybe. Anko was welcome at very few places in the Leaf, not that anyone would dare kick her out but the unfriendly atmosphere and difficult service was enough to keep her away from most establishments. She hoped the new cinema wouldn't bother her, she heard there was a talkie playing where a character sings and she really wanted to see what it was like. With her breakfast done and mind made up, she went to leave her home and go to the new cinema.

Anko only took a few steps outside the door when an oily voice said, "good morning, Anko-sensei." She whirled around to find a boy five years her junior, a little too old to be calling her sensei. In age, they could be seen as peers. In rank, she was far higher than he, at least that's how it was on the record. However, they both knew in their line of work the boy was her senior.

The boy was one of Anko's least favorite people. He was the kind of person who thrived in the world of backroom dealings and skullduggery. He was pledged to at least three or four different factions some of which competed with each other, and each was convinced he was really on their side. Anko was sure the boy was only loyal to himself. His eyes had a greedy hunger to them that reminded Anko of her old sensei. There were many people Anko hated and Kabuto Yakushi was definitely one of them.

"Since when am I your sensei?" Anko asked.

"Since our mutual friend made you our temp-sensei for the Chunin Exams."

"So, am I your babysitter now?"

"If you want to think of it like that. We might need some extra muscle this time around," Anko had to suppress a smile at that. Kabuto had a lot of talents but combat was not one of them. "Orochimaru is very excited about the upcoming exam."

"And what's so special about it?"

"Itachi's little brother is going to be participating. I imagine Orochimaru very much wishes to… meet him." Anko's hand unconsciously went to her neck where Orochimaru put his curse mark on her. "There's also the fact that three tailed-beast hosts are going to participate. Three beasts in one village, something could easily happen."

 _Four in one village_ , Anko thought but didn't say aloud. She was one of a very few number of people who knew about Rin hosting the Three-Tails. She savored knowing something Kabuto didn't.

"So, what exactly is our job?"

"Gather information, keep an eye out, do something if we feel something needs to be done, and be ready for orders that may or may not come."

"Sounds like a lot of nothing."

"Probably will be, but we still need to be vigilant. I'll see you then, Anko-sensei." Kabuto said the last part with a smirk, before making a hand sign and disappearing in the breeze.

Anko really hated that boy.

0o0o0o0

Naruto knew he should get up, but he was just so comfortable. The smell of bacon that filled the apartment was tempting though. He remembered Fū was there and thought if he really needed to wake up she'd tell him. After what could have been either five minutes or an hour of drifting in and out of sleep Naruto figured it was time to get up. The smell of bacon had nearly vanished.

Looking around he found the apartment was empty, and a little cleaner than when he had fallen asleep. On the table, there was a plate with an upside down bowl covering its contents. Getting up to inspect it, he found a note folded next to the dish.

_Naruto,_

_I thought it was best to let you rest. Take your time getting to the training field today, I'll tell Rin-sensei you weren't feeling good last night, but I won't say anything else. I made breakfast, but you might need to warm it up. I left the pan next to the stove. Don't use the back left burner, it doesn't work. I'll meet you at the training field._

_Love, Fū_

Naruto took off the bowl to find a fairly tall stack of pancakes with a generous helping of bacon next to it. He looked over the note again, rereading a few times, "love Fū." A warm feeling spread through Naruto.

After Naruto heated up his food he sat down at the table and gave a contemptuous sigh. It was all perfect, the clean and quiet apartment, and the simple yet lovingly made breakfast. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. He thought about what he should do to let Fū know how much it all meant to him. Perhaps get another bouquet, the first one was still at his house, probably destroyed after everything that happened, but for some reason, flowers no longer felt like enough. He thought about what he should do as he ate, some ideas being more realistic than others.

It wasn't until he left the apartment that Naruto thought about what he would tell Rin. The farther he walked away from the apartment the more the safe feeling he went to sleep with faded away. He was pleased to find a pack of nicotine gum in his pocket.

0o0o0o0

Rin sighed, Naruto was doing so well. Ever since she talked to him he took care of his hygiene, started eating properly, and was never late, until now that is. Fū had said Naruto wasn't feeling well the other night and was going to sleep in. Which, if that were true, Rin would agree that that is what he should do, but she still couldn't help but worry about Naruto falling back into bad habits.

When Fū finished her warm ups Rin asked, "when you said Naruto was sick, what did it seem like he was sick with? If it's really bad I think I should know, maybe get a doctor to look at him or something." Or maybe if you're lying to me you didn't think it as far through as you should have, she thought but didn't say allowed.

"He's not sick he's just… not feeling well."

That made Rin raise an eyebrow, "what does that mean?"

"I mean he's not feeling well but he's not sick."

"Can you be more specific?"

Fū shook her head, "it isn't my place to say."

"If something is wrong with Naruto I need to know."

"He should be fine for now; I took care of him."

"For now?"

"Please sensei, I told you it's not my place to say."

"But it's my place to know."

"I told Naruto I'd let him tell you if he wants. Look just forget I said anything. He had a good night's sleep. I made him a nice breakfast. He's fine."

"Did you stay the night at his place?"

"He stayed the night at mine," Rin gave her a look. Fū's face turned red. "N-nothing happened! He was in distress, I needed to make sure he was okay! Besides, I've shared rooms and tents with boys on missions, it's no big deal!"

"So he was in distress?"

Fū bit her lip. Her face turned redder but for different reasons than before, "I don't see how this is any of your business, sensei." She said the last word with more heat than was respectful.

"I'm responsible for the both of you. If something is wrong it's my job to fix it." Rin said with a very forced calm tone.

"We're responsible for ourselves!"

"You're still just kids!" Rin dropped the calm tone.

"We're shinobi!"

"Burn my eyes," she swore, "what did I do!? Why don't you trust me anymore!?"

"I do trust you," Fū took a deep breath, "I want Naruto to tell you, I told him he should, but it's his call, not mine."

"Naruto's well being is my responsibility. If there is something wrong I need to know. I need to help him."

Fū lost her anger, instead, she said calmly, "Naruto is responsible for himself. He has been for years."

Rin looked like she was about to say something but she bit her tongue choosing instead to just spit out the word, "fine."

Fū noted Rin worked her a harder than normal that day. When Naruto finally came Fū was drenched in sweat.

"You okay Naruto?" Rin asked, her face completely neutral. "Fū tells me you weren't feeling well last night."

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto said with his usual broad smile.

Rin's expression wavered slightly, "are you sure, Naruto, because you know I'm… I am here… if you need me." She said this as if she was trying to reassure herself as much as Naruto.

Naruto was about to insist nothing was wrong but a look from Fū made him take pause. "Actually sensei… there is something I need to tell you."

0o0o0o0

"YAHOO!" Kiba cried out when he finally exited the hospital. Yugito giggled as Kiba did a silly jig while Akamaru hopped around him. "I'm free! I'm free!" He grabbed Yugito's arms and pulled her into his goofy waltz.

When he had finally stopped they needed to hold each other up so as not to fall over from their dizzy stupor of laughter. "Now I can show you all the Leaf has to offer!" Kiba said.

Yugito scratched the back of her head looking down to the ground, "well we should do whatever you have planned now."

"Something wrong?"

"I've been recalled back to the Cloud, I'm leaving next week."

"Seriously, but I just got out."

"Sorry, Kiba the Raikage and Hokage smooth things over a little while ago. I've started using some of my vacation days, but I've been gone for a long time now. My village needs me back."

"Alright, then we'll just have to make this week count." Kiba grabbed Yugito by the arm and lead her away, "let's see if Hinata wants to come along."

0o0o0o0

Rin didn't say a word as Naruto spoke. Her face was an impassive mask. The only hint she gave to what she was feeling was her finger anxiously tapping against her crossed arm. When Naruto finished the neutral tone in Rin's voice was noticeably forced, "You should have told me this sooner."

"S-sorry sensei."

"Keeping something like this secret is an act of treason."

Naruto felt like his heart had stopped at those words. "T-trea…" One could be put to death for that.

"Yes, Naruto, treason. If something happens… if… if your seal weakens… and… " Rin trailed off. Her hands were shaking. "We all have a responsibility Naruto!"

Naruto's brain didn't seem to be working at that moment. The word treason just played over and over and over again. "I didn't thi-"

"This isn't a personal matter! Naruto you should have told me this on our first day! Fū you should have told me as soon as you found out! If something goes wrong! If any of us lose control!" tears were forming in Rin's eyes.

"I-I didn't want you to think-"

Naruto was cut off by the air being forced out of his lungs. He was surprised to find Rin was kneeling down and hugging him."I should have known! I should have paid more attention!" Rin bawled, "you must have been so scared!" She caressed his head soothingly, the way he remembered Hinata's mother doing when he was upset.

0o0o0o0

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Yugito asked.

Kiba waved her concern away with a lazy hand, "it's fine."

The Hyuga Compound was mostly empty. They only saw couple of clan members and a few servants. It wasn't normal for the compound to be so empty but it was not unheard of.

In the Cloud, it was unthinkable to go into a clan's compound without an escort much less without permission, but Kiba walked through as if it were any other street in the village. The few people they did see didn't give Kiba a second glance but Yugito got a few dirty looks. Remembering how Hinata had first reacted when she met her Yugito decided to take off her headband. The looks stopped but she felt uncomfortable with her bare forehead exposed. She would always wear the headband even in casual clothes, like she was wearing then. Being a Cloud shinobi was a great source of pride for her and she felt ashamed for hiding it away.

After poking his head into a few rooms Kiba stopped a little girl walking by. "Hanabi," Kiba said, "where's your sister?"

Yugito realized saw this girl once before, but if she was ever asked to pick her out from a crowd of other Hyuga the task would be near impossible. Compared to her relatives the girl infront of her was very unremarkable, that is except for what she was carrying, two practice swords. Yugito never had heard of a Hyuga who used swords.

"Hello to you too Kiba. I'm doing fine thanks for asking." the little girl said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, is Hinata home?"

"Top floor of Tower Two."

"Thanks," Kiba said grabbing Yugito's hand and running off.

Hanabi, taken aback by Kiba's sudden exit, was late in calling back, "she wants to be left alone!"

It didn't take long for Kiba and Yugito to get to Tower Two and as they started going up they began to hear a noise.

"What's that?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"Music," Yugito noted.

"That's not any music I've heard."

"I have, there is a lot of experimental and niche music in the Land of Lightning." From what they could hear the music switched from loud and aggressive to quiet yet anxious. Kiba was having trouble identifying some of the instruments being used, to him a few of them seemed unnatural. As they got closer they could start to make out the lyrics.

" _Carpe Diem! Carpe Diem!_ "

" _I'LL LIVE EVERYDAY AS IF IT'S MY LAST!_ "

" _Carpe Diem! Carpe Diem!_ "

" _WITH THESE FEW DAYS I'M GIVEN I'LL HAVE A BLAST!_ "

" _Carpe Diem! Carpe Diem!_ "

The pops told them most of the singing and instruments were coming from a phonograph, but one voice stood out.

"Is Hinata singing?" Yugito asked.

"I'm not sure," was Kiba's honest answer. To him, it did sound like Hinata's voice but he never heard it so loud and audacious.

" _Carpe Diem! Carpe Diem!_ "

" _DON'T GET TO ATTACHED BOYS I WON'T BE AROUND LONG!_ "

" _Carpe Diem! Carpe Diem!_ "

" _I JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN WHILE I CAN, IS THAT SO WRONG!_ "

" _Carpe Diem! Carpe Diem!_ "

When they got to the top of the tower they were indeed met with Hinata dancing around, singing at levels Kiba was unaware her normally quiet voice was capable of, and playing an instrument that looked like a bulky metal guitar. " _I'm sorry mama but I can't stay because any day now the GOOD LORD WILL TAKE ME AWAAaaAAAY! Oh, Lord what dii_ iiiIIIEEEK KIBA!" Hinata nearly jumped out of her own skin when she saw them. She reminded Kiba of a rabbit cornered by a dog, with her eyes as wide as dinner plates, her face white as snow, and her hand gripping her bosom trying to calm her heart before it went into cardiac arrest. He wasn't sure if it was the drums from the song he was hearing or Hinata's heart slamming against her rib cage.

When Hinata regained some grip of herself she cut the music so fast she almost pushed the phonograph off the tower, and her stutter was impressively bad, even for her. "K-k-k-k-Kiba w-w-w-what-t are you d-d-doing here!?"

Kiba's face morphed into a smile that showed he enjoyed Hinata's embarrassment far more than was proper, "We came to see if you wanted to hang out, but you seem to be busy with music practice."

"Oh, I um, I-I-I… w-w-was just ummmm…"

"I thought you were very good Hinata," Yugito said, taking pity on the younger girl, though meaning what she said.

"Thank you," Hinata quickly squeaked her face turning even redder.

"I was impressed to Hinata," Kiba said, "I never knew you could be so loud. You might be able to give Naruto a run for his money."

"I-I-I… I d-didn't know-" Hot tears fell across Hinata's cheeks. For once she wished she didn't take her medication that morning so she could blackout and escape the shame that filled her.

Kiba, seeing the joke was going too far, quickly changed his attitude, "H-hey I was just teasing. I didn't mean to… Yugito's right you were really good."

Hinata sniffed, "P-p-p-please, don't t-tell anyone, especially Naruto and Sasuke. I-i-if they ever found out I-I was singing along w-with that record…"

"We won't tell anyone," Yugito assured her.

"Thank you," Hinata said and took a deep breath resigned to just let the feeling of embarrassment take its course.

0o0o0o0

"That was very cruel," Kurenai said.

"It was necessary," Asuma retorted, "imagine what would have happened if a real enemy separated me from them."

"You simply don't let that happen."

"You should know that that's not always possible."

Kurenai slowly spun her cup in her hands uncomfortably. "It was an oversight on my part and it won't happen again."

"You know you can't say that for sure."

She shook her head, "you still lied to them and besides, choosing Ibiki to play the part of the enemy! You know what he's like. You might as well had Anko do it!"

Asuma put his hand up for peace, "what's done is done, and I don't regret any of it, there is no use arguing about it."

The two were having their first lunch date in quite some time at a small coffee shop and Asuma didn't want them to waste it on bickering. Both had been busy getting their students ready for the Chunin Exams and it cut into their social lives just as much as it did their genin's.

"Fine," Kurenai said though her tone conveying disappointed anger.

"How's your team been doing?"

"I don't know, I'm getting them back tomorrow. Shino just got off probation yesterday and Kiba got out of the hospital today."

"He's only getting out of the hospital now!?"

"He was at death's door after he fought all those shinobi on his own. I think a mix of adrenalin and the soldier pill let him ignore pain and injury that would have taken down a jonin."

"It's probably also that Inuzuka blood. They become quiet… animal like when rage hits them. Remember Tsume-sensei during the last war. "

A Shiver went down Kurenai's spine, "That's not something I'll soon forget."

Trying to veer back towards lighter topics Asuma asked, "How's Hinata doing?"

"In her training, she's been doing fine."

"Sounds like she's not fine outside of training."

Kurenai smirked, "boy trouble."

"I see, so what'd you tell her?"

"That he's free game until he makes his vows."

"Dangerous advice."

"It worked for me."

0o0o0o0

Blade in one hand and apple in the other Sakura cut herself another slice as she walked over to the Uchiha Compound, where she found Sasuke reading a book; waiting for her. She greeted him by offering a piece of fruit. He took it giving her a small smile of thanks. He pocketed the book and they began walking through the empty compound. She noticed, not for the first time, he was wearing the Uchiha crest necklace she gave him.

"I saw Ino the other day." Sasuke said.

That caught Sakura off guard. Neither of them liked the blond very much and the only times she would be brought up was in off handed, normally mean spirited, jokes. She wasn't sure what to say except to ask, "Where?"

"Shikamaru invited her to Ichiraku to eat with us."

"I thought those two hated each other."

"So did I; I guess something changed, but the thing is, she had some news about Naruto." Sasuke told Sakura everything Ino had told them about Naruto's girlfriend. By the time he finished they had made it to their usual training spot.

At first Sakura was shocked. Then a look of contemplation washed over her face. Sasuke wondered if she was actually disappointed Naruto moved on, before her face broke out into a huge grin. "I'm free!" She cried out, jumping in the air, "I'm free! I'm free! No more Naruto begging me for dates; he'll finally leave me alone!"

Sasuke smiled watching Sakura dance around and make a fool of herself. He was happy for her. Naruto was his best friend but Sasuke, and the rest of the group, didn't approve of Naruto not taking no for an answer. Even at the academy a part of Sasuke couldn't help but sympathize with Sakura. Every girl, sans Hinata, wouldn't leave him alone no matter how many times he said he wasn't interested. Though since Sakura did do the same thing to him, his sympathy only went so far back then, but it was there nonetheless.

"OUCH!" Sasuke yelled as something hard banged onto the crown of his head. Sakura stopped her celebrating to see what was happening. A figure stood atop the nearest roof, but the sun made it difficult to make out any details.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I mess up your date?" The angry voice was that of a girl.

"Brat," Sasuke said, rubbing his head and picking up the practice sword that was dropped on it.

"You know," the figure said, leaping to the ground, "I've heard that word a lot lately but never to my face until now." Sakura saw that she was indeed a girl, a few years younger than herself. She had long straight black hair and pale almond shaped eyes that marked her as a Hyuga.

"That's because you are ONE!" Sakura gasped as with the last word he said Sasuke swung the wooden sword at the little girl's head, but she blocked it with ease using her own practice sword. The two went at each other for a while, striking and parrying. Sasuke was far more aggressive, attacking rather than defending much more than the little girl who only striked when she was sure she had a good opening. They seemed pretty equal in skill until suddenly Sasuke threw out a series of blows that disarmed the little girl and bopped her on the head, and just like that the skirmish was over.

"I thought we agreed no kekkei genkai!" The girl said. Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes turn from a bright red back to its normal dark onyx.

"That was for dropping the practice sword on my head!"

"Well, I only did that because you made other plans on practice day without telling me!"

It was then Sakura gave a small cough to remind them she was there.

"Oh, right," Sasuke said, "guess I should introduce you two. Sakura, this is my kenjutsu partner, Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's little sister. Hanabi, this is my teammate Sakura Haruno."

"You're that girl Naruto won't shut up about," Hanabi said before looking her up and down, "Obviously his claims were greatly exaggerated."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" Sakura asked, not even attempting to hide her fury.

"Don't take it personally," Sasuke said, "she's been trying to get Naruto and Hinata together for a while now. You just so happen to be her biggest obstacle."

"Not anymore," Sakura reminded them, with more than a hint of satisfaction in her voice, "Naruto's moved on."

"Yes, yes, I've seen Naruto with that girl," Hanabi said, tapping her finger against her cheek as if she was planning some great scheme, though Sasuke knew she would do little more than a few childish pranks if anything at all.

"So," Sakura said, seeing an opening to ask a question that was on her mind, "what is a Hyuga doing learning kenjutsu, I thought your clan didn't use weapons beyond the kunai and shuriken?"

It was then Sakura realized how much Naruto had influenced this girl, the face she made was a mirror of Naruto's when he talked about being the Hokage, she even brandished her wooden sword and gave a few poses to add a theatrical flair. "You're right Hyuga normally stick to taijutsu, and believe me I'm not slacking in that area, but I'm also the daughter of none other than the Venomous Tree Snake of the Leaf, Hitomi! She was among the greatest swordsmen in the history of the Hidden Leaf Village! Her skill with her infamous poisonous short sword matched those of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! I, Hanabi Hyuga, was given her famous blade has an inheritance, and will one day become worthy enough to wield the legendary blade myself and become the second shinobi to earn my mother's title of Venomous Tree Snake!"

There was a moment of silence as Hanabi held her pose before it was broken by Sasuke giving her a mocking slow clap and saying, "very nice. How many hours did you spend practicing that?" Hanabi's face turned red and she yelled at Sasuke to shut up.

Sakura remembered reading about a swordsman named Hitomi in a book about notable shinobi. The book said she was a key player in several battles, dueled a few members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and that, although no official records have been released, she was widely believed to have been a member of the Anbu Black Ops, but it told very little about her personal life beyond her growing up as an orphan. Sakura thought it was weird that she read about this woman without ever knowing that her daughter was one of her classmates. It was similar to the feeling she had when she learned that Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage, though far less shocking. Not for the first time, Sakura wondered what it would be like to be the descendant of legends.

0o0o0o0

"What should I do with these pots of dead plants?" Fū asked.

"If the pots are fine just toss away what's in them. I'll plan something new later," Naruto answered throwing a tied up bag of garbage in the corner with the other ones.

His home was already looking better. It still wasn't livable, especially after his episode the night before where he destroyed much of his furniture, but after he, Fū, and Rin picked up most of the broken glass, and wood fragments it was at least safe to walk around in.

"Well, you definitely need to get a new mirror," Rin said coming out of the bathroom with a bag of sharp reflective glass, "but your shower seems to be working. Guess that means you don't need to keep borrowing mine." She gave Naruto a meaningful look that he couldn't meet. He kept up the lie about his shower being broken so he had an excuse to visit. "Though if you want to keep coming by for dinner…"

"Yeah, thanks, sensei!" Naruto answered jovially.

Rin gave him a warm smile.

"So, umm, why'd you throw a kunai at this picture," Fū asked referring to the picture of Naruto and Hinata at a festival.

"I wasn't aiming for it," Naruto said walking over and taking the knife out, "it just happened to land there when I was… startled."

"I see… so ummm… who's she?" Fū asked getting to the real question she wanted to ask.

"That's Hinata, I've mentioned her before."

"Oh, yeah… your, uh, friend, that's right. I remember" Naruto didn't seem to catch on, but Rin gave Fū a look that told her she was acting ridiculous. Fū looked away blushing. She knew she shouldn't be jealous. Naruto could have friends who just so happen to be girls, but that thought didn't totally relieve the pressure in her chest.

"Naruto," Rin exclaimed as she ruffled through a box, "I'm shocked!"

"What," Naruto asked, "what's wrong?"

"If your mother saw this," Rin laughed at the thought, "you would have broken her heart."

Fū, more than a little curious, took a peek inside the box to see what it is that would break a mother's heart but leave Rin in stitches. At first, she didn't get it. It seemed little more than a record collection, a rather large collection, but nothing more, that is until she began to read what the records were. Her eyes grew wide when she saw they all had titles like, _Violin Concertos Vol. 8, Great Pieces From the End of the Warring States Period, Gengetsu Hōzuki's Symphony No. 3, Funeral Marches of the Kages (Featuring the Land of Frost Choir)_ , and _Sage_ , which Fū knew to be an opera about the Sage of Six Paths.

Fū stared at Naruto like he just grew a second head. "You listen to classical music!?"

"Yeah," was Naruto's simple answer, "why are you guys acting so weird about it?"

"It's just… unexpected." Fū said tactfully. She browsed through a few more albums before stumbling on one that stood out. The cover was a picture of three young women, dressed in different military uniforms, sans the headbands, leaning against a wall. They seemed around her age maybe a little older. The wall was graffitied with the album's title, _Soldiers_ , in red paint that dripped down like blood. The O was painted with a swirl in the middle. Printed on the bottom was the band's name, Woodland Pixies.

The girl on the left was dressed in a Cloud shinobi uniform and rested her tattooed arms on what looked like a guitar made of metal. One sharp green eye stared intensely at the camera while the other was covered by long bluish black hair. The girl on the right was dressed in a blue Stone shinobi uniform, Fū assumed this was taken before the village switched to red. She had onyx eyes and hair, which was tied in a high, loose, ponytail. Contrasting the intense girl on the left, she was giving a small smile and seemed a little timid. The girl in the middle was dressed in a Sand shinobi uniform and was the only one of the three who was sitting. She had dark blue eyes, long bright red hair done up in a ponytail, and wore the same mischievous smile Naruto had when he came up with something clever. To her left, a normal wooden guitar leaned against her shoulder. In her right hand, she held a can of red spray paint.

Fū turned over the album and saw a list of songs. "A Prayer," "Carpe Diem," "A Clockwork Orange," "The Division Bell," "When the Whirlpool Sank," and "Mr. Perfect," was all Fū was able to read before a red faced Naruto snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey," she protested.

"I-ignore that one," Naruto stumbled.

Rin snatched the album out of Naruto's hand. "Oh, I remember this," she exclaimed.

"G-give that back," Naruto demanded.

Rin gave him a half surprised half amused look, "Come on Naruto, don't tell me you're embarrassed. I think they're actually pretty good."

"It's just… it's not really my kind of music."

"Then why do you have two of their albums," Fū asked, taking out another album with the same three young women on the cover sitting around a table dressed in black. Each had a glass of some amber drink. The album was titled _Songs From the Land of Immortals_.

Naruto's face turned a deeper shade of red and he mumbled, "My mom's the singer."

"Is she the redhead?" Fū asked

"How'd you know?"

"You two have almost the exact same eyes and smile," Fū said. A warm looked fell over her face. "I think you'd be cute as a redhead," she said as she played with some of his hair.

"Speaking of Kushina-sensei," Rin said, looking through an old book, "This was her's wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I got it in a box with some of my parents' stuff. No idea what it's about, it's all in old timey talk." Rin and Fū stared at Naruto in surprise. "What?"

"Naruto, you really don't know what that book is?" Fū asked.

"No. Why, Should I know? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"This is holy scripture," Rin answered, "your mother was a very religious person."

"Really, I never knew that," Naruto said.

Rin nodded, "the Uzumakis were very devout. A lot of famous holymen and holywomen came from your clan, even a few saints." she flipped a few pages towards the front of the book, "Kushina-sensei showed me this book before, it's actually a family heirloom." she showed Naruto the page she stopped on. "Each person who owned these scriptures wrote his or her name in this book. Here, there's your mother and your grandmother…"

Fū smiled at seeing Naruto so happy. She looked around the apartment, Naruto couldn't live in it, not while it was the way it was. Fū was happy to let him stay at her place until his apartment was livable again, but to her displeasure, Rin made it abundantly clear that wouldn't be happening. Fū conceded Rin's guest room was more practical anyway.

They had a lot of work to do but Fū didn't think she would mind; it meant she got to spend more time with Naruto and Rin, after all.

0o0o0o0

_BLOOD, I NEED BLOOD_ , the red haired boy screamed in his head. On the roof of the Kazekage's Mansion, he was shaking like a drug addict.

"Relax Gaara," his father said standing over him, "Soon you'll have the blood you've been craving; the blood of another who carries a beast. Just wait a little longer."


	8. The Gold It's in the...

### Chapter 8: The Gold It's in the...

_About 14 years ago_

The Nine-Tails was gone for the moment, but fires were still spreading, buildings were still crumbling, and people were still screaming. The Third Hokage stood in front of the gates of the Leaf with the small force of jonin he was able to quickly muster.

"Tsume, take the lead," he said, "find the Fourth!"

"Yes, my lord," she said. Her eyes told the Third that she was ready to die to save their Hokage, as did the rest of his small but powerful team. Minato had teleported the Nine-Tails away but now he was battling the thing alone. They were to be his only reinforcements.

Before they could leave three teenaged shinobi called out to him, "lord Third! Lord Third!"

"What are you three doing?" he barked angrily, "all shinobi your age were ordered to the bunkers!"

Kakashi stepped forward, "apologies lord Third, but we never received your orders. The Nine-Tails was already in the middle of attacking the village when the three of us came back from our mission."

"Lord Third, Kushina, is she, did she?" asked a kunoichi who wore an eyepatch over where her right eye used to be. Rin had taken to wearing it after Kakashi hinted that he wasn't a fan of her covering her missing eye with her headband in the same way he covered Obito's Sharingan.

"I don't know," Hiruzen said sounding defeated. Rin looked especially shaken by what was happening.

"So," said the third shinobi, Anko, "this is what happens when a tailed-beast gets loose." There was a sharp almost accusatory edge to her voice.

Rin snapped, "NOT NOW ANKO!"

Anko glanced at the burning buildings before meeting Rin with cold eyes. "Fine," she said, "but when things settle down…" Rin's gaze fell to the ground.

"What are you two blabbering about?" Tsume asked.

"Like Anko said, we can talk about it when things settle down," Kakashi said calmly.

"Yes we can," Hiruzen said, "right now we need to go."

"Let me come!" Rin interjected.

Before Hiruzen could say no, Anko's cold eyes became hot. She grabbed Rin's arm and yelled, "ARE YOU INSANE!? DO YOU WANT THE OTHER HALF OF THE VILLAGE DESTROYED!?"

"HE'S MY SENSEI; I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!"

Before Anko could give a rebuttal a new voice interjected, "no one need go. It is over. The Fox has been resealed." The man seemed to have materialized in the open gate. He cradled a bundle in his arms and a black cloak kept his face in shadow.

"Who are you and where are Minato and Kushina!?" Tsume demanded.

"The Fourth died resealing the beast, and I believe his wife has perished too, but I could not find her body." He walked over to Rin and handed her the bundle. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said addressing all that could hear, "he is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the new vessel for the Nine-Tailed Fox. It was the Fourth's last wish that his son should be seen as a hero for carrying the burden of host." With a last look at Rin holding the newborn, the cloaked man used the Body Flicker Technique and was gone.

Rin looked at the beautiful baby sleeping soundly in her arms and her heart sank.

0o0o0o0

Rin awoke alone in bed. She had a vague memory of Kakashi saying he was going and that she should get out of bed and get ready. Checking the time she saw she had plenty. She went through her morning routine just like any other day: brush teeth, take shower, clean and insert prosthetic eye, get dressed, and have breakfast.

While her body was going through the motions it was accustomed to, her mind was racing. Today she would leave with Naruto, Fū, and the other genin and senseis for the Chunin Exams. She worried about the normal things a sensei would worry about. Did she prepare them well enough? Will they be seriously hurt? Will they be promoted? She also thought about how proud she was of her students and wondered what the test would be like, but the one thought her mind always lead back to was Naruto, and what happened with the Nine-Tails.

To say the Hokage was upset would be an understatement but at least he decided Naruto had been through enough and spared him punishment for keeping such a dangerous secret. They decided to hold off Naruto's tailed-beast training until after Jiraiya had a look at the situation, but they still had yet to hear back from him. Rin knew Jiraiya had a lot of responsibilities and worked hard to keep Naruto and the village safe, but she couldn't help but feel a tinge of resentment in the back of her mind. _Naruto needs you here and now Master Jiraiya,_ she thought to herself and felt guilty for it. She knew she of all people didn't have any right to judge.

0o0o0o0

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

Wall to ceiling was nothing but clocks of all shapes and sizes.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

There was little less in the room besides clocks.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

There were some nightstands and a coffee table all of which had more clocks on them.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

The only things that didn't have clocks where the two sofas facing each other.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

Hinata, eyes cast to the floor, tapped her finger nervously on the sofa arm.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

Naruto sat patiently across from her, not saying a word and dressed in a suit and tie.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

It had been years since Hinata saw Naruto in a suit and tie, and she found she wished he wore them more often.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

In her turn, Hinata found herself in a very plain grey dress.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

She thought dresses were supposed to make you feel pretty, but this one didn't.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

Her mouth was dry.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

There was something she wanted to say but her tongue refused to cooperate.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

She managed a few sounds every now and again, but nothing else.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

Still, Naruto sat patiently waiting.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

She wondered how long he had sat there waiting for her.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

To her it felt like they've been sitting there for eterni-

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

Hinata's heart nearly jumped out of her throat, as every clock in the room went off at once. The rings and dings were deafening.

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

The sudden noise didn't seem to bother Naruto. Without a word, he simply got up and began to walk out of the room.

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

Hinata panicked. She tried to speak, to say what she had been trying to say for so long before Naruto reached the door, but even then her voice failed her, and Naruto left.

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

The door locked behind him. Hinata banged on it, crying and yelling, "I love you Naruto! Please don't go! I love you!"

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

But he was gone.

Despite just waking up, Hinata felt like she didn't get any sleep.

0o0o0o0

_"Good morning Leaf Village! This is Genma Shiranui talking to you all live! Before we start today's show I have to give a shout out to our genin heading out to the Sand today for the Chunin Exams. We have a total of fifteen genin who are going to try their hands at a promotion, and nine of them have been genin for less than a year. March on boys and make us proud! Oh, uh, and, uh, girls march on too... of course. This first one goes out to the nine rookies."_

0o0o0o0

"Alright team, who's ready for some early morning training!?" Guy cheered.

"Yes, sir!" Lee barked with a salute.

"Alright until we reach the gate we'll walk on our hands!"

"Woohoo!" Lee roared before he leaped into the air and landed in a handstand.

Tenten yawned and said, "I need at least another hour to wake up before I can deal with you two."

"Come on Tenten! Where's your fiery spirit!?" Lee cheered.

"At home in bed, where I should be. Whose idea was it to leave so early?"

"It is a shame we have to leave so soon," Guy agreed, upside down like Lee, "It means we'll only have two hours of pre-travel training. I would have preferred three."

Tenten and Neji glared at their sensei. "What do you mean by, 'pre-travel training,'" the boy asked.

With as much solemnity as he could have while walking on his hands Guy explained, "We'll be on the move for the majority of the next three to five days. This means our normal regiment will be greatly reduced. It's unfortunate, but on-the-go-workouts aren't nearly as efficient as normal workouts. To minimize the effects of this lapse in routine when we get to the gates, we'll be doing two hours of training before we leave. Like I said I would have preferred at least one more hour but I couldn't fit it into the schedule. The only solution I can see is to increase the intensity of training to make up for lost time."

Tenten looked ready to kick her sensei in the face. Being upside down, Guy was in range of her foot. "Are you telling me you had us leave TWO HOURS before we had to, just so we could EXERCISE!?"

"You're not looking at the big picture here Tenten. Keeping up with our regiment isn't the only reason to come early. Most of the genin coming will be your junior and we need to show them what an extra year of experience can do."

"This is about your competition with Kakashi, isn't it?" Neji asked in a tone the said no matter Guy's answer he already knew it was true.

"If I do everything I can to prove I am a better sensei then Kakashi then that's all the more you three gain."

"Speaking of Kakashi, isn't that him there?" Lee asked.

"WHAT!?" Guy cried out flipping back to his feet. Sure enough there he was waiting at the gates with two young shinobi having a meal. He quickly regained his composure and strolled casually over to his rival. "I must say Kakashi, I'm surprised to find you here already."

"Oh, hey Guy, we were starting to think everyone left without us," Kakashi said, relaxed as ever, which annoyed Guy to no end.

"What makes you think we left without out you?" Tenten asked.

"No one else was here," Sakura answered.

"Yeah, but, we're not scheduled to leave for another two hours," Tenten said.

"TWO HOURS!" Sakura cried out, "Kakashi-sensei you said we were leaving at six o'clock."

Kakashi, a little flustered, to Guy's great delight, said, "that's what Rin told me."

Smiling, Guy said, "Rin was told eight-thirty, just like the rest of us… except you, of course, Kakashi, you were late to the meeting, remember?"

No one heard what Kakashi muttered, but some made out "that woman," along with a handful of curses.

Sakura, addressing Guy, asked, "so what are you doing here so early Mr…?"

"Might Guy, and we're here for some pre-travel training! You're all more than welcome to join in." he gave a cool guy thumbs up.

She laughed awkwardly and said, "no thanks, we'll just conserve our energy for the long trip, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke, who had for the whole exchange stared daggers at the Hyuga boy, said, "actually, I think I'll join."

"Are you sure Uchiha?" the Hyuga boy asked, meeting Sasuke's gaze, "our training can get quite… intense."

"It can't be that bad if you can do it." Sasuke got up and followed Neji and Guy.

Sakura sat there wondering what kind of beef Sasuke and the Hyuga boy had with each other.

The girl on their team stayed, seeming not to be interested in whatever training her sensei had planned. The boy with the bowl cut hair and dressed in green spandex stayed behind too, and he was looking at Sakura. She could tell he wanted to say something.

"Yes?" she asked, more than a little weirded out by the boy staring at her in silence for longer than was socially acceptable.

"Ms. Haruno, I don't know if you remember me. My name is Rock Lee. I was in the year ahead of you back at the academy."

"I don't," she said.

"I wanted you to know, I've admired you from afar for a long time now, and I wanted to ask you… PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"EWW, NO! I DON'T KNOW YOU, YOU FREAK!"

"You don't have to be so harsh," he said walking away deflated, with the brunet following him trying to cheer him up.

"Ouch," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Time seemed to move at a slow crawl. Sakura got a little amusement out of watching Neji and Sasuke duke it out, both prodigies were close in skill and the competitions were intense but they just kept going and going and eventually, Sakura got bored. Lee was quick to bounce back; it didn't take long for him to jump into training which he seemed to enjoy with unnatural enthusiasm.

The girl, who introduced herself as Tenten, seemed to share Sakura's lack of interest in joining the workout. The two girls had a nice conversation. They talked about the news, missions, and ragged on their teammates. Tenten seemed just as in the dark about what kind of animosity there was between Sasuke and Neji, but agreed that it was probably some stupid alpha male or clan pride thing. Tenten seemed to have more than a passing interest in Sasuke. Sakura tried to put her personal feelings aside and paint an objective portrait of him but it wasn't easy.

The boys were still training when another team finally arrived. All three genin wore purple and all but one covered his face with a veil. They stayed amongst themselves but their sensei, a purple haired woman, walked over and sat next to Kakashi.

Soon Team 10 came, announced by Shikamaru's loud yawn. Before the lazy genin could take a nap Sakura asked him if he knew about Neji. Seeing the Hyuga, Shikamaru let out a long sigh. "That guy's here," he said, "this is going to be an even bigger pain than I thought."

"Who is he?" Ino asked.

"He's Hinata's cousin," Shikamaru answered, "we don't really get along with him."

"He kind of bullies Hinata," Choji added.

"I wouldn't say 'kind of' he does," Shikamaru said, "which is why we don't get along."

"So that's why Sasuke hates this guy?" Sakura asked.

"Partly, Neji also likes to rub the fact the Hyuga are now on top instead of the Uchiha in Sasuke's face."

"That's awful," Sakura said, shocked that someone would be so heartless as to brag about how he benefited from mass murder.

Shikamaru agreed and Sakura chatted with Team 10 a little more before Shikamaru decided to try and squeeze in a nap before the others arrived and left with Choji close in toe. Which left Sakura and Ino alone.

Neither girl had the drive anymore to start a fight, but both were ready to retaliate against the other. This lead to a long awkward silence broken by Ino saying, "so umm… Hinata mentioned you were training and going on missions with her…"

"Uh…. yeah, Kakashi-sensei wanted us to get more specialized training so I got to train with Kurenai-sensei."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, it is… you heard that from Hinata? Sasuke mentioned you were hanging out with him and his friends."

"Yeah, yeah, Shikamaru invited me and, like, it's still a little awkward being in a new group and all, but they're nice."

"That's good. That's good… guess this means you're closer to getting a date with Sasuke."

"I mean, I guess, but… like, not really. Honestly, I'm just trying to make some new friends."

"Oh, okay… just so you know, me and Sasuke… we're um… we're just going to stay friends."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, like, we've gotten to know each other since we're on the same team and all and… like, don't get me wrong, he's cool and all, but… like, he's not really someone I want to go out with."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so… um, you win… I guess."

"Um, okay, thanks." another awkward silence passed, "so, I guess that means we're done with this whole rivalry thing?"

"When it comes to Sasuke… I'm still going to be the better kunoichi," it was a jab, but a friendly jab.

Ino crossed her arms, "please, when we get back, I'm not just going to be stronger than you, I'm also going to outrank you!" Both girls sized each other up, but they were smiling.

The next to come was Team 8. Upon arrival, Kurenai called out, "Anko, what are you doing here? Did you get a genin squad?"

Anko glared at her, "I'm only here because I have to be." She jabbed a thumb at Kabuto and his teammates, "I'm their temp-sensei. Those idiots have been stuck as genin for so long that their original sensei bailed."

Kabuto frowned, "that's not exactly what happened, Anko-sensei. It was decided that we had enough experience and that our skills were developed enough to no longer need a jonin teaching us."

"But not skilled enough to get that promotion," Anko reminded him.

It was Kurenai's turn to glare, "you shouldn't talk like that to your students."

"They're not my students, they're my hindrance."

"They are your students and you're they're sensei, and you should act like one."

"Look Kurenai, I don't tell you how to take care of your brats, so don't tell me how to take care of mine."

"Come on Anko, lighten up," Asuma cut in, "this is like a paid vacation for you. You just have to sign a few papers bring your team to this or that place and then spend the rest of your time doing whatever you want, and who knows maybe you'll find you like being a sensei. You can show them how to summon snakes or something."

Anko scoffed, "I didn't become a shinobi to be a glorified babysitter, besides I can't afford to live off D-ranked missions anymore."

"Actually, you get a salary raise with a genin team," Kakashi noted.

"Wait, seriously?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, I'm making almost as much as I did in the Anbu." Anko couldn't tell if Kakashi was bragging or just chewing the fat.

The genin of Team 8 stopped listening to the jonins' banter after a short time. Shino walked off on his own, while Kiba and Hinata went to join their friends. Greetings were made and Kiba, upon learning Neji would be joining them in the exams liberally used a few curses before joining Sasuke in trying to outdo the Hyuga prodigy. Kiba didn't train long, however, as Guy ended the session when the last group arrived, Rin, Naruto, and Fū.

Fū licked her lips nervously. She never considered herself a shy person. Normally she was very sociable and loved to meet new people, even if they usually didn't love meeting her, but there was always the off chance of meeting a friendly face. Similarly to a gambler addicted to the thrill of winning a jackpot, Fū was known to go out and talk to all those who would listen in hopes of the rare payout of a nice chat. This was different though, the stakes were much higher. Whereas before, the worst that could happen was a swearing out and the occasional object thrown her way, now, if Naruto's friends didn't like her… Fū's imagination brought up images of a long and painful break up culminating from battles for Naruto's attention and ending with someone uttering the phrase, "it's us or her!" Fū very much wanted to avoid that.

"Slept well?" Kakashi asked his wife, accusation present in his voice.

Rin smiled at her husband, "wonderfully thanks for asking."

"I believe you said we were supposed to meet at six o'clock."

Rin wagged a finger and said in the most overly sweet voice she knew, "Now, now, honey, I said you should try making it here at six o'clock. I didn't say that was when we were leaving. I wanted to make sure my dearest had enough time to get ready, I know how last minute tasks have a habit of finding you." Kakashi didn't press the matter any further but he kept on a scowl.

Eyes were definitely on her as Fū and Naruto made their way to the other genin. The first one to greet them was the blonde girl. She wore a smile so friendly it seemed sinister. "Hi, you must be Fū, I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"It's nice to meet you," Fū said plastering her best smile. She mentally patted herself on the back for not missing a beat.

"Naruto's told me so much about you when he was picking out the bouquet. How did you like it by the way?"

"Umm… the bouquet?" Fū didn't let her panic show, as her mind raced wondering what the blonde girl was talking about.

Naruto spoke up, "a-actually Ino. I wasn't able to give it to her."

"WHAT!? Why?"

Naruto made an audible gulping noise as he prepared himself for a thrashing and said, "it… um… kinda was ruined before I could give it to her."

Ino's face turned an impressive shade of red and Fū thought she could hear the other girl's teeth grinding. She was on Naruto before anyone could help him. Ino's scoldings were talked about in whispers among the young boys of the Leaf; they were brought up with ghost stories told at night around a campfire. Now Naruto found himself the next victim of her wrath, and there was nothing anyone could do. What she said was near incomprehensible but the meaning was clear. Those near could make out something like, "I CLOSED THE STORE FOR YOU!" and "AFTER ALL THAT TIME AND WORK!"

Fū watched the scene not sure if she should intervene or not. "It's too late for him now," said Shikamaru. He, Choji, and Sakura came to give Fū an out of this awkward situation. "You must be Fū. Nice to meet you." Shikamaru said.

"Nice to meet you too… Sakura… Choji and… Sasuke?" Fū said, guessing who she was talking to. Shikamaru laughed before correcting her.

"Sasuke's the one over there about to spit up his lungs," Sakura said jabbing at a red-faced and sweating Sasuke.

Fū looked over Sakura's shoulder to see the Uchiha. She expected the boy who Naruto would always complain about upstaging him to be cooler. "Is he dying?"

"Maybe," Shikamaru said with a shrug.

As Fū and the three Leaf genin prattled and Naruto was getting chewed out by Ino, Hinata stewed in a feeling of dismay. This was technically the second time Hinata had seen this girl but this was the first she got a good look at her. All her anxieties that she had been battling had at least doubled. She didn't have to see Fū's headband to know she was a foreigner because they simply didn't make girls like her in the Leaf. She was a head taller than Hinata and just as muscular as the boys. Hinata always knew she was small and unintimidating but now she found a new appreciation of that fact. She also found a new appreciation of how ghostly pale she was after seeing this new girl's well-tanned olive skin.

Hinata noted Fū had green hair and Sakura had pink and wondered if Naruto had a thing for girls with colorful hair. She knitted her own hair thinking that it had an interesting blue tint to it but knew it wasn't really comparable. She thought about dying it a brighter color like orange and then immediately dismissed the idea after visualizing what it would look like.

Things only got worse the more Fū talked with Hinata's friends, who she felt no resentment towards for being friendly to the other girl, or so she told herself. The four of them spoke easily together. Fū was relaxed, friendly, and charming, unlike Hinata who would trip over her tongue and stumble over her words even with her closest friends. Even Fū's accent was less awkward than Hinata's which made her sound like a snob and more foreign than the actual foreigner.

Hinata was brought back to reality by a puppy nipping at her feet. She bent down and scratched the back of Akamaru's ear.

"Relax," Kiba said, "you're going to give yourself an aneurysm."

"She's so… not me. Is that what Naruto wants?"

"Naruto wants a girl that will give him the time of day. You've been his friend since you were eight and you're basically a princess. She doesn't stand a chance."

When Ino finally had her piece was when Naruto could finally breathe again. It was mercifully over but her words still rang in his ears and would haunt his dreams days later. "What did you do to deserve that?" asked a familiar voice.

Naruto swung to see, "Kabuto!"

The silver-haired boy gave a warm smile, "been a while hasn't it Naruto?"

"I'll say! Are you taking the exams too?"

"Yeah, you know what they say seventh time's the charm."

"You better pass this time before I leave you in the dust!"

Kabuto chuckled, "competitive as always I see."

Before Naruto could reply a sudden weight on his back knocked the wind out of him. "Who's your friend?" Fū sang from Naruto's shoulder, she and the three Leaf genin came over, curious how Naruto knew this unfamiliar boy.

"You abandoned me," Naruto accused but all was forgiven after she pecked his cheek.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, I was Naruto's old tutor when he went to the Academy." The other genin exchanged greetings as Anko watch her silver haired comrade suspiciously, wondering what he could be up to.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" boomed the boisterous voice of Might Guy, "now that we're all here I'd like to say a few words before we go. When we get to the Sand you'll all be representing the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This isn't just your responsibility, it should also be your pride. Know that when you're out there YOU HAVE BEHIND YOU THE GREATEST VILLAGE ON THE CONTI-!"

"Yeah. yeah, yeah," Anko said, "let's just go we're burnin' daylight!" She picked up her stuff and began walking with most of the platoon following her.

"It's okay," Kurenai said walking passed a deflated Guy, "there might be other opportunities for speeches later."

"Come on bud," Asuma said patting Guy's shoulders and leading him to follow the rest of their comrades.


	9. Time

### Chapter 9: Time

"I'm glad to see Naruto happy again," Ino said to Sakura as they marched with the rest of the platoon. Sakura remembered Ino mentioning she was worried about Naruto acting strangely quiet sometime back. "Still he doesn't come by on Saturdays anymore. I wonder why he stopped."

"Maybe he's too busy," Sakura suggested.

"Maybe," Ino said not sounding convinced, "at least he seems happy now."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, "I just feel bad for Hinata."

"How come?"

"She's probably devastated seeing Naruto with another girl."

"Wait, does Hinata like Naruto!?"

"Of course she does. It's one of the worst-kept secrets in the village, everyone knows about it, except Naruto, of course."

"I didn't know! I only just started talking to her! How long has this been a thing!?"

Sakura shrugged, "longer than I've known them I think… is something wrong you're acting weird." Ino looked as if she was just privileged with divine revelation, which seemed to Sakura a bit of an overreaction to finding and an old classmate had a crush on another classmate. Yeah, Hinata liking Naruto of all people was a little strange but not earth-shattering like Ino was making it out to be.

Under her breath, Ino said seemingly to herself, "Naruto, you idiot, you absolute under idiot!"

"Ino?" Sakura asked again.

She answered, waving her hand dismissively, "it doesn't matter anymore."

The first day of the march was mostly uneventful. Shikamaru grumbled about all the walking. Guy made Lee do this or that to make the walk more challenging. Every now and again someone would start singing and others would join in with varying degrees of enthusiasm. At one point Sakura and Ino stole away Fū, and Kabuto and Sasuke remarked on Naruto's bravery for letting those girls tell Fū whatever stories they wished. When Naruto stated he had nothing to hide, the other boys laughed and began to remind Naruto of his less dignified moments.

Throughout the day Fū thought she sensed hostility from the Hyuga girl. At first, she just dismissed it as the same irrational jealousy she felt when she saw her and Naruto in the picture, but as time went on she started to wonder if perhaps she wasn't imagining it.

It was all but confirmed to Fū that there was something going on when they took a break for lunch, and Guy suggested yet another training session. Sasuke and Neji nearly keeled over at the thought of another competition. Fū, hearing of Guy's reputation as one of the greatest trainers in the world, decided to take him up on his offer. Immediately Hinata joined and it wasn't long before she and Fū were competing to see who was stronger, faster, and had more endurance. Hinata didn't stand a chance.

They made good ground the first day so the jonins decided to break for camp earlier than they normally would. Each team finished setting up their tent before sunset. When they finished, most of the genin sat around a fairly impressive campfire, made and tended by Sasuke.

"Come on, why is this so hard for you all to believe?" Kiba asked the group when he finished his tale.

"Please," Ino said, "you and a Cloud jonin. If you just left it at you got a girlfriend maybe we would have believed it… maybe."

"First, she's not my girlfriend, yet. Second, she's a special jonin, not a jonin. Third, why is it hard to believe I could get a girlfriend? If Naruto, of all of us, could get one why can't I?"

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Honestly," Shikamaru said, "I would have put higher odds on Naruto getting a girl first anyway."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "yeah no offense Kiba but you come off as kind of… tumultuous."

"And what does that mean!?" Kiba demanded, mostly because he didn't know what tumultuous meant.

"It means you're loud and annoying," Shikamaru answered.

Kiba's jaw dropped before he cried out, "AND HE'S NOT!?" gesturing towards Naruto.

Ino explained, "Naruto's loud and annoying in a way that can be, like, kinda endearing… sometimes, and you're loud and annoying in a way that's, like, kinda off-putting. Also, well, if I didn't know you Kiba and I saw you at night walking down the street…" she let the sentence hang.

Finally, it seemed Hinata would come to her best friend's rescue, "I-I know Kiba can come off as mean and scary, b-but once he gets used to you he's really friendly. H-he's the most loyal companion I've ever had." Kiba was thankful that Hinata stood up for him, but confused to why she was petting his head.

Sasuke smirked, "Say Hinata, are you sure you could just give Kiba away to some girl? He seems very attached to you."

Kiba's face lit up red. It didn't help that Hinata was still petting his head. Instead of making a "yeep" sound and shrinking away like Kiba expected. She gave an exaggerated sigh, "I wouldn't give Kiba to just anyone. I'd make sure she's responsible, will keep Kiba fed, has a big yard for him to run around in, and of course, takes him on regular walks."

Everyone broke out in laughter. It was a rare treat for Hinata to razz one of her friends, and when she did it was almost always Kiba. Fū and Sakura, not used to Kiba and Hinata's relationship, became worried when they saw Kiba put the small girl in a headlock, but relaxed when they saw this only made Hinata laugh even harder.

When the laughter had died down Naruto asked, "anyone else getting hungry?"

Kiba nodded in agreement, "Hinata, Sasuke, If I get us some fresh meat could you guys make something? I don't want to eat those rations if we don't have to. They taste like dirt."

"I brought a few spices," Hinata said, "and I could go out and gather some fruits and vegetables."

"We could also have a few people go and fish," Kabuto suggested.

The jonin watched from their own campfire as most of the genin organized themselves into teams and left to forage for food. "We're going to take some right?" Anko asked, "call it a sensei tax or something."

"Come now Anko," Kurenai said, "let the young ones enjoy the fruits of their labor."

"They can still enjoy it after they give me my share."

Kakashi was about to agree with Anko that it was right and proper for genin to give their senseis a share before Rin spoke up, "if you really want some you should just ask. I'm sure they'll be happy to share."

Anko made a click sound before saying, "don't start mother-henning me." Rin considered if she should take Anko's words at face value, or if she meant them to have a more vicious subtext.

"If you can't swallow your pride, I'll ask them for us," Kurenai said.

Anko could tell that Asuma and Kakashi agreed with her but neither wanted to speak against his lover. "Fine," she conceded. Though in the back of her bitter mind, Anko had to give Rin and Kurenai some credit for being able to keep their men in line.

0o0o0o0

The genin broke up into groups and left to do there given jobs. Naruto and Fū wanted to join Kiba's hunting expedition, but to their disappointment, Kiba informed them that he would fair better if it was just he and Akamaru. Instead, they joined Kabuto and Shikamaru in fishing. Sasuke stated that since he and Hinata would be cooking they shouldn't have to do any of the gathering. Hinata said that she actually wanted to go find the fruits and vegetables, so she lead Choji, Sakura, and Ino to find wild ingredients, leaving Sasuke to tend the fire.

Hinata was quite pleased with her team. She knew Choji would be helpful. He wasn't as skilled a chef as she, or Sasuke, but he was well versed in seemingly anything that involved food, and that included gathering ingredients. Ino too was very helpful and ended up being the most knowledgeable out of the four of them. Hinata supposed she shouldn't have been surprised since vegetation was the blonde girl's specialty. Finally, Sakura always seemed to have at least some basic knowledge on any subject and though she didn't have a particularly advance understanding like the rest of them, she was by no means useless.

As they searched, Hinata brainstormed what she and Sasuke would make. She collected some mint leaves and lemons with the idea that she'd mix them with the water to give it some flavor. There was also some sweet fruits that would make a nice dessert. An idea crossed her mind, and she asked Choji if she could take a few items from his candy stash. Normally he would never let anyone near it, but he knew from past experience that sharing with Hinata meant he would receive even greater treats than he gave, and so readily agreed. Hinata was going to try and melt the candy and coat the fruits with the resulting syrup.

"So, Hinata, I forgot to mention I met your sister," Sakura said, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, yes, she mentioned that."

"She told me about your mother and her sword."

Hinata chuckled, "she's been working on that speech for some time now, ever since she and Naruto h-had a talk about 'dramatic introductions.'"

"I knew she got that from Naruto! Actually, I read a bit about Lady Hitomi before, but I didn't know she was your mom. It must be cool having a mom who was on par with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. You must be really proud of her."

To Sakura's surprise, Hinata shrugged, "I guess."

"Something wrong, you don't sound too sure?"

"I-it's just… t-the woman I read about and people talk about seem so… different from the woman w-who I knew as my mother. H-Hanabi… Hanabi barely knew her, she was very young when she passed away. S-she only really knows her through the stories, about how powerful, and terrifying she was and how e-even people who served with her said she made them uneasy. I-I-I once read someone describe her as, 'THE hardened soldier, a woman who-who would stare certain death in the face and not b-blink. That's who Hanabi sees has her mother, but my mother was warm, gentle, kind, and loved life. She volunteered at church, and taught me and Neji how to cook, and had a passion for music. They always leave that out, the music; that's what bothers me the most. They always focus on the violence, but you can't describe who my mother was without music! I mean, EVERY story is how she fought this person or-or killed that person. The Tree Snake," she sneered, "that's what they call her, it's a stupid title. She was no snake; she was a songbird. Music, THAT should have been her legacy! How she could seemingly play any instrument imaginable! How her voice bring out every human emotion there is! How she could write and compose some of the most beautiful and thought-provoking works you've ever heard! No one cares that she taught church choirs, or that she appreciated every genre of music, or… or about how she played the guitar! She made that guitar sing! Nobody could play like her, but no one cares about that, no one cares about her! If they did they'd talk about the music, but no one does, so no one really CARES!" Hinata looked around at the three others staring at her as if she just realized they were there, before casting her eyes down and mumbling something that sounded like an apology.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to… I mean I didn't know… " Sakura said.

"N-no i-it's fine," Hinata said, "I… I shouldn't have made a scene like that."

"So are you into music as much as your mom was?" Ino asked as if Hinata's outburst was a perfectly normal thing to do in a conversation. She didn't show any sign of thinking Hinata was acting strange or unreasonable, which she was thankful for.

"N-no one loved music as much as my mother, b-but I do love it too."

"You play any instruments?"

"My mother taught me to play the flute and the piano, but I had to learn the guitar mostly by myself."

"What kind of music do you play?"

"Classical and…" Hinata caught herself just in time. Kiba and Yugito knowing about her more unusual taste in music were enough. "and um… folk music… and other… stuff. A-actually I-I brought my flute. I w-was t-thinking of playing later tonight around the campfire."

Ino clapped her hands together, "Oh, that sounds wonderful!"

Choji, on the other hand, looked concerned, "you sure you'll be okay playing in front of so many people?"

"I-it's something I have to do," Hinata answered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I… I need to… I just do!"

"Trying to challenge yourself," Ino asked, "or impress someone?" Hinata's face answered for her, "I see. I see. So who is he?" According to Sakura it would be Naruto and Ino did notice Hinata had been unusually hostile towards Fū, but she wanted to be sure.

"… Naruto," Hinata muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

"So you think you can win him over with the power of music?" Hinata nodded, expected to be laughed at, but Ino smiled and nodded as though it was a brilliant strategy, "cooking him food and playing him music, a very compelling combination. Normally this would near guarantee romance but since he's already involved with someone that makes this messy." _More than you realize,_ Ino thought to herself.

"Why are you so dead set on Naruto?" Sakura asked. That question had always been at the back of her mind for some time now. Since being on a team with Naruto, Sakura understood she had been too hard on him back in the academy and had learned to see past his more irksome traits. She could even see why one would see him as a desirable boyfriend. He still wasn't her type but Sakura could understand why someone rugged like Fū would be into him.

Still, she wondered why Hinata Hyuga had an infatuation with Naruto of all people. Most could tell she was cut from a much finer cloth than the rest of them. It wasn't that she was pompous or unapproachable, she was quite the opposite. Her nobleman's tongue was the most obvious give away but there were subtler signs. She didn't flaunt her money, but it was obvious she had it in abundance. Her school supplies were always of the highest quality, her lunches looked like they were made by a chef and not a busy mom in the morning, and her clothes, though plain looking, were made from very fine and very expensive material. So why would she not just be interested in a street kid like Naruto, but continue to have eyes for him for years? There had to be some story behind it. "Not to be mean but he's kind of out of your league… I mean, like, he's not bad but you could probably do better."

Hinata gave Sakura a look that she didn't normally give to people.

Flabbergasted, Sakura tried to recover, "I-I-I'm not trying to insult Naruto or anything it's just, like, you're a Hyuga and, like, Naruto's, like, Naruto. I mean, like, he's the Hokage's son and all, but he's still, like, Naruto. You-you know what I mean, right Ino?"

Ino gave Sakura look that said, "you dug yourself in, now dig yourself out."

She looked to Choji to see if he could help but he was busy not getting involved and picking some herbs.

"L-l-l-let me rephrase that, it's just, you seem to, like, really like him, a-and I just wanted to know… why?"

Hinata's face softened, "he… inspires me to be better. He's always so cheerful, and kind."

"I was wondering if there was more of a story behind it. Like when did you realize you liked Naruto, or how did you two first meet?"

"Well, I suppose that's the same story. I was being bullied by these three boys…"

0o0o0o0

_Nearly 6 years ago_

"How can she even see? She doesn't have pupils?"

"Man, she's creepier looking than Neji."

"I bet she's just as full of herself."

"Well ghost, do you think you're better than the rest of us?"

Hinata shook her head, keeping her eyes on her feet.

One of the boys nodded approvingly, "good to see a ghost that knows her place."

"She could probably teach the rest of them a thing or two."

"But if she's going to pass along the message she really does need a proper education."

The other boys nodded in agreement and began to encircle Hinata. "N-no, p-p-please." she began to cry as the boys closed in. She begged and pleaded for them to just leave her in peace, but this only seemed to amuse them. She was helpless to do anything but cover her face and prepare for the abuse to come.

"Hey!"

The boys stopped. Hinata dared to look up and saw a guardian angel. The sun glinted off his golden hair and made a halo, just like in the stories her mother told her. He held his chin high, and challenged the boys, "you three must be pretty pathetic if you're going after defenseless little girls."

"Wha'ch you say!?"

"I bet you're too scared to hit someone who can hit back. You're just a bunch of low life wimps."

"That's it, buddy, you asked for it."

"Three against one!? That's hardly fair! Sure you don't want to get some more friends? You'll at least need someone to carry you back to your mommies when I'm through with you!"

Hinata watched in awe as the three boys totally forgot about her and began encircling the new boy in much the same way they did to her, but the boy was unfazed. He even seemed to get excited. Seeing this the bullies were much more hesitant to attack, but attack they did.

0o0o0o0

"Why were they calling you a 'ghost?'" Sakura asked.

"It's a slur," Hinata explained, "Hyugas usually have pale complections and some find our eyes creepy."

"I've would have never thought that Naruto could take on three other guys back then." Ino said, "I really did underestimate him."

"W-well," Hinata said, "he didn't really… win the fight."

0o0o0o0

Hinata's tears blurred her vision as she watched the three boys beat her new found savior. She covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. She was afraid if the bullies heard her make a noise they'd turn their attention back to her and she would be given the same treatment that she was now witnessed to.

Much of his face was swollen and covered with blood most of which came from his now broken nose but some were from his lip that had split open and stained his teeth red. His right eye was swollen shut and they had ripped his clothes exposing more black and blue skin.

Hinata longed to wrap him in her arms. She wanted to clean his wounds and tell him everything was alright. She wanted the beating to stop so she could take him away and give him rest. She just wanted to alleviate at least some of his pain. There was something she could do. If she spoke up the boys might turn on her and leave the other boy alone. Her conscious told her that she should, that it was the brave thing to do, but she didn't. Her tears flowed faster and her heart ached as she watched her hero get thrashed, and she realized she was too cowardly and selfish to help him. Though she never ran away. Hinata would never be sure if it was because she was at least brave enough not to leave or was too frightened to move.

He had stopped fighting no longer having the strength to do so, but he still gave them defiant looks when he was able. He grunted and howled in pain, but he kept his dignity, never stooping by begging them to stop.

The boys were laughing enjoying trying to break the younger boy, who was proving to be quite the challenge. Eventually, his looks of defiance stopped and he just laid there unmoving.

"He ain't getting back up."

"Man, he didn't cry or nothing. He kept that tough guy act going to whole time."

"Come on, I bet the ghost will cry enough for both of them."

Hinata's heart sank. The boy's heroism had amounted to nothing. He was crumpled on the ground unable to move and soon she would be too. If she had run then at least then his sacrifice would have done something. All he had done was become another victim and give Hinata a visualization of what would happen to her. She began to hyperventilate as now she truly knew the extent of these boys' cruelty.

"What. is. this?" asked a new voice, a familiar voice from behind Hinata. Fear overcame all three boys and they quickly turned tail and ran. Hinata looked behind her to see her caretaker, Iroha. She buried her face in his leg and cried. "Come now Lady Hinata," Iroha said soothingly, "let's go home."

"W-wait, he's hurt."

Iroha looked over at the unmoving boy. "Never mind him. We must get home at once or your mother and father will worry."

Hinata was shocked. "Iroha, he's not moving!" Hinata tried to go to him but Iroha grabbed her arm. She struggled against his iron grip to no avail. Even as a toddler Hinata was a quiet and relatively calm child and so Iroha found himself woefully unprepared for the tantrum she threw as he carried her away kicking and screaming.

Naruto watched as they left, barely able to keep his unswollen eye open. Things didn't work out like he envisioned it. He was supposed to triumph against the brutish thugs and receive a kiss from the fair maiden, or at least some acknowledgment. He would have settled for that. That's how it worked in the stories, but as he laid on the cold dirt ground battered and bruised he thought maybe things didn't always work out like they did in stories, and as he fell into unconsciousness, he found some solace that at least the girl was unharmed. Shame he didn't know her name.

0o0o0o0

"He just left him there!?" Ino's mouth was gaping open.

Hinata nodded.

"Then what happened? Sakura asked.

"Iroha waited for me to calm down b-before he brought me home. He t-told me Naruto was a demon and trash, and that I was to never a-associate myself with him."

"That's horrible!" Sakura said.

"It was. He also s-said that if my parents ever found out I was with N-Naruto that I would be in big trouble."

"So what did you do?" Ino asked.

"I l-l-listened to him, at least at first. I didn't s-say anything f-for… probably only a couple of weeks now that I think about it, definitely less than a month, b-but it felt like three. I felt so g-guilty for not thanking him or even acknowledging him, but I started to notice him around school. My c-curiosity got the best of me and I began asking the other students about him. People said what you would e-expect, 'he's a loser,' 'he's just some clown,' but I noticed that other people's parents told them to stay away from Naruto too, and I got really curious, so I began to follow Naruto w-without him noticing. I saw he was goofy, and struggled in school, but I also saw he worked hard and he was a-almost always smiling. Eventually, I-I found him training on his own for hours almost every day. No matter what people said, no matter how many times he failed, he just got back up and kept going. Watching him g-gave me the courage to try and do the same."

"So you stalked him?" Sakura asked.

"W-what!?"

"Kinda sounds like you stalked him."

"I-I-I d-didn't… I-I me-me-me-mean I'm not a-a…"

"Okay, okay, doesn't matter!" Ino interrupted before they got too off topic, "what happened next? What made you finally talk to him?"

"W-well, I remember I was studying while my mother practiced, I th-think it was the guitar but it could have been something else. I did that often; the music helped me p-pay attention, I think, and it was just nice to hear her play. Anyway, I was h-having trouble f-focusing that day because the guilt and c-curiosity were becoming unbearable and I just had to know what was so bad about Naruto… I just wished I phrased it better…"

0o0o0o0

"Mother?"

"Hmh"

"What makes Naruto Uzumaki trash?"

"Hinata," Lady Hitomi audibly gasped followed by a few coughs. She never thought she would hear Hinata say anything rude about another person in her life, much less calling someone trash. "I NEVER want to hear you calling someone that ever again!"

"S-sorry mother, it's just… t-that's what Iroha called him. I-I wanted to know why,"

Lady Hitomi made an angry sound in the back of her throat that sound, not unlike a dog's growl. "He did now, did he? I think I will have a word with him because that was a very mean and untrue thing of him to say."

"B-but why does everyone else not like him either?"

Lady Hitomi put aside her instrument, folded her hands in her lap, and let out a big sigh as she contemplated how to answer. "I'm sorry honey, that's not something I am allowed to say. Maybe when you're older you'll know. All I can say is it's not Naruto's fault and the way people treat him is not right, in fact, it's wrong… but it's understandable, It's wrong, very, very wrong, but I understand why people act the way they do, even if I don't like it."

"I-Iroha said you'd be mad if I tried being friends with Naruto."

"Honey, I would love to see you be friends with Naruto."

Hinata beamed and hugged her mother, "thank you, mother."

Lady Hitomi, deciding it was her turn to ask questions, said, "So where did this sudden interest in Naruto come from?"

0o0o0o0

Naruto sat on his swing outside the academy watching the other children meeting with their parents and wondered what it would be like. He imagined being able to spot his mom's bright red hair standing out in any crowd. She'd greet him with a hug and ask him how his day was. His dad would probably be too busy to pick him up but maybe he would surprise him on days off. It was a simple thing to daydream about but it was those simple things that Naruto desired.

"Excuse me young man, are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto looked up to see a woman he had never met before. She had sharp green eyes, long blueish black hair, and wore an expensive looking white kimono with light grey trimmings and minimalistic jewelry.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto said out of instinct. Most adults never talked to him unless it was to accuse him of some mischief, with a fifty/fifty chance of it being true.

"Oh but I believe you did," the woman said giving him a warm smile. She stepped aside slightly and Naruto saw there was a girl around his age who had the same bluish black hair hiding behind the woman. She seemed very interested in a lot of things that weren't sharing a line of site with Naruto. It took Naruto a few seconds to recognize her. "My daughter said you saved her." She knelt down and examined Naruto's face with a gentle hand, "are you still hurt?"

"N-no, I heal fast," Naruto said, red-faced.

The woman nodded, "Uzumaki blood. Your mom was the same. To this day I still don't know if she was joking about regrowing her pinky finger."

"You knew my mom?"

"We were on the same genin team. Why don't you come over for dinner and I can tell you all about her."

0o0o0o0

Members of the Hyuga clan while at home had a team of chefs to cook their meals for them, but occasionally Hitomi would make a home-cooked meal. She wasn't as talented as the fancy chefs but she believed there was something special about cooking for someone, so when Naruto agreed to come over Hitomi put on her apron and left Hinata to entertain Naruto.

Naruto found himself sitting awkwardly in a courtyard with a girl he assumed was mute. There wasn't much for him to do but look around a twiddle his thumbs. He considered exploring but there were probably a lot of expensive and easily breakable things in this fancy place and Naruto wanted to stay on the good side of this nice lady giving him free food, so he sat and so did the strange girl.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when the girl spoke, "Th-thank you."

"Huh?"

"F-f-for r-rescuing m-m-m-me… thank you."

"Anytime."

Another long silence passed before the girl spoke again."S-s-s-sorry."

"For what?"

"F-f-f-for leaving y-y-y-you."

Naruto shrugged, "no big deal."

"B-b-b-but… but I-I-I-"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto vaguely remembered someone dragging her away as she struggled before he fell into unconsciousness, "didn't someone take you away or something?"

"I-I-Iroha."

"Yeah, so it ain't your fault, so stop worrying about it."

The girl smiled and gave him a nod of thanks. Again silence passed before the girl spoke up for a third time, "m-m-m-my names H-Hinata."

"That's a nice name."

Hinata made a squeaking noise that sounded like, "Thank you."

Yet another silence passed but this time was broken by Naruto, "This is a nice place you guys got?"

"Th-thank you."

"Are you guys like rich or something?"

"We-we're th-the Hyuga c-c-clan."

"What's that?"

Hinata blinked. She had never met anyone who didn't know who the Hyuga were. They were the noblest and most powerful clan in the Leaf. They were Respected by all there allies, and feared by all their enemies, and Naruto had never heard of her clan, the greatest clan in the Leaf, the clan which one day she would lead. Hinata found herself washed with a feeling of freedom. He had no expectations of her and no ulterior motives. In his eyes, she was just another kid from school, and so she answered with a smile, "it doesn't matter."

Naruto just shrugged, "if you say so."

0o0o0o0

"I could tell he was u-uncomfortable eating with us at first. It was obvious my father intimidated him and I-I wasn't good at keeping a conversation going, but my m-mother was always a welcoming host and knew how to make him feel at home. She i-invited him again and again, and eventually, he just came t-to every Sunday dinner. It gradually became easier for me to talk with him and the r-rest of the clan began to accept him… or tolerate him is probably a better way of putting it."

"What about Iroha," Sakura asked, "don't tell me he just got away with what he did!?"

"Well, m-my mother did talk with him. I don't think she realized I saw."

0o0o0o0

Hinata lying on her stomach on top the indoor balcony had a good view of her mother and Iroha. She was pouring them both drinks into crystal glasses from an expensive looking bottle. After giving the younger man his drink she took a chair adjacent to him. The fireplace's usually warm and inviting light cast unnatural shadows on Hitomi's face which held the cold stoic facade her in-laws found so important.

She allowed a silence to pass before speaking and when she did it was cold and businesslike, "I had a talk with Hinata earlier."

"Is that so? About what?"

"She mentioned an incident involving Naruto Uzumaki."

Iroha nodded he had a feeling that this would come up eventually, "I acted in what I believed to be Hinata's best interest."

"I'm sure you did, though I ask why you saw it fit to discourage Hinata from telling me."

"I did not wish to concern you or Lord Hiashi with such trivial matters."

Hitomi allowed the heat to be heard in her voice as she spoke "Iroha, I am not interested in playing games of words and politics. Speak honestly and speak frankly."

"As you wish my lady, I feared you would not approve of my choices."

"You were right to be."

"If I may my lady, is it not possible you are letting your emotions cloud your judgment? On top of the other unpleasantness surroundings that boy, it is well known that he is a troublemaker and would more than likely be a bad influence on lady Hinata."

"You may not."

"My lady, I understand that you did not grow up within nobility so you may not be able to truly appreciate the gravity of this, but having our heiress fraternizing with that boy would grievously wound our reputation."

"You turned your back on the child of one of my dearest friends who was bloody and beaten for protecting my daughter. If that is what gives you a good reputation amongst the nobility then their opinions are trash."

"My lady, as the heiress's caretaker, I must make sure that lady Hinata grows to be free of scandals that may later damage her and by extension the clan's reputation. I understand why you are upset and I feel for the boy to, but it is my duty to protect lady Hinata from the danger he imposes."

"No, it's not. You are no longer Hinata's caretaker."

Iroha looked like he was just punched and when he spoke his voice was but a shaky whisper, "my lady, I'm not sure you understand what that means. To be dishonorably discharged from a position so close to the heiress… I may never recover from such a thing."

"Will you be kicked out on the streets?"

"Well, no but-"

"Will you be branded with the Bird Cage Seal?"

"No, but-"

"Will it prevent you from rising in power within the clan?"

"Most likely."

"Then I don't care."

"I am among the strongest in the clan! Who would you have replace me!?"

"Kō."

"Kō!? He himself is a child! He only just became a chunin!"

"He has potential but more importantly he's a sweet boy and I trust he will be a good influence on Hinata. Besides, I believe Kiba will wish to make the Oath of Guardian at some point and Naruto has already shown he is willing to protect my daughter when her caretaker is preoccupied from his duty that he cares about so much."

"Being 'sweet' doesn't make one worthy of the position of caretaker. That is not how things are done."

"Hinata is my daughter. I decide what makes someone worthy of being her caretaker."

Iroha's face turned scarlet, "What gives you the right!? You are an outsider! You don't share our history or know of our struggles, and yet you have been given such a pristine position, but you don't understand! You don't understand the responsibilities your daughters have! You don't even understand your own responsibilities! You sully that gift and disregard those that came before us! You wear our clothes and drink our wine but what have you brought to our clan!? Your marriage has brought us no money or connections! So what have you given to this clan, besides your disease that will forever plague us!?"

"Hinata and Hanabi are both healthy, and far more valuable than rags and old grape juice. I am willing to play these stupid games of politics but making sure my daughters grow up to be good people with good values takes priority. They'll learn all about your traditions and history and how to be good proper girls, but I would sooner see them exiled than allow them to look down on those less 'noble' or look at family and marriage as ways to gain power. 'For what doth it profit a man, if he gain the whole world, and suffer the loss of his own soul? Or what exchange shall a man give for his soul?'" Hitomi chuckled, "I sound like Kushina." She took a sip of her drink before saying, "if you have nothing else to say you are dismissed."

0o0o0o0

"S-she didn't know I heard her, but those words stuck with me."

"I'll bet," was all Sakura could say.

Hinata was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Ever since I first saw him I've always had feelings for Naruto. When we first became friends I assumed I would marry him but not because I truly understood what that meant but because it just seemed like the way things were supposed to go. It was the night my mother passed away that I realized the extent of my feelings for him. After it happened I was so distraught that I couldn't stay in the room. I ran into the courtyard and I broke down. I cried and cried and cried. I always knew my mother wasn't healthy and that it was more likely something was going to happen sooner than later, but even then I wasn't ready. It was Naruto that came to comfort me. He held me as I screamed for my mother. I kept screaming until I became exhausted, and all I could do was let out some whimpers. It was very pathetic, to be honest. We talked for a little when I was finally able to speak and at some point, I realized how comforting it was to be so close to him and that I would like things to stay that way. I realized that I was in love with him… it was also the first time I fainted."

0o0o0o0

Miles away three figures' black cloaks flap in the wind animating the red cloud pattern on their uniforms as they made their way to The Village Hidden in the Sand. 


	10. Summer '68

### Chapter 10: Summer '68

Sasuke poked at one of the flaming logs with a stick, partly to let the fire breathe, partly to give his hands something to do. Golden embers danced in the air flying free for just a moment before fading away.

Sasuke enjoyed the chances to be alone with his thoughts. It wasn't that he disliked being around his friends but he needed time to himself to recharge, which is why he had his occasional "Don't Bother me Day."

They would probably get some free time to look around the Sand and he thought about what he might do. Mainly getting a sword. He had swords at home, more than he needed in fact, being that he owned every sword once owned by an Uchiha, but it would make a nice souvenir. He imagined Hanabi coveting any fancy foreign sword he brought home and realized he would have to bring home something for her, or he'd never hear the end of it. He should also probably remind Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto to do the same.

The sound of something rattling a few trees caught his attention. He could see in a small clearing one of Neji's teammates but couldn't make out what she was doing. Curious, he moved to get a closer look.

Leaves fell all around her. Twirling and gently floating down, but none touched the ground. It looked as though a phantom made them disappear in mid-air. It didn't take long to figure out what the girl was doing, as the vanishing leaves would reappear stuck to a tree by a senbon.

Sasuke found himself quite mesmerized by such a display of skill. He stared at her for a few moments before being broke from his trance by senbon suddenly appearing between each of his toes.

"I don't appreciate creeps staring at me from behind bushes."

"Burn my eyes," Sasuke cursed under his breath.

0o0o0o0

As the girls and Choji made their way back Hinata was explaining the difficulties of maintaining a friendship whilst constantly fainting.

"It was m-months before I could talk to him normally."

"I remember, Naruto always thought you had a fever," Sakura said remembering how she and some of the other girls would shake their heads at Naruto's obliviousness to the feelings of the opposite sex.

Hinata laughed nervously, "about that, it turned out Naruto wasn't far off from the truth." When Sakura gave an inquisitive look Hinata went on, "well my father isn't much of a r-romantic and when he found out about me fainting he didn't take being overwhelmed by l-love a satisfactory answer sent me to the doctor. They found I have some issue with my blood pressure and getting overly excited causes me to faint."

"That sounds like it could be a problem on missions." Sakura pointed out.

"I have medication for it, and I a-always bring extra bottles in case of an e-emergency. So does Kiba. I'm just glad I was able to talk to Naruto a-again."

As the two talked, Ino was lost in her own mind cursing Naruto's idiocy and herself for not pushing enough.

0o0o0o0

"You know Naruto, as much as I'd love for you to take out my competition, it's getting kinda sad seeing Sakura keep rejecting you," Ino said as she sold the boy another bouquet.

"This time it's going to work, I've got a full proof plan."

"You mean foolproof?"

"Huh?"

She sighed, massaging her forehead, "Never mind. Look Naruto, there's got to be some other girl that's peaked your interest, otherwise, I'm good at matching people up, and I'd be happy to lend you my services."

Naruto began to examine the floor as he said, "well, the truth is… no, no, never mind."

But he had said too much, "YOU DO HAVE ANOTHER CRUSH!"

"Y-yeah but-"

"Who!?"

"Ino, I don't want to mess things up with her."

"Come on just tell me."

"Look we're just friends and I don't want to-"

"TELL ME!"

"Hinata, it's Hinata, okay?"

"Ooooo, but isn't she dating Kiba?"

"No, they're just friends… I think."

"So, go for it ask her out."

"I don't want things to become weird between us."

"Your already weird Naruto, so you have nothing to lose.'

Internally Naruto chuckled, he had plenty to lose.

0o0o0o0

The "what ifs" began to run through Ino's head. What if she pushed Naruto more? What if Naruto was already taken when he met Fū? What if she just minded her own business? She laughed, knowing that last one would never happen.

"I win again that's twelve to zip!" When they finally made it to camp they found a disgruntled Sasuke staring daggers at the girl on Neji's team. The smug look on her face said she wasn't to bothered by it. "Got to admit you're not too shabby. You might even be able to get a win on me… you know, in a few years."

Sasuke gave no response besides a "tch" sound.

"Looks like some of your friends are here. Hope, you're at least a better cook than me."

"Whatever."

"Is your ego so sensitive that you can't handle I'm a better marksman than you… or is it because you lost to a girl?"

Sasuke's face turned red hot and it seemed he was about to go off before he caught himself and took a breath. "Just means I have to work hard so I can win next time." He even gave her the ghost of a smile.

Tenten clapped his shoulder, "that's the spirit. Now get started with dinner, I'm starving."

"Looks like Sasuke made a new friend," Choji commented.

"I guess so," Hinata said a little bewildered that this girl seemed to crack through Sasuke's cold exterior so quickly.

0o0o0o0

"That Hyuga boy," Kurenai noted, "he's not very social is he?"

Guy shook his head, "I worry about him. There's no fire in him; he's cold inside."

"I have a student like that. any idea on how to deal with him?"

"They need to find it within themselves. We can try to light and fan the flames of passion but if they refuse to burn there is only so much we can do."

"Come on Guy," Rin said, "you of all people would have some idea of how to help them."

"Guy's right," Anko piped in, "brats won't play nice if they don't want to"

Kurenai sighed, "I guess you're right… I just… need to do something."

"You brought them here," Asuma said, "nothing brings people together like danger" Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Kurenai glared at Asuma, "I know you believe in

0o0o0o0

"Our bread may be filled with maggots and our meat is rotten away, but the rum will never go bad, no. The rum will never go bad." Hinata sang to herself as she cleaned the fish and small game.

"Not the most appetizing picture," Sasuke noted.

Hinata jumped slightly, "oh! Sorry, I didn't realize I was singing."

"Where's that song from I think I've heard it before?"

"Oh, uh… I… uh… don't remember," she lied.

Sasuke shrugged and they both went back to work.

When they finished there was more than enough for the whole platoon, though Neji refused to eat, choosing instead to eat the rations he brought.

"Sakura?" Ino asked her when she felt no one was listening.

"Yeah?"

"What uh… what made you give up on Sasuke, exactly?"

"Well, ummmm… I guess I never really wanted to go out with him in the first place." Ino just stared at her ex-ex-friend in exaggerated disbelief. "I mean… well, you ever heard of falling for the idea of someone? I think that's what happened; I saw Sasuke as this hot, mysterious guy and built up an imaginary version of him in my mind, but after I got in a pretty heated fight with him… well after that I started to see past what was in my head and started to see Sasuke for who he was. I mean, like, he's still hot, don't get me wrong, but I don't see us as compatible anymore."

"Oh, I see," and Ino began to wonder if she herself liked Sasuke or the idea of him.

After everyone ate and Hinata finished serving dessert, she went into her tent and came out with a wooden box. It crossed her mind to tell everyone she was going to perform but decided it would be awkward to break up everyone's conversations and have all eyes on her. Hinata decided to just play and hope it would get Naruto's attention, who was currently in a deep and esoteric talk about gardening with Ino.

She took out the flute. Except for the name Hitomi engraved into the side, there weren't any distinguishing features to it. She decided on starting with Dance of the Nymphs. Not only was it the piece she was most confident with but she could perform the ballet around the campfire, albeit a modified version. She stood up, took a deep breath, and played the first few measures. Hinata gave herself a moment to adjust to performing in front of a group. She couldn't remember a time she'd played in front of more than two people at a time. When Hinata trusted her feet to move she allowed them to. She was surprised at how easy the dance was to do around the fire. It was almost like it was really choreographed to be danced in the woods and not on stage. She felt like a carefree nymph playing in the forest.

Hinata only faltered twice, first when a violin joined her flute in song. It appeared she wasn't the only one to bring her instrument as Choji sat and played along. The second was when Ino began to sing. She sang in the Old Tongue with an operatic style beyond that of an amateur, which was a surprise to everyone.

Everyone in the platoon was watching her dance. Just the thought of performing in front of three people made Hinata feel sick, but now playing and dancing in front of everyone felt exhilarating. It was made all the better by Naruto not taking his eyes off her and the dirty looks she was getting from Fū who was holding onto his arm a little too tightly.

She played and danced to a few more pieces, most of which Ino knew the words to, before switching to some more traditional folk songs that were expected around the campfire that other people besides Ino could sing along to. Naruto even pulled out a harmonica.

Fū decided, she really didn't like this girl with the flute. At first, she thought she was just being paranoid seeing another girl so friendly with Naruto but now she was sure the two of them were going to have a problem. Whatever doubts she had left since the smaller girl tried and failed to keep up with her during their training at lunch vanished when she saw the several smug glances she sent Fū's way as she played and danced.

Fū wrapped her arms around Naruto's to remind them both that she already won and the boy is her's, but she still felt threatened by Hinata as she compared herself to her. Fū rarely thought of femininity or how she related to it. She knew she wasn't particularly girly; didn't have anything against it, just wasn't her thing. No one would call her "ladylike" and she was okay with that, until now. Now she felt big and burly next to the elegant and petite girl. Not to mention her porcelain skin that glowed and made her own seem drab and calloused, or her normal colored hair. Sure they had a tint of blue but that wouldn't give much more than a second glance, and it didn't look like a lump of moss was growing on her head. The worst part was her grace. It simply wasn't fair, she was the one that could fly, why was it Hinata that seemed to be weightless? If she could fly she'd probably get beautiful angel wings instead of gross insect wings.

Eventually, Fū just couldn't take any more of Hinata's smug looks or Naruto's hypnotized gaze. She put a hand gently on her lover's cheek and guided his lips to hers.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked beaming.

Fū only smiled back a nuzzled closer, but when she and Hinata's eyes met again she gave a look to help get her message across: you can try as hard as you want, but I can get his attention effortlessly.

0o0o0o0

While most everyone was enjoying themselves around the campfire, Shino wandered on his own not far from the camp, seeing if he could find a few interesting specimens. No one else noticed but ever since they left there were far more insects than normal. Even his own bugs were acting strangely. All he could tell was it had something to do with the Waterfall shinobi. Not for the first time he wished his bugs were more intelligent so they could tell him what was causing them to act as they were, but for now it was all a mystery to him. Whatever it was he decided it probably meant she was much stronger than she appeared and he'd have to avoid the girl in the exams.

"Hey" Shikamaru greeted him. Shino was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't notice him come by.

"Hello," Shino said.

"Never knew Ino could sing."

"Neither did I."

"So, heard about that stuff that happened between you and your team," Shikamaru said casually.

"Hinata has been able to relieve much of the tension between us."

"She's nice like that, always giving everyone the benefit of the doubt."

"I've noticed."

"She doesn't blame you for not going back for her. She said you were probably scared."

"She is a very understanding person."

"I wonder, is she understanding enough to accept your real motives" Shino didn't reply and after a moment Shikamaru continued, "I've got a few theories, but I doubt you didn't try to rescue her because you, of all people, were too panicked to not see all the options you had to help her."

"She was very burdensome; I knew she would be a problem later on. She was only one rank away from dead last in our year and for a good reason. It was an opportunity to reshuffle my cards." Shino noticed a small break in Shikamaru's composure. It was there for only a second but there none the less.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, "You know, when we were younger, on a particularly hot day, I saw Naruto and Kiba go around looking for bugs under rocks. When they found them they would put them under these pieces of glass that would intensify the light and set the bugs on fire. They found it really amusing… but Hinata didn't. She's really good at guilt-tripping the two of them. She began tearing up asking them how they could be so cruel to the helpless creatures. They nearly fell to their knees begging for forgiveness, but they weren't sorry for killing the bugs, what are a few creepy crawlies to adolescent boys, no they were sorry their actions made Hinata sad. If she weren't there, nothing would stop those two from killing as many pests as they want. Honestly, I can see the fun in finding some dirty, disgusting maggot hiding in the dark under a rock and burning it with the light… but of course, so long as Hinata is here I wouldn't want to upset her." Shikamaru padded Shino on the shoulder saying, "good talk," before leaving him alone, and Shino let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

0o0o0o0

And so, the day ended as everyone began to go to their tents and got ready for bed. As he left, Naruto recognized the song Hinata was playing, more to herself than for the others at this point. He could almost hear his own mother's voice coming out of the flute singing, "Stupid, whiny, Mr. Perfect, If I get my hands on you, you'd better be worth it." 


	11. Money

### Chapter 11: Money

The desert sun shone on the platoon. Besides removing their jackets and a few beads of sweat the Land of Fire natives didn’t show outward signs of the heat bothering them. The Land of Waterfall native, however, was not holding up nearly as well.

“It’s so HOT!” She cried out, again, taking another swig of water.

“It’s a little warm,” Sasuke noted.

“A little warm!?”

“We’re almost there Fū, just hold out a little longer,” Ino said.

“Not as warm as last summer,” Kiba noted.

“MAD! You’re all completely mad if this is considered a little warm!” Fū shouted, “and how can you tell we’re ‘almost there?’ We’ve been marching over a day and all we’ve seen is sand! No towns! No landmarks! Just sand! Nothing but SAND!”

“Because it’s over there,” Shikamaru said pointing to a growing speck in the distance.

Naruto perked up and yelled, “race you guys there!” as he ran ahead of the rest of the party.

Kiba and Lee were quick to accept the challenge. Sasuke hesitated for a moment before joining in as well. 

“You’re not going?” Sakura asked Fū.

“Too hot,” she whined. Hearing that Hinata smirked and ran ahead joining the race. Seeing this Fū paused, let out a loud groan of a swear, and ran ahead to at least beat her rival.

The distance was much farther than they expected and in the end, most everyone gave up on the race and the rest of the platoon eventually caught up with them. The only two people who were able to complete the whole race was Naruto and Lee.

Lee, the victor of the race, smiled, “That was a great challenge!”

Naruto, despite the sting of defeat being fresh, smiled back and high-fived Lee, “yeah good race. I’ll get you next time.”

“I look forward to it!”

“So I’m guessing you two are here for the Chunin Exams?” said one of the Sand shinobi guarding the gate. Many of them were startled by the sudden appearance of these young foreign soldiers.

They waited for sometime before the rest of the Leaf shinobi and Fū came, who looked like she was about to pass out. “You and your stupid stamina,” she whined to her whiskered lover.

“Is this everyone?” asked one of the Sand shinobi who was much younger and dressed more formally than the rest of the guards. She looked fresh out of the academy. Kakashi did a quick headcount before confirming everyone was there. “Wonderful, my name is Matsuri and allow me to welcome you to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Please, hand your passports to Maki there and follow me so I may show you to where you’ll be staying.” When she spoke she mingled some of her vowels and she didn’t change the pitch of her voice much which made her sound flat, as did most all of the Sand Village natives.

Fū, who looked like she was on the verge of hyperthermia, asked: “is weather always this hot?”

“Hot?” Matsuri seemed confused, “today is rather cool don’t you think?”

“Mad, every last one of them,” Fū muttered to herself.

0o0o0o0

As they followed Matsuri, the genin’s heads and eyes swiveled around taking in the strange culture. Shino found himself admiring the spherical architecture while Ino wondered where she could get the thin pastel-colored robes that seemed to be the fashion of this land.

“Tomorrow you will be taken to the first stage of the exams.” Matsuri said as she guided them, checking the notes on her hand to make sure she said everything she was supposed to say, “The day after you’ll be free to do as you like, feel free to explore our wonderful village as you wish though it’s recommended you stay within the tourist district as there are more accommodations for foreigners there. The next day will be the second stage which will take multiple days to complete. The date of the final exam has yet to be decided but it will most likely be between a week to a month after the second exam depending on how long it takes the participants to mend their injuries.” That last part got a few reactions from the genin. 

“Oh, and um,” Matsuri began to go off script, “I should mention, the Common Tongue isn’t the first language of our people. Most everyone speaks it but there are a few that don’t, mostly in the older generation and there might be a few translation errors here and there. Also, our food seems to be spicier than most foreigners are used to so if you want to try the local cuisine be wary of that and perhaps start with the milder foods and work your way up, but if you stay in the tourist district you shouldn’t run into to any problems.” She added this last part after a few incidents with some Rain shinobi.

When they got to the hotel Matsuri gave them too big of a smile and said, “here is where you’ll stay. The restaurant serves three meals a day as part of the accommodations of the Exams but if you want seconds you will have to pay for that out of your own pockets. Dinner is being served for the next two hours. I and the other Sand shinobi in the hotel are assigned to help you all with whatever you may need for the duration of your time here so don’t be afraid to seek us out if you need anything like directions or a translation or whatever. Do you need anything before I take my leave?”

“Thank you,” Kakashi said, “we are grateful for your hospitality, but I think we’re okay for now.”

“Actually,” Neji said “there is something I would like to ask,” and he took Matsuri to the side as everyone left to unpack and get dinner. Hinata didn’t hear what he asked but she saw Matsuri looked genuinely delighted to answer.

0o0o0o0

Karin Uzumaki, per usual, ate alone. She didn’t like her team or very many other members of the Village Hidden in the Grass. She might be a shinobi of the village but she didn’t see them as her people and they didn’t see her as one of them. “Purely professional” was the best way to describe most of her relationships. She considered handing in her headband and leaving but had nowhere else to go, besides the pay was pretty good in the Grass, her healing abilities gave her a nice bonus in her paycheck too.

She had heard there was a fairly large trading fleet of Uzumaki ships traveling around but she had no way of contacting them. She wondered if they would turn her away even if she did contact them, but found the prospect unlikely. Karin’s mother was very adamant about the importance of family and the bond her and her clansmen shared. 

She was snapped back to reality as a boy yelled out to the entire restaurant filled with Chunin Exam participants. “My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I’m going to beat all of you, ya know!” There was a mix of reactions. Some people laughed, some stared daggers, and some ignored him and ate their meals. Karin adjusted her glasses and watched as a pinked haired girl pulled him back down to his seat and a green-haired girl was having trouble breathing through her laughter. He spoke like a native of the Land of Fire without a hint of the Whirlpool accent her mother and herself shared, except for the “ya know” at the end of his sentence, and his hair was a bright yellow not red. Still, his little show seemed appropriately brash and when she focused on his chakra it was unmistakably that of her kinsmen.

For the first time since her mother passed away, Karin saw someone who had the same blood running through his veins as her. She thought about getting up to talk with him or at least introduce herself but decided against it. They may share blood but this boy was a stranger, and possibly a combatant to come in the Chunin Exams. Besides, there were too many people by him for her liking, aside from the two aforementioned girls there was a rotund boy, a silver-haired boy, a bearded man, and a woman with purple tattoos on her face. Also, it seemed the green haired girl noticed Karin staring at her clansman and got the wrong idea, which was something she did not want to deal with.

0o0o0o0

“And you order the lamb?” the waiter asked handing the plate to Fū

“Yes I did,” she said taking it.

Rin looked worryingly at Naruto, who, when told that the meal he originally asked for was very hot and that he might want to try something else, felt challenged and order the spiciest thing on the menu. “Naruto are you su-”

“No, no, no,” Fū interrupted Rin, “let this happen.”

“But-”

“You should trust your students,” was Asuma’s sagely advice.

“You guys really think he can eat that!?” Rin asked looking around incredulously.

“No,” Kabuto clarified, “but this will be very entertaining.”

“You guys are so mean,” Sakura said, but internally she couldn’t wait to see Naruto’s reaction.

The meal itself didn’t seem special. Just meat and vegetables mixed in with rice, covered in some kind of orange sauce. Everyone leaned in their seats as Naruto took a spoon full and brought it to his mouth. He took a bite and everyone froze. He swallowed.

“Well?” Sakura asked.

Naruto blinked, and then shrugged, “It’s not really all that-” suddenly he doubled over covering his mouth to muffle his scream. 

Everyone laughed, except for Rin who stood up from her seat and seemed to have a small panic attack, “Oh no! Naruto, are you okay? H-here drinks some water.” she gave him a cold glass, which he chugged in seconds, but it didn’t seem to help.

“You know, I’ve heard water doesn’t actually cool down your mouth. It only spreads the heat around,” Kabuto said with a smirk.

Sakura nodded. “I believe it’s milk and dairy that helps.”

Naruto looked around the table for a glass of milk or even a piece of cheese, but there was none.

He was considering just eating the slab of butter when the waiter came back with a small bowl of ice cream. He was about to praise the saintly waiter’s generosity until he said, “your order miss,” and handed the bowl to Fū. 

Naruto was just about to grab the bowl away from her when she pointed a spoonful towards him and commanded him to, “say ah.” Not even Naruto was sure if his eyes teared up from gratitude or his burning mouth.

It was about halfway through the bowl and Naruto’s mouth cooled down enough to speak, when a voice from behind them said, “well what do we have here.” Fū froze and the spoon fell from her fingers. Her face seemed to lose it’s coloring before she was yanked back in a headlock.

Naruto got up ready to fight but paused as for a moment he thought the person headlocking Fū was Fū. They had the same green hair the same tan skin, and the same orange eyes. It didn’t take long, however, to see this woman was noticeably older than Fū, probably in her mid-twenties, and her hair was shorter and spiked up with gel.

“Enough, enough, enough,” Fū complained as the woman released, laughing the whole time, “sheesh, I’m gone for months and the first thing you do is try to suffocate me.”

“That was punishment. You promised me you weren’t going to leave anything out of your letters”

Now that things calmed down, Naruto noticed the Waterfall headband around her right arm, and the two other boys wearing the same headbands standing close by. One was a lanky boy, with long black hair and square spectacles. He had a Katana on his left side and his eyes had that cold, calculating, and somewhat arrogant look Neji and sometimes Shino had. The other boy had a mess of curly dirty blond hair on his head, which he seemed to have given up trying to tame long ago and a few long flecks of stubble on his chin he was probably too proud of to shave off. He also had a katana but on his right side, suggesting he was left-handed and he also chose to wear his headband around his neck. Naruto didn’t like the vibe he got off either of them, but especially the blond guy, who looked like he was ready to strangle him.

“What are you talking about, I told you everything that wasn’t classified.”

“So your blond friend here is classified. Is that what you're telling me?”

Fū’s face went red and she muttered, “well not exactly.”

“So are you going to introduce us or not?”

Fū sighed, “Naruto this is my jonin sensei… and my older sister, Mayu. That’s Katashi,” she pointed to the black haired boy, “and that’s Nobuyuki,” she pointed to the blond boy, “they’re my teammates. This is Naruto my… uh… boyfriend.”

“You’re the Champion of the Waterfall,” Naruto said, remembering the stories Fū told about her older sister.

“At least she kept one of us in the loop,” Mayu chuckled.

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Rin said getting up to shake Mayu’s hand, “I’m Rin the one who's been training Fū.”

Mayu took the hand, “nice to meet ya. How’d she do?”

“Excellent, though I think we should discuss the specifics in a more private setting. I don’t think Fū would appreciate us letting everyone know of her abilities.”

Mayu nodded getting the message, “Yes, yes, wouldn’t want to handicap her. So, is this all the Leaf shinobi that came?” she asked looking around the table.

“Na, it’s hard to move around with such a large group so we split up,” Asuma answered.

As the jonin talked Sakura turned to the two Waterfall boys, “hi, I’m Sakura, Naruto’s teammate.”

“Uh, Nobuyuki.” the blond-haired boy said taking Sakura’s hand to shake.

“As Fū said, I am Katashi.” said the other one who left his arms crossed.

“Must’ve been tough not having your teammate for so long.”

“Oh, yeah, well, me and, uh, Katashi work well together, n-n-n-not that it wasn’t more difficult without you there Fū, of course,” Nobuyuki said, chuckling nervously. Naruto had trouble getting this guy. His first impression was he wanted to kill him, but when he spoke he sounded like an awkward dork.

“Of course,” Fū agreed smugly.

“Our team was split up before the exams too,” Sakura said, “me and our other teammate, Sasuke barely had any missions together, and Naruto here practically dropped off the map. Like, we only learned these two were a thing pretty recently.” Sakura said referring to Naruto and Fū. No one missed the look Nobuyuki gave to Naruto but no one said anything. “B-but yeah, it’s tough to do missions without a full team.”

“Indeed,” Katashi agreed, not seeming to care what he was agreeing with.

“Not very talkative, are ya? Afraid to relax around ‘combatants?’” Kabuto asked. 

Katashi raised an eyebrow, “you’re skilled at reading people.”

Kabuto laughed, “It’s more like if you do these exams as many times as I have you start to recognize the different ‘types’ of examinees.” Kabuto than pointed to a Grass ninja a few tables away, “See that guy there looks to me like the ‘can’t live up to expectations’ type. They usually have some heroic family member they’re trying to emulate or not disappoint. Notice how he’s talking to himself every so often to try and psych himself up. People like him fight tooth and nail because the idea of failure terrifies them, but that usually is the outcome for them. Now that girl there,” he said pointing to a blond Sand kunoichi who had her hair done up in four short ponytails, “she’s someone to avoid. She’s very relaxed, that means she’s confident in her skills, but she doesn't seem to be looking down on people, which usually means her confidence is well placed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, take that Rain shinobi over there, he’s got his chin up and is actively trying to intimidate anyone that looks at him. He appears to be in a relaxed position but that’s likely a deliberate choice to make him seem more intimidating. I’m willing to bet he’s actually quite stiff. He feels the need to intimidate the competition; she doesn’t. What does that tell you?”

“He’s not truly confident, not like her at least.”

“Exactly! Now, don’t get me wrong, people who bare their teeth like that usually do have a nasty bite, but not like her.”

“What about me? What ‘type’ do I fall under,”

“You’re here to win, not make friends, and you’re only talking to me now because I’m giving you potentially useful information. Personally, I think it’s a rather foolish way of thinking.”

“And why is that?”

Kabuto put his arms out, gesturing to look around, “We’re only adversaries during these exams. You have an opportunity to network and make connections.”

Katashi once again raised an eyebrow as though to ask for elaboration.

“the Allied Shinobi Forces: The Leaf, the Waterfall, the Sand, the Grass, the Rain, and the Sound, we’re all here. We’re all friends. No one is doubting any nations power or wealth, but we’re all stronger, together. Naruto, if Fū was in the Land of Fire chasing a missing-nin and she asked for help, would you help her?”

“Of course!” Naruto answered without hesitation.

“How about you Sakura?” Kabuto asked.

Sakura blinked not expecting to be addressed, “y-yeah, if I’m able to.”

“Fū, they need you to send some herbs that are hard to get in the Land of Fire but easier to get in the Land of Waterfalls, would you not send them a care package?”

“I’d deliver it myself!”

“A friend can be a helpful thing. Yes, we're competing with each other but that's the short term, playing nice might give you some long term payouts.”

“Is that why you’ve taken this exam so many times?”

Kabuto laughed, “well, that's definitely a cooler story than me failing a lot.” Katashi decided there was far more to this guy than he admitted to.

“Hey, where did Mayu and Rin-sensei go?” Fū asked realizing the two women had gone.

“They left to talk about your progress,” Asuma answered. 

“Great, come on Naruto,” Fū said getting up and leading him away.

“But our food?”

“You’re not actually going to eat that are you?”

“I guess not, but I still need to eat.”

“We can get something at another place, besides do you really want to wait for my sister to come back and sit through all of her embarrassing questions, and she will have them; I can guarantee you that!”

“Okay let's go.” Hand in hand they left the table careful to not accidentally run into Mayu and Rin.

“Anyone going to eat that?” Choji, who had quietly been gorging on a mini buffet, asked referring to the couple’s barely touched food.

0o0o0o0

“Overall I am impressed with her progress. She hasn’t been able to do anything with the beast’s chakra beyond powering up her already existing abilities, but trust me that is still impressive. She should be able to practice without my instructions now, with you or another jonin supervising, of course, wouldn’t want any… accidents. I can stop by the Waterfall every now and again to check on her progress and give her more instructions if needed.” Rin reported as she and Mayu walked through the quiet Sand streets.

“That’s good to hear. Thank you for taking care of my sister, but there is something else I want to know about.”

“Naruto?” Rin asked knowing the answer.

“I was given a briefing on the Fox since he was also training with you and Fū so you don’t have to dance around the subject.”

“That certainly makes things easier. Well, believe it or not, the two of them were an item before I started training them together. They won’t tell me much about it, too shy, but from what I can tell it was a matter of circumstance and they hit it off pretty quickly but it didn’t turn into anything quite that serious until they learned they were both vassals. Now they’re practically inseparable.”

“I was hoping Fū would make some friends, but I never imagined I’d see her with a boy. I’m glad. She has so much trouble with people at the Waterfall. I’m sure you know how it is.”

“Naruto has the same trouble. It’s great the two of them can talk. They’ve been able to help carry the other’s load, I’m just worried about… well…” 

Mayu nodded “They don't have much time left together.”

“They’ll probably try to make things work as long as possible, but even then… there is only so far their relationship can go, and I don't think they have realized that yet and I don't know what to do.”

“Fū knows. She's more mature than she lets on. We should let them figure this out on their own.”

Rin sighed, but nodded in agreement, “Those two are clever. Maybe they’ll be able to figure something out,” though she felt the statement was more out of desperation than hope.

0o0o0o0

Much of the tourist district was crowded and loud, even as the moon rose high in the sky. It took some searching before Naruto and Fū found a quiet park they could hide away in. It was the least green park either of them had ever seen. It was more like an undeveloped patch of sand with cacti and the occasional potted tree scattered about. The desert night air was cool and quiet. In a rare moment neither had anything to say and so they just enjoyed each other's company in silence.

On a small wooden bench, they sat hand in hand, Naruto’s head was resting in Fū’s neck while her head was atop his. Fū’s heart would be sent a flutter every time Naruto nuzzled up to her, which was often. She loved the way his hair would tickle her neck every time he did so. They would give the other’s hand a squeeze as though to send secret messages that only they knew how to decipher. The translation would inevitably be “I love you” or “I love you too.”

Fū felt truly content in this little world she found herself in that only contained the two of them. Naruto was trying to enjoy it as well, but something kept bothering him. It was a feeling in his gut; an almost burning sensation. He tried to suppress it but it just kept coming back and while his senses were not as good as perhaps they should have been, they were still honed by years of training, and they began to ring. At that point, he couldn’t ignore it any longer and stood up. 

Fū was annoyed and even a little angry that Naruto would drag her out of her small paradise. She even went as far as to try and drag him back into her arms, but with his insistence, Fū asked, “what’s wrong?”

“Something's up,” Naruto said looking around.

Fū, following his lead, tried to see if there was anything out of the norm. The park looked empty until Fū looked up and saw him, “hey!” She called out.

A red-haired kid around their age dropped from one of the few trees in the park. Looking into the boy's eyes, those gut sirens Naruto felt before were blaring.

Fū, on the other hand, looked miffed. “Who are you, you freak, and what do you want!?”

“I was told you are like me,” his gaze shifted to Naruto, “it appears I was misinformed.”

“Yeah, you were misinformed! I ain’t some creep spying on people having private moments! Who told you that, so I can thrash’em!?”

But Naruto thought he understood what he meant, “do you host a tailed beast too?”

He nodded, “I was curious if you understood things as I do, but so far I am disappointed.”

“Yeah, well, can’t say I’m sorry or even care. I ask again who are you?” Fū was a little startled to meet another one of their kind, but unlike Rin and Naruto, she thought she wouldn’t have minded never crossing paths with this strange boy.

“I am Gaara of the Sand, host of Shukaku, my mother.”

“Your what!?”

“Tell me, Fū of the Seven-Tails, what is he to you?” he asked referring to Naruto.

Fū glanced at Naruto before looking down her nose, “if you must know, I love him.”

Gaara made some growling sound behind his throat, “very disappointing, you better be worth killing during the Exams.”

It took a moment for the threat to register and another moment for them to figure out how to react to the casualness of it. Fū thought of her response first, it was loud and laced with curses. Gaara was unfazed.

“GAARA!” a man yelled, “you were told to stay in your room until the exams started!” the half of his face that wasn’t covered by a cloth had two red markings on it.

“I apologies Baki, but mother was curious about the meal father promised her.”

“Yeah, yeah, come on, let's go,” Baki said pushing Gaara along.

“Wait!” Naruto called, “your tailed-beast, it talks to you?”

Gaara looked slightly confused, “does her’s not?”

“I said let's go!” Baki made a hand sign and they both disappeared as sand spiraled around them.

Fū saw the look that spread across Naruto’s face and knew what he was thinking. “I’m pretty sure there is more wrong with that guy beyond his ‘mommy’ talking to him.”

Naruto gave a forced smile, “yeah, you’re probably right.”

0o0o0o0

Later that night when Anko and Kabuto were alone, she decided to ask a question that was on her mind since they began their trip to the Sand. “What’s with you and the Uzumaki kid.”

“What do you mean?”

“What are you planning with him? You're acting all friendly and it looks like you have his trust, not that it seems that hard to do. So what is it, does it have to do with the Fox, or his parents, or something?”

“Why do you assume I have an alternative motive? Are I not allowed to have friends?”

“You with friends? I’d sooner believe you killed Orochimaru.” 

Kabuto simply adjusted his glasses.

0o0o0o0

When Naruto got to Team 7’s hotel room he found Sakura reading a book in the corner and Sasuke lying in bed listening to some soft music from a phonograph beside him.

When she heard him come in Sakura looked up from her book and gave him a greeting that was friendlier than he was used to. “Hey! Naruto!” 

Sasuke just lifted his hand and gave a, “yo.”

“Have a good time?” Sakura asked, giving him a wink.

“Yeah, Rin-sensei and Mayu weren’t to upset we ditched them, were they?”

“We all finished eating and left before they came back. They probably don’t even know.”

“Good, I don’t need to be on Mayu’s bad side already.”

“You say that like it's inevitable,” Sasuke noted.

“isn’t it?” Naruto asked in the manner of one who knows the answer

Sasuke thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Both boy’s attention was taken by their female teammate’s giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Naruto asked.

“Nothing,” Sakura said, “it's just that it's been so long. Team 7 is back together! If we had more time we could have had some kind of celebration or something.”

“We'll have plenty to celebrate after we pass these exams!” Naruto proclaimed.

“You always say things like that with such confidence,” Sakura said almost wistfully, “I almost believe you think it's true.”

“Of course he thinks it's true,” Sasuke explained, “blind optimism is the closest thing to a plan Naruto can think of.”

“Hey, I'm only so optimistic because the universe needs something to balance out your dark brudingness.”

“You stole that line from Kiba.”

“So, what if I did? It's probably true.”

They bickered lightly for a little while and told a few stories they had yet to tell about their time apart before someone knocked on their door. Sakura was the one to get up and check the eyehole. 

“Who is it?” Naruto asked as Sakura opened the door to reveal Fū.

They exchanged greetings before Fū asked, “do you guys mind if I stay in your room? I just can’t stand to be with my teammates at the moment.”

“Why? Did something happen?” Sakura asked.

“I don’t really get along with them too well, but I actually kinda missed them after being away for so long. I get to our room and we’re as friendly as we ever get and it’s actually kinda nice… or it was until...”

“Until what?” Sakura asked

“Until they accuse Naruto of manipulating me so I’ll let my guard down during the Exams!”

“Oh,” was all Sakura could think too say.

“Then Katashi wanted me to manipulate Naruto! I was halfway to thrashing the both of them before I left! I can't stand to be near those two right now. I know it's a bit weird but I could really use a place to stay if you don't mind.”

“It's no trouble right guys,” Sakura said addressing her teammates, “I've got an extra bed in my room you can use,” each team was given two attached rooms, one room for the boys and another for the girls.

“Of course you can stay!” Naruto said, happy for any excuse to have Fū close by.

Sasuke just shrugged, thinking it was not the best time to voice he's had similar concerns about Fū manipulating Naruto. Sakura and Naruto seemed to take her story at face value and calling her a possible a liar would upset the two of them. He had his concerns but still thought Fū was probably telling the truth and figured it was worth the risk to keep the peace. Still, he was sleeping with one eye open that night.

0o0o0o0

Kiba paced back and forth in Team 8’s room, muttering under his breath different strategies for the different possible test they might be asked to take, and then going through every possible way it could fail which culminated in him scolding himself. His partner, on the other hand, was enjoying getting the back of his ears scratched by Hinata, not seeming as concerned about what the next day will bring as his master.

“Would you mind sitting still and staying quiet?” Shino asked, sitting in a chair with a small book on the different species of insects that could be found in the Land of Wind.

“Yeah, I would as a matter of fact!” Kiba replied. For most of the trip, Shino had stayed quiet and kept his distance. 

This arrangement was something Kiba was quite content with and was hoping to resume but Shino still had more to say, “Our exam is in less than twenty-four hours, at this point, we shall benefit more from resting than any form of last-minute planning.”

Kiba scoffed, “what do you know?”

“I know you are stressing out Hinata as well as yourself.”

“I-I’m fine,” Hinata said too quickly.

“Hinata, saving face will do us no good. If we are to decide how to best prepare for tomorrow we must be honest with our current condition.”

“Oh, shut up all the-” Kiba said but was cut short by Hinata.

“H-he’s right Kiba. Your pacing is making me more nervous.”

Kiba’s face went red, whether from anger or embarrassment it was hard to say.

“Now then,” Shino said, “let's relax and discuss how we should prepare.”

0o0o0o0

Karin and her teammates were some of the first to arrive at the meeting place for the first exam. It was nothing special, just a medium-sized lecture hall. While her two teammates conversed amongst themselves, Karin chose to pass the time by people watching. She didn’t mind being left out of the conversation, she didn’t have much to say to them anyway.

At first, there were few interesting people to see. The only squad of Sound shinobi were unsettling, especially the guy in bandages, and she didn’t want them to catch her staring. Same went for the short red-headed Sand kid. It wasn’t until the Leaf shinobi came that she had something interesting to watch. Like the evening before, her kinsman challenged the whole room as the pink haired girl tried to make him quiet down and the green-haired girl was guffawing away, but that only registered as background noise when she noticed a particularly attractive boy amongst the crowd of Fire natives. It wasn't just his physical appearance that caught Karin's attention. His chakra was like none she had ever sensed before. When Karin’s mother was still alive she tried to teach Karin about the Faith. In one lesson she tried to show Karin the beauty of God’s creation. They made a pilgrimage to a holy site in the Land of Whirlpools. There Karin’s mother showed her an underground lake that’s water was supposedly blessed. Her mother was moved to tears by the sight but Karin didn’t get it, until now. After sensing this boy’s chakra she understood what her mother was trying to teach her. She had “seen” many different kinds of chakra in her life, some more pleasant than others but this boy was something new. It was like gazing upon the height of art. It had a beauty that was more than just pleasant to “look at;” it was an aesthetic experience. Such a thing could only have come to be through a great artist; a creator of the natural world.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the room suddenly became silent and everyone's attention was on an old man, with eyebrows so large that if they were lower on his face they could be an impressive mustache. “Welcome to the Chunin Exams. I'll be your first instructor, Ebizō. For those of you jumping to sock the person standing next to you, you’ll be disappointed with my test.” That got a lot of different reactions. “There is more to being a shinobi than indulging in violence. Civilians need to be protected, mentally as well as physically, the injured need to be healed, and local leaders they must be bargained with. It is the latter that you shall be tested on. As chunin, there may be situations where you will have to play the role of on-field diplomat. You’ll be representing your nation and make contracts in her name. Normally it is a jonin that does this but the responsibility may fall on a chunin if a jonin is not available. I don't feel comfortable with letting any of you speak on behalf of your nation without having any diplomatic experience, even if the odds of that happening are very low.

“So here's how we’re going to do this. Each team is going to represent a made-up nation and negotiate a trade deal with an allied nation. You'll be given a file on your nations: geography, military, markets, other allies, etc. as well as information you have on the nation your negotiating with. Remember this information is only what your nation has gathered up so it may not be completely accurate and is almost definitely incomplete. When the negotiations are done you’ll all be scored on how good of a deal your teams got. If your score isn’t high enough you will fail and be sent home. Now our volunteers here will lead you to your rooms where you'll be given time to look over the files before negotiations began.”

0o0o0o0

Naruto sat with his hands behind his head and his legs outstretched and crossed while his teammates looked over the papers in the manila folder they were given. It was with a unanimous decision that Sasuke and Sakura would do the heavy lifting and Naruto would “sit in the back and looks scary or something.” He barely listened as the other two talked strategy. How they would try to make the other team think they want this while they actually want that and Naruto just couldn’t really bring himself to care all that much about this test. This wasn’t his strong suit but his teammates were smart and he had full confidence that they could do this easily. So Naruto just sat there bored whittling away the half hour they were given to memorize and plan.

He was relieved when the alarm finally rang and their time was up. They opened the door to find who they would be facing off against. Naruto became much more interested in the test when he saw a green haired girl with orange eyes on the opposing team.

0o0o0o0

“So this says food is the biggest resource they need. That’ll give us an advantage right, Hinata?”

“I-it might, Kiba. Shino what do you think?”

The spectacled boy barely spoke since they started, silently looking over the papers.

Before he could utter a word Kiba spoke up, “who cares what he thinks!?”

“I do!” Hinata rebuked. Kiba promised to let his grudges go and she was losing patience with him not keeping that promise. It was rare that Hinata raised her voice but when she did Kiba listened. Seeing Hinata’s pointed finger, and the way Kiba’s head tilted down slightly and his eyes refused to look at hers, Shino couldn’t help but to see a master scolding her dog. He even thought he heard Kiba making a whimpering sound, though that might have been his imagination. 

“Now Shino, did you think of anything,” Hinata asked turning to the other boy.

“Well there was one advantage I noticed we have and I think it will help us greatly if we utilize it.”

“What?”

Shino handed his female teammate one of the papers. Looking over her shoulder Kiba saw it was headed with one word, “Military.”

0o0o0o0

Naruto’s interest in this test was waning once again. As his and Fū’s teammates discussed and argued, they sat away from the negotiation table against the wall. He briefly wondered why his team was asking for so much zinc, their fake nation had plenty until he remembered them talking about misdirecting the other team or something.

“This is so lame” Fū sighed.

“I know,” Naruto agreed.

“I mean, we were going to face each other eventually but not this soon!”

“I know,”

“And I wanted some big epic showdown! Not being locked in a room watching our teammates talk each other to death.”

“I know,”

“I can’t believe one of us has to fail because we didn’t talk good enough.”

Naruto blinked, “why?”

“Well, we’re competing right?” 

“Yeah, but can't both teams pass?”

“I guess. I'm not sure what they meant by 'good deal’ I assumed it was whoever gets the better end of the bargain.”

“So what if instead of these stupid mind games we work together to get the highest score we can get?”

“Maybe but what if fair isn't good enough, besides it's not like my teammates would go with it anyway.”

Naruto gave Fū his famous mischievous grin, and showed her what was in his right pocket, “what if we didn't give them the choice.” She hesitated for a moment, knowing this could blow up in either of their faces, but she steeled herself. If Naruto wanted to gamble like this, she would too. Besides this test was dumb anyway.

0o0o0o0

“How about I lower the tariffs on iron and subsidize manufacturing imports?”

“Oh, is that for the war you’re about to be in?”

“Did your intel say I’d be going to war?”

“Not outright but it wasn’t that hard to piece together.” There was a smug look on Temari’s face as she said that.

Shikamaru for his part was unfazed, “Yeah, I figured that I wouldn't be able to hide that fact for long.”

The pair were the only ones at the table as both teams decided to leave everything to them. Choji offered to share his snacks with Kankurō and Ino, though both declined. With his sister’s time occupied and his brother brooding in the corner, Kankurō found the companionship of the Leaf shinobi suitable for the time being. He spoke with Choji about where to find the best food in the Sand, some hole in the wall place ran by an old grandma.

“... food’s made from scratch in an old fashion style. Not many people know about it. It mostly serves old folks in the back playing Shogi…” after hearing that last word Kankurō said, something clicked in Ino’s head. She saw the Sand girl’s smirk and steely gaze and how Shikamaru didn’t yawn or rest his head in his hands. She bit her cheek to prevent her malicious chuckles from escaping her mouth. A line of dominoes was set up right before her and all she had to do was give it a little push and watch the chain reaction.

0o0o0o0

“-OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU’VE DONE, THIS HAS TO BE THE STUPIDEST! WE WERE DOING FINE! WHY NARUTO!? WHY!? WE’ER GOING TO FAIL NOW!”

Naruto tried to remember the last time Sakura was this angry. It made him realize how well they were getting along recently. “Well I was thinking we could all work together and all six of us can pass besides if we’re supposed to be allies with Fū’s team, why are we hiding stuff from them?” That seemed to reinvigorate Sakura to scold louder and longer.

Sasuke for his part, limited his scolding, he would have his fill later. Now he had to try and salvage something from this shipwreck. On the right side of the table scattered before him was his copy of the information they were given and on the left was Fū’s copy. When both teams took a break and went in there private rooms to discuss their plans, Naruto revealed what he thought was a brilliant idea, he and Fū traded all their information and now all the cards are on the table for everyone. No one could try and pull anything over on the other.

As Sasuke looked over the papers and Sakura begin to strain her vocal cords the pieces started coming together. “Naruto might be right. It looks like they set up the needs for both teams so there is an optimal deal. We might be able to scrounge together a win for all six of us… maybe.”

“Really!?” both his teammates cried out. He went over what he figured out with Sakura, who pointed out details he missed, while Naruto’s eyes glazed over. When the agreed upon brake time was up and they re-entered the room, Sasuke's and Katashi's eyes met and they both knew, they didn’t like each other but they had a job to do and they wear going to get it done.

0o0o0o0

Neji sighed, “I think that's the best we’re both going to do.”

The Sound shinobi, whose face was wrapped in bandages and appeared to act as leader, took a moment to consider the situation before nodding and giving his hand out to shake, “I think you're right,” and so, the deal was closed.

0o0o0o0

“Oh man, did you see the look on those Grass rookies’ faces! I'm telling you, we should have told them to change their flag too, I bet they would have done it!” Kiba howled.

“Are you sure you weren't too rough on them Shino?” Hinata asked as they made there way back to the lecture hall.

“We needed to make sure that we would pass, an overwhelming victory is the best way to ensure that.”

“I guess,” Hinata sighed still feeling bad. Their opponents were given a smaller country with almost no military force while they had an army the size of one of the great nations. It didn't feel like it was in the spirit of the exam to threaten military action but it was effective, Hinata doubted any other team made the other a vassal state.

Team 8 was one of the first to finish so they sat and waited as the others slowly filed in as they finished. Eventually, the hall was once again filled with people and chatter. 

When the last group came in the old man who was leading the proceedings called for everyone's attention. “Now then I'll call up each group and say who passed and failed, but first, there are a few groups whose actions I'd like to discuss. Team 8 of the Leaf and Team 4 of the Grass would you both please come up.” They did as they were told. Hinata didn't like how many eyes were on her, but her fear dispersed somewhat when Naruto gave her a thumbs up. “Now then, in all the times I've ran this test I've never seen such an unequal deal.” He looked at the Grass Shinobi “you didn't just get a bad trade deal, you gave up some of your nations Independence! That is completely unacceptable! If this was the real thing, you'd be imprisoned if not worse for agreeing to such a thing!”

Two of the Grass genin tried to shrink away but the third bolder than the others bit back, “what do you expect us to do go to war! They were threatening to invade us and we're ten times more powerful than us at least!” 

“Even so I can't pass a group that gave up so much.”

There was muttering amongst the other teams. It seemed no one else thought to use bigger army diplomacy. When Hinata saw the look on Fū's face, the guilt she felt for how they won died down immensely. She knew she shouldn't feel good about winning this way, but even though their strategy fell under the cheap and underhanded side of things and it went against quite a few of her principles she couldn't help but revel in the fact her team was being praised so publicly in front of both Fū' and Naruto.

“It's not fair!” the Grass ninja continued, “This test was completely unbalanced! There was nothing we could have done! Besides, we were supposed to be allies with them what kind of ally threatens to glass the other!”

“In the real world negotiations are rarely ever balanced, you must find ways around those problems, for example, how do you think the international community would have reacted if a larger power attacked a smaller nation unprovoked? There would be outrage. The reputation of that nation would be ruined. Other nations may even come to your aid in fear that they would be next. You had more options but you chose the one that guaranteed your failure without any losses for the other nation.” The Grass genin finally backed down, “there is one thing you were correct about however, an ally threatening another ally is a disgrace. So Team 8 also FAILS!”


End file.
